Le médaillon D'Ognor
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Un mystérieux médaillon, deux rangers surgis du passé, il n'en faut pas plus pour entraîner le Dr. O et son équipe de rangers dans une nouvelle aventure.


**Le médaillon d'Ognor**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des Dino Tonnerres, des Mighty Morphin power rangers et des Time Force ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur plus grand malheur et pour le plaisir de partager avec vous mes délires.

**Style :** angst

**Spoiler : **Aucun

**Résumé : **Un mystérieux médaillon, deux rangers surgis du passé, il n'en faut pas plus pour entraîner le Dr. O et son équipe de rangers dans une nouvelle aventure.

**Auteur :** Un commentaire ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather 

**Note de l'auteur :** Le personnage de Tommy Oliver m'a toujours beaucoup attirée. J'ai été ravie de le retrouver à l'âge adulte, cela donnait beaucoup de scénarios possibles pour une imagination débridée comme la mienne. J'ai donc commencé cette histoire il y a quelques années déjà mais les choses de la vie ont fait qu'elle a été mise en stand-by pendant un sacrée moment. Aujourd'hui après m'être replongée dans les Power Rangers, j'ai retrouvé le plaisir d'écrire à nouveau. Alors attachez vos ceintures et enjoy the ride.

PRDT/PRDT

Le soleil se levait sur la ville tranquille de Reefside. La journée promettait d'être agréable. Jason Lee Scott finissait de se préparer. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de remplacer Alex dans le jury de la compétition d'arts martiaux du district, qui se déroulait dans le gymnase du lycée local. Si, il savait pourquoi il avait accepté. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à son associée et femme depuis cinq ans. Elle était enceinte de huit mois et les déplacements lui étaient pénibles maintenant. Il sourit à l'idée d'être père, il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Il finit sa routine matinale et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Après s'être servi un café noir, quelques toasts avec du beurre et de la confiture, il avait gardé quelques habitudes européennes après les mois passés en Suisse à la Conférence pour la Paix, il s'assit à une table non loin de la fenêtre et lui permettant aussi de voir le vestibule et la réception de l'hôtel.

PRDT/PRDT

Au musée des sciences humaines de Reefside, le Dr. Rafaela Luzmaria Santiago, archéologue de son état, examinait avec minutie le parchemin que le conservateur lui avait confié. Elle était arrivée en ville depuis quelques jours pour venir en aide à l'un de ses collègues sur des fouilles menées en dehors de la ville. Le document était extraordinaire. Très bien conservés, les différents dessins représentaient la légende de la Pierre de Gemini. Celle-ci était censée assouvir tous les désirs de la personne qui la possédait. Son père avait cherché cette pierre pendant des années mais il était mort avant de pouvoir la retrouver. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait encore quelques heures avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous.

PRDT/PRDT

William Cranston descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers le petit hôtel où une chambre lui avait été réservée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Anton Mercer faisait appel à lui. Son domaine à lui c'était l'espace et la collaboration avec les diverses civilisations découvertes au fil de ses aventures avec les Rangers, puis avec la NASADA qui lui avait fait un pont d'or après son retour d'Aquitar. Il soupira, entra dans l'établissement et se dirigea vers la réception.

\- Bonjour je suis le professeur Cranston, vous devez avoir une réservation à mon nom.

\- Oh, bonjour professeur, c'est exact, répondit la jeune réceptionniste avec un joli sourire. Veuillez signer ici. Voici votre clé, vous êtes au deuxième étage, chambre 208.

\- Merci, mademoiselle.

Il empoigna son sac de voyage quand une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années l'arrêta net sur place.

\- Billy ? Billy c'est bien toi ?

\- Jason ? dit Billy en tournant la tête et en reconnaissant celui avec qui il avait partagé d'incroyables aventures au lycée.

Tous deux tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cela faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce tu deviens ? demanda Jason en entraînant son vieil ami jusqu'à sa table

\- Oh, je travaille pour la NASADA depuis mon retour d'Aquitar, dit-il modestement. Et toi dis-moi ?

\- Je suis dans les forces de l'ordre et j'enseigne dans le dojo de ma femme pendant mon temps libre à Angel Grove.

\- Tu t'es marié ?

\- Yep et je vais même être bientôt papa, répliqua-t-il avec une certaine fierté.

\- Mes félicitations !

\- Et toi ? Pas de fiancée ou de femme ?

\- Non je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour cela. Que viens-tu faire à Reefside ?

\- Il y a un tournoi d'arts martiaux au lycée local et je fais parti du jury. Et toi ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec un homme d'affaire du nom d'Anton Mercer. Ses équipes de fouilles archéologiques ont trouvé un artefact qu'il voudrait que j'examine. Mais avant je comptais faire un tour en ville, je n'ai pas rendez-vous avant la fin de l'après-midi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. La compétition ne commence que demain mais je voulais voir l'équipe locale s'entraîner, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps.

\- C'est une bonne idée, je pose mon sac dans ma chambre et j'arrive, répliqua Billy ravi à l'idée de passer quelques heures avec son ami.

PRDT/PRDT

Mesogog jubilait sa cible venait d'arriver. Il ne pourrait jamais remercier son alter ego de la lui avoir servie sur un plateau. Dès qu'il le tiendrait en son pouvoir, il pourrait en finir avec ceux qui faisaient échouer tous ses plans de domination de la planète.

\- Elsa ! Zeltrax ! Allez dans le parc avec quelques tyrannodrones et ramenez-le-moi. Et si ces mauviettes de Power Rangers se montrent, éliminez-les !

\- Oui Maître, répondirent-ils en disparaissant dans un vortex vert.

PRDT/PRDT

Le docteur Thomas Oliver surveillait ses élèves du coin de l'œil. Ils ne leur restaient plus que cinq minutes pour finir le test qu'il leur avait donné. Il devait bien admettre que même si au début il n'avait accepté ce poste d'enseignant que pour payer ses factures, il prenait maintenant un plaisir non dissimulé à enseigner les sciences. Qui aurait pu croire que lui, l'as des arts martiaux, deviendrait un scientifique ? Il sourit en pensant à la tête que feraient ses anciens co-équipiers rangers s'ils savaient. Il avait coupé tous les ponts avec eux après son entrée à l'université. Il avait voulu recommencer une nouvelle vie mais son passé l'avait bien vite rattrapé. La sonnerie signifiant la fin du cours le ramena à la réalité.

\- Posez vos crayons et rendez-moi vos copies, dit-il tandis que les élèves déposaient leurs feuilles sur le bureau et sortaient en bavardant.

\- Dr. O vous venez au gymnase ? demanda Kira. Trent s'entraîne avec l'équipe de karaté pour le tournoi de demain.

\- J'y ferais un saut dès que je pourrais. Je dois aller voir le principal.

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Tommy soupira. Il détestait devoir quémander le matériel nécessaire pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions, mais il n'avait pas vraiment choix.

PRDT/PRDT

Jason et Billy traversaient le parc qui les menait tout droit vers le lycée local tout en bavardant. C'était vraiment comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Quelques étudiants flânaient çà et là et d'autres étaient assis dans l'herbe profitant du soleil avant de rejoindre leur prochain cours.

\- Tu as su pour Trini ? demanda Jason.

\- Oui, je l'ai su à mon retour sur Terre, j'étais en mission sur Aquitar. J'aidais les Rangers à améliorer leur Zords. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un simple accident de voiture aurait raison d'elle, après tout ce qu'on a traversé.

\- Oui, Kim en a été dévastée. Elles sont toujours restées en contact malgré la distance. Tu sais ce que sont devenus les autres ? s'enquit Jason

\- Je sais que Zack vit à New York et qu'il fait de la danse à plein temps, il m'envoie toujours des invitations pour ses premières, que Rocky a ouvert un dojo à Los Angeles et que Adam fait une carrière de cascadeur. Mais je ne sais rien des autres, répliqua Billy

\- Tanya a rejoint Aisha en Afrique. Elles y ont ouvert un dispensaire. Tanya est médecin et Aisha est vétérinaire.

\- Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas, elle a toujours aimé les animaux.

\- Kat enseigne la danse au conservatoire de Londres. Quant à Kim, elle a ouvert son école de gymnastique du côté de Miami.

\- Et Tommy ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a coupé tous les ponts après son entrée à l'université. On s'est revu brièvement lors de la mission des rangers rouges sur la Lune, il y a deux ans, et puis il a de nouveau disparu. Il m'a semblé le voir au cimetière à l'enterrement de Trini l'année dernière, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- C'est bizarre, il a toujours été le premier à s'inquiéter pour les membres de l'équipe et il semble avoir disparu de la surface du globe.

Un hurlement les fit sursauter. Là juste devant eux, des monstres venaient d'apparaître de nulle part. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation. Ils avaient tous deux combattu les Forces du Mal en tant que Power Rangers. Il y a avait d'abord eu Rita Repulsa, puis Lord Zedd et enfin Mondo, le roi des machines. Mais cela datait de plusieurs années, cependant ils avaient continué à vivre selon les règles que leur avait inculqué leur mentor Zordon. Il leur fallait défendre tous ces adolescents effrayés qui courraient se mettre à l'abri.

\- A ton avis, Jason, c'est quoi ces trucs ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient là pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- En tout cas, ils sont encore plus laids que ceux qu'on a déjà rencontrés, remarqua Billy avec un demi-sourire, malgré la peur qu'il ressentait, les vieux réflexes reprenaient le dessus

\- Je ne te contredirais pas là-dessus. Prêt ?

\- C'est quand tu veux pour ouvrir le bal, je n'attends que ton signal, s'exclama le scientifique

Le combat s'engagea. Dos à dos les deux hommes repoussaient les attaques avec une certaine aisance. Ils avaient déjà vécu ce genre de situation un nombre incalculable de fois ce qui leur donnait un avantage sur leurs adversaires.

\- Hum, je ne pensais pas qu'ils se défendraient. Voyons voir ce qu'ils vont faire si je leur envoie une petite décharge de mon cru, dit Zeltrax en brandissant son épée.

\- Ouais vas-y, il faut ramener le professeur au Maître sinon….

Un éclair s'échappa de l'épée de l'androïde et atterrit au pied des deux combattants les envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin. Jason secoua la tête, il se sentait légèrement sonné. Des yeux, il chercha Billy qui était allongé à une dizaine de mètres. Les tyrannodrones se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Jason se leva et s'élança, il lui fallait secourir son ami. Mais il était cerné de toutes parts. Le combat était inégal.

\- Hey vous là ! hurla une voix féminine juste derrière lui. Votre maman ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de s'attaquer à des plus faibles que soi ?

Jason sourit si Kim n'avait pas été en Floride, il aurait pu jurer que cela aurait pu être une de ses répliques. Il se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, et fut surpris de voir trois jeunes gens en combinaisons de couleur rouge, jaune et bleu entrain de se battre contre ces monstres. La jeune fille en jaune le rejoignit et entreprit de lui dégager un passage.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester là, dit-elle d'un ton mutin, c'est dangereux. Allez-vous mettre à l'abri.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans mon ami, dit-il en envoyant un coup de pied retourné à l'un des tyrannodrones qui recula de quelques pas.

\- Mes amis s'occupent de lui, il vous rejoindra.

\- Pas question, je ne pars pas sans lui, s'entêta Jason en parant une nouvelle attaque.

La bataille reprit de plus belle. Les rangers rouge et bleu faisaient tout leur possible pour protéger Billy qui lui-même se battait comme un beau diable. Il avait acquis de nouvelles techniques de combat dans les différents mondes qu'il avait visité et les mettaient en pratique avec vigueur. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à maintenir son niveau dans les arts martiaux malgré les moqueries de ses collègues.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, hurla le ranger rouge en voyant Zeltrax entrer dans la bagarre lui aussi tandis qu'Elsa regardait avec curiosité les combattants. Il va nous falloir de l'aide.

\- Tu as demandé de l'aide, cria une voix derrière lui.

\- Docteur O ! s'exclama le ranger bleu soulagé.

\- Mettez-le en sécurité, ordonna le ranger noir en désignant Billy, je vais aider Kira, Trent est en chemin, il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- On a parlé de moi, dit le ranger blanc apparaissant de derrière un bouquet d'arbres.

\- Ah le combat va être plus équilibré, répliqua le ranger rouge en se frottant les mains.

_Ainsi les Power Rangers sont de nouveau en service,_ pensa Jason tout en parant une nouvelle attaque. Il commençait cependant à fatiguer. Sans pouvoirs, la lutte était inégale et les coups douloureux. Il se demandait comment il expliquerait les bleus et les bosses à Alex. Une fois encore, il fut projeté à terre le souffle coupé. Il lui fallait une arme, ou du moins quelque chose qu'il puisse utiliser comme tel. Deux tyrannodrones s'approchaient de lui en grognant. Billy avait raison, ils étaient vraiment très laids. Il jeta un œil au ranger jaune qui maintenant se battait avec une femme aux cheveux noirs, armée d'une épée. Il aperçut une besace abandonnée sur l'herbe et la prit en main. Elle était assez lourde pour frapper ces bestioles et faire quelques dégâts. C'est du moins ce qu'espérait Jason. Il la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête avec force atteignant les deux monstres en pleine tête. Ceux-ci s'affaissèrent temporairement sonnés. Une explosion attira son attention. Le ranger noir semblait en difficulté. L'androïde, avec lequel il se battait s'approchait de lui alors qu'il était encore au sol. Il allait intervenir quand le ranger blanc vint à sa rescousse. Son attention se reporta sur Billy qui esquivait autant qu'il le pouvait les coups. Les rangers rouge et bleu faisaient de leur mieux pour le protéger mais les tyrannodrones étaient trop nombreux.

PRDT/PRDT

Le docteur Rafaela Luzmaria Santiago avait faim. Elle s'était arrivée aux aurores et n'avait rien mangé avant de se mettre au travail, il y avait vraiment trop à faire. Et puis elle voulait passer par son hôtel histoire de se rendre présentable pour son rendez-vous. Peut-être même aurait-elle le temps de faire quelques emplettes, elle avait repéré deux ou trois magasins qui lui paraissaient intéressants. Elle s'engagea dans le parc. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué la bagarre qui s'y déroulait. Le bruit d'une explosion la fit sursauter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut abasourdie de voir des gens qui avaient des têtes toutes droites sorties d'un film d'horreur se battre contre des rangers de diverses couleurs. Décidément il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Elle avait vécu à Angel Grove toute son adolescence alors les monstres elle connaissait. Des rangers se battaient et ils semblaient avoir du mal à avoir le dessus. En temps normal elle serait allée se mettre à l'abri, mais là… Il y avait deux autres personnes engagées dans le combat avec eux et ils semblaient être en difficulté. Une autre explosion envoya l'un d'eux à ses pieds. Elle le reconnut d'emblée. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le lycée.

\- Billy ? Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, tu avais appris à atterrir ! dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de faire les présentations, on a de la visite, répliqua la jeune femme en envoyant un coup de pied à l'un des montres qui s'approchait.

La bagarre reprit de plus belle. Billy avec l'aide de la jeune archéologue se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il vit soudain Jason tomber à terre inconscient, il voulut se précipiter mais fut lui-même frappé à l'arrière de la tête par l'un des tyrannodrones l'envoyant ainsi dans les ténèbres. Raf se précipita mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ils disparurent dans une lumière verte. Les rangers regardèrent autour d'eux. Zeltrax, Elsa et les tyrannodrones avaient disparu.

\- Pourquoi ils sont partis ? Ils avaient l'avantage ! demanda Kira

\- Parce qu'ils ont ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, je pense, dit Tommy en constatant la disparition de son ancien ami et de la jeune femme qui était venue à son aide. Il vaudrait mieux emmener Jason au centre de commande et essayer de retrouver Billy.

\- Vous les connaissez ? demanda Ethan curieux.

\- C'est une longue histoire, retournons à la base.

PRDT/PRDT

Le silence régnait dans l'antre des Dino Tonnerre. On entendait seulement le bruit du clavier que Tommy martyrisait à la recherche d'informations. Il voulait comprendre ce que Billy faisait en ville et surtout ce que Mesogog lui voulait. Les garçons étaient en haut dans le salon en train de manger un morceau, tandis que Kira s'occupait de l'homme qu'ils avaient secouru dans le parc. Le Dr O., comme l'avaient surnommé ses élèves, n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il avait contacté Hayley mais celle-ci était occupée avec le cyber-café et ne pourrait passer que plus tard dans l'après-midi. La jeune fille lançait des regards inquiets à son mentor, elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi soucieux, c'était signe, en général, de mauvaises nouvelles. L'homme allongé dans le petit coin infirmerie grogna. Jason avait mal partout. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pris de tels coups. Même dans son boulot de policier, les bagarres n'étaient pas aussi dures… Oui mais, se dit-il, ses adversaires étaient rarement des monstres à tête de dinosaures.

\- Hey ça va ? lui demanda une voix féminine.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un peu de mal, la lumière était vive dans la pièce. Assis à son chevet, il y avait une jeune adolescente avec un teeshirt jaune et deux grands yeux en amandes qui le dévisageaient.

\- Dr. O, je crois qu'il revient à lui, dit-elle en regardant vers son mentor qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Billy ? Où suis-je ? s'enquit-il en jetant un œil autour de lui.

Elle ne répondit pas attendant que Tommy vienne la rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas si le Dr O. voulait tout dire à cet homme qui lui était familier, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tenu à ramener cet étranger dans leur antre. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, Jason tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux plus larges que des soucoupes.

\- Tommy ? murmura-t-il

\- Salut, vieux frère. Content de te revoir, répondit-il d'un sourire incertain, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ça pour une surprise. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans le centre de commande des Rangers Dino Tonnerre. Kira, tu veux bien aller chercher les autres, il est temps de faire les présentations.

\- Ok Dr O, répondit Kira en sortant de la caverne.

\- Dr. O ? J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part, fit Jason en s'asseyant doucement sur le bord du lit.

Il réfléchit un instant, son ami n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui parler. En fait, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir par quel bout commencer. Soudain, Jason se souvint où il avait déjà entendu ce nom. C'était dans le parc, pendant la bagarre avec les patrouilleurs à tête de dinosaures. C'est ainsi que les autres rangers avaient appelé le ranger noir. Cela voulait dire que… Non ce n'était pas possible… Tommy était trop âgé pour reprendre du service… Et pourtant il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

\- Tu es…

\- Oui le ranger noir brachio, confirma Tommy en lui montrant le bracelet qui cachait son morpher.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, Jase. On a des problèmes plus importants pour le moment.

\- Enfin je croyais que seul des adolescents pouvaient être des rangers.

\- Et ce sont des adolescents.

\- Oui mais toi ?

\- Moi, je dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

A cet instant, quatre jeunes gens entrèrent dans le laboratoire. La jeune fille que Jason avait vu plus trois garçons aussi différents que possible. L'ancien ranger sourit. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, comme porter des vêtements aux couleurs dominantes de leur uniforme de ranger. Rien qu'à les voir, il aurait pu dire de quel ranger il s'agissait.

\- Les enfants, commença Tommy, laissez-moi vous présenter Jason Lee Scott. Il a été le premier ranger rouge de notre histoire. Jason voici les Rangers Dino Tonnerre. Kira Ford, ranger jaune que tu connais déjà, Conner McKnight, ranger rouge, Ethan James, Ranger bleu et Trent Fernandez, ranger blanc.

\- Ouah… Le ranger rouge… Content de vous connaître, fit Conner un brin excité.

\- Tommy, c'était quoi ces choses dans le parc ? demanda Jason en se tournant vers son ami. Et où est Billy ?

\- Billy a été kidnappé par les sbires de Mesogog, répliqua Tommy.

\- Meso qui ?

\- Mesogog. C'est notre méchant de service, expliqua Conner. Et les bestioles qui l'accompagnent sont des tyrannodrones.

\- Et pourquoi voudrait-il s'en prendre à Billy ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Une idée de ce qu'il faisait en ville ? s'enquit Tommy.

\- Il avait rendez-vous cet après-midi avec un certain Anton Mercer, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Anton Mercer…

\- Tu connais ce type ?

\- Oui. Trent, tu as une idée de ce que ton père pourrait vouloir à un professeur diplômé des sciences de l'espace ? demanda Tommy.

Jason sourcilla. Comment Tommy, qui avait disparu des écrans radars, pouvait-il savoir ce que Billy faisait dans la vie ?

\- Aucune, mais je peux essayer de me glisser dans son bureau cet après-midi après les cours. Je sais qu'il doit aller sur le chantier des fouilles et qu'il risque d'y passer toute la soirée.

\- D'accord, mais soit prudent Trent.

\- Au fait, Dr O. qui est Billy ?

\- Outre que ce soit un petit génie, le professeur William Cranston est aussi le premier ranger bleu. Jason, Billy et moi faisions équipe quand nous étions plus jeunes, répliqua Tommy un sourire aux lèvres, décidément ces années à combattre en tant que ranger était de loin les meilleures.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes restés tous les deux même si c'était de la pure folie, murmura Kira.

Tommy regarda la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa fille avec un sourire. Il avait de la chance de combattre à ses côtés.

\- Yep toujours aussi inconscient du danger, fit Tommy.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis cela ? C'est bien toi qui faisais des courses de voitures avant ton entrée à l'université. Sans parler de toutes ces fois où tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup, la tête la première, pour sauver l'un d'entre nous.

\- Je me demande qui était la fille qui a aidé le professeur ? demanda Ethan. Je veux dire… Elle aussi avait l'air de savoir se battre et en plus tout comme vous, elle n'est pas partie en courant quand elle a vu les tyrannodrones.

\- C'est vrai, ça. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait pris ses jambes à son cou mais tout comme vous elle est restée, reprit Kira. C'est peut-être un ancien ranger aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqua le Dr O, je connais plus ou moins tous les rangers passés et je ne crois pas l'avoir aperçue dans aucune des équipes. Va falloir tirer cela au clair, mais pour le moment vous devriez tous retourner en cours. Si Randall vous attrape à être en retard une fois de plus, vous allez être de nouveau collés et on n'a pas besoin de cela.

Les jeunes gens partirent sans opposer de résistance. Ils savaient que le Dr. O avait raison. La situation était déjà assez tendue avec le principal, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu la voix de la sagesse ? demanda Jason en souriant

\- Depuis que je suis leur prof de sciences et que je me retrouve avec des co-équipiers deux fois plus jeunes que moi.

\- Prof de sciences ?

\- Ouaip, en fait j'ai un doctorat en Paléontologie.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais j'ai du mal à te voir en scientifique.

\- Je sais… TJ m'a dit la même chose, il y a deux ans.

\- Et les rangers, c'est venu comment ? s'enquit Jason en regardant son ami plus attentivement.

Il connaissait Tommy, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Son ami était un leader né. Il avait, sans rechigner, pris les rênes de trois équipes, celle-ci était sa quatrième s'il comptait bien.

\- C'est une longue histoire Jase. Mais pour faire court, je suis en parti responsable de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Un projet sur lequel je travaillais a mal tourné et de là sont nés les tyrannodrones… Quant à Mesogog, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer, ni d'où il vient, mais il est fortement probable que quelques-unes de mes recherches aient été détournées.

\- Et les rangers ? Comment as-tu fait pour mettre au point toute cette technologie ?

\- Si je te le dis tu ne me croiras pas.

\- Essaye...

\- J'étais à la réserve indienne quand le Grand Compte à Rebours a eu lieu. Je voulais passer du temps avec ce qui restait de ma famille.

\- J'ai appris pour tes parents, je suis désolé, l'interrompit Jason.

\- Merci Jase. Cette nuit-là, j'étais dehors à contempler les étoiles quand j'ai entendu une voix. Une voix que jamais je n'aurais cru entendre de nouveau.

\- Zordon ? murmura Jason

\- J'ai d'abord cru que je rêvais, répondit Tommy en hochant la tête. Mais c'était bien lui. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, il était venu me faire ses adieux et me prévenir que ma destinée était de faire vivre notre héritage, d'aider toutes les générations de rangers à venir. Mais surtout qu'un jour, je devrais à nouveau combattre les forces du mal. J'ai essayé de protester mais tu connais Zordon…

\- Oui, il parle et on obéit.

\- C'est à peu près cela, dit Tommy en souriant. Après le désastre d'une de mes expéditions, j'ai mis ma meilleure amie dans la confidence et depuis lors on travaille à tout cet équipement que tu vois ici.

\- Les pouvoirs de transmutation reposent sur quoi ?

\- Ces cristaux, fit Tommy en montrant son bracelet. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ils viennent. En théorie, ils proviendraient de l'astéroïde qui est à l'origine de la disparition des dinosaures. Ils ont servi de base à nombre de nos expériences. Si j'avais su de quoi il s'agissait, jamais je n'aurais joué avec un tel pouvoir. J'ai réussi à en sauver trois. Ce sont ceux que portent Kira, Conner et Ethan. On a repris les deux autres à Mesogog.

\- Il y en a d'autre ?

\- Franchement je ne sais pas. Je n'espère pas. Si jamais les Dino Cristaux tombent entre de mauvaises mains, je te laisse deviner les conséquences.

\- Désastreuses, je suppose. Mais comment tu as recruté tes rangers ?

\- Je ne les ai pas vraiment recrutés. Ils sont tombés je ne sais comment sur cette caverne, et ont trouvé les cristaux qui les ont immédiatement choisis. A partir de là, tout c'est très vite enchaîné. J'ai repris le Dino Cristal noir à Mesogog, et celui-ci m'a en quelque sorte adopté.

\- Adopté ?

\- Oui, tu ne choisis pas le cristal, c'est lui qui te choisit. Il se lie à ton ADN et te donne des pouvoirs, en ce qui me concerne je peux me rendre invisible, ce qui est très pratique par moment. Trent a repris le blanc et l'équipe semble avoir trouvé une sorte d'équilibre.

\- En tout cas d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans le parc, tu les as très bien entraînés. C'est une bonne équipe que tu as là, répliqua Jason avec une pointe d'envie.

\- Ça te manque d'être un ranger, hein ?

\- Oui par moment. On se posait beaucoup moins de questions. Un méchant arrivait, on le battait comme plâtre, on le faisait exploser et l'histoire était réglée.

\- Hey ! Tu oublies toutes ces fois où on s'est pris la raclée !

\- Oui mais on était uni, on formait une famille…

Tommy hocha la tête. Quand il avait passé ses pouvoirs c'est ce qui lui avait manqué le plus : sa famille. Kat était partie pour Londres, Adam et Tanya pour Los Angeles. Billy était resté de longues années sur Aquitar avant de rentrer sur Terre où la NASADA l'avait directement embauché, faisant de lui l'ambassadeur officieux de plusieurs planètes. Il avait ensuite suivi les rangers de loin, leur venant souvent en aide anonymement, tout en installant son centre de commandement avec l'aide d'Hayley.

PRDT/PRDT

Billy ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ne s'était pas pris une telle raclée depuis des années.

\- Billy, fit une voix féminine. Allez, il est temps de revenir à toi.

\- Ouah… Ma tête, murmura-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Il reconnut la jeune femme qui se trouvait avec lui. Elle avait essayé de l'aider dans le parc. Celle-ci était assise par terre, adossée au mur et elle avait posé la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il en se redressant doucement.

\- Dans une espèce de cellule mais je ne sais pas où, répondit la jeune femme sans se départir de son calme.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'allais me chercher à déjeuner, quand je suis tombée sur toi et ton copain Jason entrain de vous battre, comme au bon vieux temps, avec des espèces de monstres à têtes de dinosaures. Ah les Power Rangers étaient là aussi, rajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Je vois… Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? s'enquit-il curieux de savoir comment cette jeune femme pouvait en savoir autant.

\- Non pas vraiment, mais à une certaine époque nous étions dans la même classe au lycée d'Angel Grove. Je m'appelle Rafaela Luzmaria Santiago mais tu peux m'appeler Luz.

\- Je suis désolé mais…

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi… Ça j'aurais pu m'en douter. Tu étais trop occupé pour me remarquer. J'étais souvent tout au fonds de la salle de classe, je portais des nattes, un appareil dentaire, des lunettes et d'horribles salopettes noires avec des tee-shirts de couleur souvent très criardes.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à ses années de lycée. Il y avait vécu de bons moments surtout après être devenu un ranger. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait réussi à avoir une telle confiance en lui s'il n'avait pas vécu toutes ces aventures. Peut-être pas, il serait toujours resté l'intello de la classe que Bulk et Skull s'amuseraient à rudoyer. Et puis soudain, il se souvint d'un jour où les patrouilleurs de Rita avaient attaqué l'aire de jeu dans le parc, et qu'une jeune adolescente leur avait tenu tête le temps que les enfants prennent la fuite. Quand il était arrivé avec Zack, elle s'était éclipsée avant qu'ils ne puissent la remercier. Ils l'avaient ensuite croisée bien des fois lors des batailles, prenant sur elle de mettre les gens en sécurité jusqu'à l'intervention des rangers. Une fois même, elle leur avait sauvé la vie en attaquant le monstre avec une lance à incendie, leur laissant ainsi le temps de récupérer leurs armes, sans compter la fois où elle était retournée dans un immeuble en flammes parce qu'elle avait vu Adam s'y précipiter et ne pas en sortir. Ils n'avaient jamais pu la remercier de son aide

\- Et tu étais souvent dans le coin quand Rita ou Lord Z attaquaient. Je crois que beaucoup de citoyens d'Angel Grove te doivent la vie, moi y compris.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu en as fait bien plus avec tes amis rangers, murmura-t-elle. Si la ville est encore debout c'est bien grâce à vous tous.

\- Comment sais-tu que…

\- Tu étais un ranger ?

\- Oui et depuis quand ?

\- Depuis pratiquement le début. J'étais dans le parc pendant l'une des premières attaques de Rita et je me suis cachée dans les fourrés pour échapper aux patrouilleurs. Je vous ai vu vous transmuter.

\- Et tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? Je me suis contentée de vous suivre en silence et de vous aider autant que possible. Je savais qu'il y avait des ennuis en vue quand votre communicateur se mettait à beeper.

\- C'est hallucinant. Tu nous as espionnés tout ce temps-là, et on n'a jamais rien remarqué. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Et pourquoi vous m'auriez remarqué ? Vous aviez d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes et puis qui ferait attention à l'intello de service. Je suis restée à Angel Grove jusqu'à la mort de mon père puis je suis allée à Boston pour finir mes études. Et depuis je voyage à travers le monde.

\- Et que viens-tu faire à Reefside ?

\- Je suis venue donner un coup de main à un ami qui fait des fouilles archéologiques aux abords du lac à l'est de la ville. Il voulait que je rencontre son patron cet après-midi mais je pense qu'on va devoir reporter ce rendez-vous. Et vous que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Je suis venu pour affaire et j'ai rencontré Jason à la réception de l'hôtel ça faisait un moment que l'on s'était perdu de vue.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Elsa entra accompagnée de plusieurs tyrannodrones.

\- Levez-vous mon maître veut vous voir, dit-elle.

Luz soupira et se mit debout avec l'aide de Billy. Tous deux suivirent leur geôlier jusqu'à une sorte de laboratoire. Là, un homme à tête de dinosaure les attendait.

\- Professeur Cranston, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation, dit Mesogog sur un ton doucereux.

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, murmura Billy. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'un tout petit service. Et vous allez m'aider sinon cette jeune femme pourrait bien ne pas apprécier mon hospitalité.

Billy ne répondit pas. Il attendait de voir ce que Mesogog voulait de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Raf qui semblait beaucoup trop calme à son goût.

\- Elsa apporte le coffret !

\- Oui, Maître.

Elle disparut derrière des étagères sur lesquelles étaient posés des bocaux remplis de liquide multicolores. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint tenant une boîte en fer dans les mains. Elle la posa sur la desserte près de l'extracteur de vie. D'un geste théâtral, Mesogog ouvrit la boîte et une vive lueur s'en échappa pendant un bref instant. Il y avait là un médaillon serti de plusieurs pierres précieuses de couleurs différentes sur tout le tour, tandis qu'un énorme saphir occupait le centre. Entre les pierres, il y avait des symboles gravés à même le métal. Rafaela ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle connaissait ce médaillon, elle en avait vu plusieurs reproductions dans des livres et dans les documents de travail de son père. Elle avait longuement étudié les gravures sans jamais réussir à percer leur secret. Billy fit un pas en arrière. Il connaissait lui aussi ce médaillon, il en avait vu des semblables quelques années auparavant lors de son séjour prolongé sur Aquitar. C'était la marque d'appartenance à l'Ordre d'Ognor. Ces sages gardaient les secrets de la planète qui l'avait accueilli et adopté. Ceux-ci étaient aussi de grands guerriers craints et respectés dans toute cette partie de la galaxie. La légende disait que l'Ordre avait été trahi par un jeune soldat qui avait volé la Pierre de Gémini pour l'amour d'une femme qui l'avait livré aux Forces du Mal. Réalisant son erreur, celui-ci avait caché la pierre pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Furieuses, les Forces du Mal l'avait torturé et laissé mourir dans un cachot sans que jamais il ne dévoile son secret. La Pierre de Gemini avait disparu, oubliée de tous.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? demanda Billy

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, je veux que vous trouviez son secret, dit Mesogog d'une voix menaçante. Je veux la Pierre de Gemini et vous allez la trouver pour moi, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix mal assurée, il avait toujours été un horrible menteur.

\- J'en doute, professeur. Mes sources me disent que les Aquitariens recherchent cette pierre depuis des millénaires et qu'elle a un pouvoir extraordinaire. Et je veux ce pouvoir !

\- Ecoutez, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, je ne suis qu'un scientifique, pas un archéologue.

\- Voilà pourquoi je suis heureux que le docteur Santiago se soit joint à nous. Avec vos connaissances, vous allez pouvoir me mener tout droit à la pierre et je pourrais enfin réaliser mon grand projet.

Luz avala sa salive. Le saurien lui donnait froid dans le dos. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans ce genre de situation. Bien sûr, elle avait combattu les forces du Mal avec ses petits moyens mais jamais celles-ci ne s'étaient intéressées à elle. Poussé par la curiosité, Billy s'approcha de la desserte pour examiner le médaillon de plus près. Le saphir en son centre commença à briller dès qu'il posa un doigt dessus. La lumière s'intensifia aveuglant les personnes présentes puis dans un éclair envoya le scientifique voler et s'écraser contre le mur derrière Luzmaria qui cria et se précipita vers le jeune homme inconscient. Mesogog avait observé la scène avec intérêt. Ainsi le médaillon pouvait se défendre. Il allait falloir trouver une manière de désactiver cette protection. Il lui fallait réfléchir.

\- Ramenez-les dans leur cellule, ordonna-t-il.

Zeltrax chargea le scientifique sur son épaule tandis qu'Elsa releva Luz sans ménagement. Une fois dans la cellule, l'archéologue se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Dire qu'elle était paniquée était un euphémisme même si elle tentait par tous les moyens de rester calme, son contrôle sur ses sentiments menaçait de la lâcher à tout moment. Elle espérait seulement que les rangers viendraient à leur secours avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de donner des informations cruciales.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans l'antre des Dino Tonnerre, Jason faisait les cent pas. Il était inquiet. Il se demandait ce que ce Mesogog pouvait bien vouloir à Billy et quel lien il avait avec Anton Mercer. De son côté Tommy soupira de frustration. Il avait besoin d'Hayley, il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle pour trouver les informations qu'il lui fallait, mais surtout pour lancer les calculs qui leur permettrait de trouver un portail de téléportation afin d'aller délivrer le scientifique disparu.

\- Tu as quelque chose ? demanda Jason.

\- Yep, je sais qui est la jeune femme qui a aidé Billy. Et tu ne vas pas me croire, nous la connaissons tous les deux.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, absolument pas et ce qui est plus fou encore c'est qu'elle figure dans la PRDB.

\- La quoi ? s'enquit Jason qui ne comprenait pas.

\- La Power Ranger Data Base. Depuis le début, Zordon avait une base de données répertoriant toutes les identités des rangers passés, leurs combats, leurs ennemis et leurs alliés. Juste avant que Divatox ne détruise la Chambre des Pouvoirs, Billy en a reçu une copie qu'il m'a remise après le Grand Compte à Rebours. Depuis c'est moi qui tiens cette base de données à jour.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu es le Guardian Ranger ! s'exclama Jason qui avait entendu parler de ce mystérieux ranger qui aidait pratiquement toutes les équipes qui les avaient succédés.

\- Ouaip. La femme qui a aidé Billy, nous a déjà aidés par le passé. Elle s'appelle Rafaela Santiago.

\- Le nom ne m'est pas inconnu, murmura l'ancien ranger rouge.

\- C'est normal, elle faisait partie de nos élèves. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais c'est aussi la jeune fille qui a maintenu à distance l'un des monstres de Rita avec une lance à incendie.

\- Ah oui... Me souviens d'elle. Elle a beaucoup changé, je ne l'aurais jamais reconnue. Et pourquoi est-elle dans la base de données ?

\- A cause de cette aide qu'elle nous apportait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle était toujours dans les parages quand un monstre attaquait, à croire qu'elle nous espionnait.

\- D'accord mais en quoi ça va nous aider à retrouver Billy ?

\- J'n'en sais rien, toutes les recherches que j'ai lancées n'ont rien donné. C'est dingue.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance, lança une jeune femme rousse qui descendait les escaliers.

\- Hayley ! Je suis content de te voir. Il faut absolument trouver un portail pour se rendre sur l'île de Mesogog

\- Rien que cela ! C'est de la folie !

\- Peut-être mais on ne peut pas laisser Billy et le docteur Santiago entre ses mains.

\- Billy ?

\- Oui, le professeur Cranston, précisa Tommy sachant très bien que la jeune femme reconnaîtrait le nom d'emblée.

\- Pourquoi ne le disais tu pas plus tôt, je me mets au travail tout de suite. Au fait, qui est ton ami ?

\- Jason, voici Hayley le petit génie qui a conçu tout ce système. Hayley, voici Jason avec qui j'ai fait mes premières armes en tant que ranger.

\- Enchantée de vous connaître, Jason, fit la jeune femme en s'installant à la place qu'occupait Tommy préalablement.

Le silence retomba dans l'antre. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver quelque chose s'était bien elle. Le ranger noir attrapa la serviette qu'il avait posée sur une chaise et s'installa dans le coin bureau qu'il avait aménagé. Il avait des copies à corriger pour le lendemain. Malgré ses devoirs de ranger, il n'en restait pas moins le professeur de science du lycée de Reefside.

PRDT/PRDT

Sur l'île de Mesogog, les choses n'allaient pas très bien pour les deux prisonniers. A peine Billy avait-il repris connaissance que le saurien les avait mis au travail. Enfin l'ancien ranger du moins, parce que Luzmaria avait été attachée sur un siège qu'Elsa avait appelé l'extracteur de vie. Le nom lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Elle se doutait bien que cela n'allait pas être agréable.

\- Alors professeur, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ces symboles ? fit Elsa en examinant le médaillon sans toutefois le toucher.

\- Euhhh… Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne peux qu'extrapoler à partir de mes maigres connaissances, tenta Billy

\- Mauvaise réponse, dit Elsa avec un sourire mauvais. Vous avez vécu sur Aquitar pendant près de quatre ans avant de revenir sur Terre, je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux que cela.

Elle s'approcha du siège et appuya sur un bouton sur le côté. Immédiatement, Luzmaria sentit une brûlure qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Mais elle savait très bien que cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle supposait que cette brûlure allait se transformer en douleur à un moment ou à un autre. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était tenir assez longtemps pour que les secours arrivent. Car elle ne doutait pas que les Rangers allaient tenter quelque chose, ils ne laissaient jamais l'un des leurs dans les ennuis. « Once a ranger, always a ranger » avait-elle entendu l'un d'entre eux dire un jour.

\- Ecoutez, c'est un ancien dialecte qui n'est plus utilisé depuis des siècles. Même les archéologues d'Aquitar débattent encore sur la signification de certains de ces symboles et je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer des membres de l'Ordre d'Ognor à qui appartient ce médaillon, répliqua Billy précipitamment.

\- Essayez tout de même sinon je pense que le docteur Santiago risque de ne pas aimer la suite du programme.

Billy soupira. Il regarda la jeune femme qui, d'un regard, lui confirma son intention de tenir bon le plus longtemps possible. Le scientifique envoya une prière muette à toutes les forces supérieures qu'il connaissait.

\- Il me faut un ordinateur, il faut que je puisse programmer des algorithmes qui vont me permettre de traduire ces symboles. Il faut que je puisse avoir accès à tous les documents existant sur la légende de la Pierre de Gémini, dit Billy en espérant que cela lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps.

\- Cela me semble être une demande raisonnable, fit le Saurien qui avait suivi le déroulement des opérations depuis son fauteuil.

Il se leva et alla vers une console qui se trouvait à côté du génorandomiseur. Il pianota quelques codes d'accès et se tourna vers le scientifique avec une moue qui s'apparentait à un sourire.

\- Voilà, cher professeur, vous avez accès à tout ce dont vous avez besoin, dit-il en indiquant la console du doigt. Elsa, augmente la force de l'extracteur de vie.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais faire ce que vous voulez mais ne lui faites pas plus de mal.

\- Cela dépendra entièrement de vous. Elsa, fais ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Oui Maître, répondit Elsa en tournant une mollette sur le côté du fauteuil.

La brûlure que Luzmaria ressentait se transforma en une douleur lancinante qui remontait peu à peu vers son cerveau en ébullition. Elle cherchait un moyen de s'arracher à cet instrument de torture. Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, ses liens ne cédaient pas. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Le regard désolé de Billy se posa sur elle et elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à tout subir pour que le secret de la Pierre de Gemini ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains.

PRDT/PRDT

Le silence régnait dans l'antre des Rangers Dino Tonnerre. Conner, Kira et Ethan étaient venus rejoindre leur mentor après leur cours de l'après-midi tandis que Trent avait filé chez lui pour essayer de trouver des informations. Hayley continuait de taper sur le clavier à la recherche des coordonnées d'un portail de téléportation. Elle se sentait aussi frustrée que le jour où elle avait aidé les rangers à récupérer leur professeur. Dans le coin bureau, Tommy finissait de corriger ses copies. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, des images de son passé de ranger revenaient le hanter. Il avait partagé tant d'aventures avec Billy. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir repris contact avec lui après que celui-ci lui eut remis la base de données. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les rangers discutaient avec Jason qui répondait volontiers à leurs questions. Le bracelet de Tommy beepa, attirant l'attention des personnes dans la pièce.

\- Dr. O. C'est Trent.

\- Tu as du nouveau ?

\- Je suis dans le bureau de mon père mais il n'y a rien qui concerne le chantier de fouille dans les papiers que j'ai pu trouver. Il y a juste un mot marqué sur une feuille « Aquitar » ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Autre chose ? demanda Tommy en lançant un regard à Jason.

\- Non, je suis désolé, Dr. O.

\- Alors rentre à la base, Hayley est en train de chercher un portail pour nous permettre de nous introduire sur l'île.

\- D'accord.

Le silence retomba. Tommy se mit à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce tout en réfléchissant.

\- Ca veut dire quoi Aquitar à ton avis ? demanda Kira à Ethan

\- Aucune idée.

\- Aquitar est une planète dans le quadrant Alpha de la galaxie d'Orion, expliqua Tommy qui avait entendu la question. Leur équipe de rangers nous a aidés il y a quelques années. De plus Billy a séjourné là-bas pendant un bout de temps.

\- Ca veut dire que vous connaissez des extra-terrestres ? fit Ethan excité à cette idée. Et ils ont une équipe de ranger ? C'est cool ça.

\- Tu as un moyen de les contacter ? s'enquit Jason qui se rappelait très bien ceux qui avaient aidé le ranger bleu quand celui-ci avait commencé à vieillir à un rythme accéléré après l'usage d'un appareil qu'il avait fabriqué.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que cela nous soit d'une grande aide. On ne sait même pas ce que l'on cherche. De plus je ne crois pas que Cestria serait enchantée d'apprendre que Billy s'est encore attiré des ennuis. Ils ne sont peut-être pas mariés mais ils sont très proches, déclara Tommy qui depuis qu'il était le Guardian Ranger avait des contacts réguliers avec tous les rangers encore en activité.

Tommy recommença à faire les cent pas sous le regard inquiet des rangers et de Jason. On entendait seulement les doigts de Hayley courir sur le clavier de l'ordinateur central. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement. Une demi-heure plus tard, Trent revint de chez son père, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé plus d'informations. Le portable de Jason se mit à sonner. Il fit la grimace en voyant l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. Il fut tenté d'ignorer l'appel mais il savait que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

\- Salut chérie, fit-il

\- Mais où est-ce que tu es passé, Jason ! Matt vient d'appeler. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venu le retrouver à l'entraînement de l'équipe locale comme c'était prévu.

\- Oui je sais mais… Il y a eu un petit problème, répliqua-t-il ne sachant pas très bien comment expliquer la situation à sa femme.

\- Quel genre de problème ?

\- J'ai retrouvé un vieil ami. Il a besoin d'aide pour résoudre un petit problème et j'ai proposé de l'aider.

\- Quel ami ? Tu ne connais personne à Reefside.

\- Tommy.

\- Le même Tommy avec qui tu as disparu il y a deux ans ? s'enquit-elle en se souvenant très bien de l'homme qui était venu chercher son mari pour une mission de laquelle il était revenu quelques jours plus tard couverts de bleus. Jason Lee Scott, tu m'avais promis que ne plus partir dans ce genre d'expédition.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ma puce. Il y va de la vie d'innocents.

Alexandra Scott soupira. Elle connaissait assez son mari pour savoir qu'il ne renoncerait pas si la vie de personnes était en jeu.

\- Jason…

\- Je sais Alex… Je serai prudent, je te le promets.

\- Je pourrais peut-être venir pour vous aider.

\- Chérie, tu sais que dans ton état ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Je sais mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de m'inquiéter en te sachant en compagnie de ce dingue.

\- Alex, je t'en prie.

\- D'accord… Mais si jamais, il t'arrive quelque chose, je le découpe en petit morceau.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Jason.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il raccrocha sachant très bien qu'il devait une petite explication à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Désolé c'était ma femme.

\- Et vu le ton, je suppose qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur ?

\- Disons que depuis la mission sur la Lune, elle te considère comme un fou furieux dangereux.

\- Ça y est ! s'écria Hayley.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir un vortex vert à l'orée de la forêt.

\- T'es géniale ! Allez les enfants il est temps d'aller récupérer notre ranger disparu, dit Tommy

\- Je viens avec vous, répliqua Jason.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu n'es plus un ranger et cela pourrait se révéler dangereux.

\- Epargne-moi ce discours, tu veux Tommy. Je suis conscient des risques. Je viens quoique tu en dises. Fin de la discussion.

Le ranger noir jaugea son ami des yeux. Il savait très bien que Jason pouvait se défendre mais affronter l'ennemi sur son territoire risquait de leur coûter très cher.

\- D'accord. Mais quoi qu'il arrive tu restes collé à Conner. Ne joue pas les héros, répondit-il tandis que Jason acquiesçait. Hayley, les coordonnées ?

\- Je viens de les transférer sur les ordinateurs de bord de vos motos. Souvenez-vous vous devez dépasser la vitesse de 825 km/h pour pouvoir passer le mur de protection.

Les rangers hochèrent la tête avant de se transmuter et d'enfourcher leurs engins. Hayley soupira. Elle n'aimait pas les voir se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais il était hors de question de laisser quiconque entre les mains de ce monstre qu'était Mesogog.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Jason, la femme de celui-ci était perplexe et inquiète. Elle savait que son mari avait éludé toutes les questions qu'elle lui avait posées. Elle lui faisait confiance mais il ne lui avait pas tout dit, de cela elle était sûre. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Tommy. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et son mari après avoir parlé avec lui avait disparu pendant trois jours. Jason n'avait pas été ravi de le voir. Il avait même plutôt été sec avec lui. Tommy n'avait dit que quelques mots à voix basse avant de partir sans se retourner. Son mari avait alors commencé à faire les cent pas tout en marmonnant des paroles qu'elle n'avait pas comprises. Puis, il était allé dans leur chambre, avait fouillé dans leur armoire jusqu'à trouver une boîte de laquelle il avait extrait un objet qu'elle n'avait su identifier. Il l'avait mis dans la poche arrière de son jean, avait pris ses clés et enfilé son veston en cuir. Il l'avait embrassé passionnément lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et il était parti sans autre explication. Il était revenu trois jours plus tard le sourire aux lèvres. Alex lui avait posé une tonne de questions à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'emmener dans leur chambre et de lui faire l'amour fougueusement. Ils n'avaient plus jamais parlé de l'incident. Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle sentait qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose d'important dans la vie de son mari. Et si… Et si… Non, murmura-t-elle dans le silence pesant de la maison. Non Jason l'aimait, elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de son amour. Cependant… Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ses questions. Il avait même évité d'y répondre. Elle se leva avec peine. Elle devait accoucher dans trois semaines, c'est pour cela que Jason avait proposé de prendre sa place dans ce concours. Elle allait en avoir le cœur net. Après avoir trouvé l'adresse du Dr Oliver sur Internet, elle attrapa son sac et ses clés de voiture. Avec un peu de chance, elle éviterait l'heure de pointe et serait à Reefside dans une heure. Avec conviction elle démarra et prit le chemin de la maison dudit docteur en espérant que Jason aurait une bonne explication à lui donner.

PRDT/PRDT

Billy ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait de trouver le secret du médaillon sans vraiment y réussir. Il était vrai qu'il avait passé de nombreuses années sur Aquitar, mais il s'était plus intéressé à leur technologie qu'à leur histoire. Il connaissait la légende de la Pierre de Gémini parce que Cestria l'avait raconté à sa nièce un jour que celle-ci était malade. Le silence était pesant dans le laboratoire. Mesogog avait quitté la pièce après avoir donné l'ordre à Elsa d'augmenter encore la puissance de l'Extracteur de Vie. Il avait tenté de protester mais cela lui avait valu une décharge électrique de la part du cyborg appelé Zeltrax. Il jeta un œil à Luzmaria qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de combattre cette douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles et qui remontait le long de sa colonne vers son cerveau. Il lui fallait faire un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas laisser échapper des cris de douleurs.

L'ancien ranger bleu se tourna de nouveau vers l'ordinateur qui continuait à éplucher toutes les informations et tapa quelques commandes. Un bip lui indiqua que la machine avait terminé. Le résultat s'afficha mais il n'était pas celui qu'il escomptait. Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Tout cela ne menait à rien. Mesogog entra d'un pas lourd.

\- Alors professeur Cranston ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je…

Luzmaria ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix du saurien. Elle tourna la tête vers Billy qui semblait désespéré. Elle avait l'impression de revoir l'adolescent manquant de confiance en lui. Elle savait très bien qu'il faisait de son mieux. Mais cela n'était visiblement pas suffisant. Avant que Mesogog ne puisse répondre, une alarme se mit à hurler dans le laboratoire. Elsa pianota sur une autre console.

\- Maître, ce sont les rangers !

\- Les rangers ? Vous devez vraiment avoir de l'importance pour qu'ils commettent une telle folie. Elsa, Zeltrax, arrêtez-les ! Empêchez-les d'arriver jusqu'ici !

\- A vos ordres, Maître ! répondirent à l'unisson les deux sbires du saurien.

Les rangers laissèrent les motos dans le couloir où ils venaient de déboucher. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes et partirent à la recherche des prisonniers. Tommy avait une petite idée d'où ils pouvaient se trouver, et se dirigea vers le laboratoire principal où lui-même avait été détenu quelques mois auparavant. Accompagné par Jason et le ranger rouge, il avançait sans faire de bruit, quand soudain une sirène se fit entendre.

\- On a été repéré, fit Conner en désignant les tyrannodrones qui s'avançaient vers eux.

\- Il faut absolument arriver jusqu'au labo principal, répliqua Tommy.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils sont là-bas ? s'enquit Jason

\- Pratiquement. Il faut qu'on passe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Dr. O. Je vais m'en occuper, allez-y !

\- Conner… Pas d'imprudence.

\- Compris, répliqua le jeune homme en s'élançant contre les soldats à tête de dinosaure.

\- Viens, Jason, le temps presse.

Ils se frayèrent un passage et continuèrent leur progression vers l'endroit qu'ils supposaient être le lieu où se trouvaient les prisonniers.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans le laboratoire, Billy avait cessé de travailler, il reprenait espoir. Il avait tenté d'approcher sa compagne d'infortune mais Mesogog l'en avait empêché. Quand il avait tenté de résister, le saurien l'avait envoyé voler contre un mur.

\- Billy ! hurla Luz en le voyant se relever avec peine et reprendre la position de combat qu'elle lui connaissait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Luz, on va s'en sortir et ce n'est pas ce gros lézard qui va nous en empêcher.

\- Vous voilà bien sûr de vous, mon cher professeur, fit Mesogog en approchant l'ancien ranger.

Billy regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse lui servir d'arme mais rien ne semblait faire l'affaire. Il doutait de tenir bien longtemps face à son adversaire cependant il lui fallait absolument gagner du temps. Les rangers n'étaient plus loin.

\- On dirait que votre ami ne vous tient pas en haute estime, fit le saurien en tournant la molette sur le côté du fauteuil

Luzmaria hurla. La douleur était devenue d'un coup insoutenable. Elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser.

\- Non, arrêtez, supplia la jeune femme des larmes coulant sur ses joues

\- Luz ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Espèce…

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand le saurien l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva de près de dix centimètres du sol sans que le scientifique ne puisse rien faire. Billy suffoquait, de petites lueurs dansaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de respirer. La porte du labo s'ouvrit sur le ranger noir et Jason qui entrèrent en courant.

\- Jason, occupe-toi d'elle ! s'écria Tommy tandis qu'il s'élançait sur Mesogog.

\- Bien compris.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'ancien ranger rouge pour délivrer la jeune femme attachée sur le siège au milieu de la pièce. Quand enfin la douleur cessa, Raf poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir Jason.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Billy !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, To… Le ranger noir s'en occupe.

Tommy frappa Mesogog dans le dos. Surpris le saurien laissa tomber le scientifique à terre. Celui-ci s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Le combat s'engagea entre le ranger noir et Mesogog, bien décidé à en finir avec lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps que celui-ci contrariait ses plans de domination de la planète.

PRDT/PRDT

Alex soupira en se garant devant la maison de Tommy Oliver. Elle espéra qu'elle ne commettait pas une erreur. Elle descendit de voiture et monta lentement les marches menant à l'entrée principale. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées donc elle supposait que le bon docteur était chez lui. Elle frappa et attendit en regardant autour d'elle. L'endroit était calme et apaisant. Une jeune femme rousse ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Je suis bien chez le docteur Oliver ?

\- Oui…

\- Bonjour, je suis à la recherche de mon mari, Jason Scott.

\- Mme Scott, je suis désolée mais votre mari est sorti

\- Et le docteur Oliver ?

\- Je suis désolée mais je crains qu'il ne soit sorti aussi, répondit Hayley mal à l'aise.

Alex soupira mais les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comment elle l'avait prévu.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre patience, mademoiselle…

\- Hayley, appelez-moi Hayley.

\- Alex. Vous croyez que je peux attendre mon mari à l'intérieur ?

Hayley hésita un instant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, les rangers étaient en pleine mission et ils avaient besoin d'elle au centre de commande. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux attendre sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous en prie. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? fit Hayley en refermant la porte.

\- Je veux bien mais avant vous permettez que j'utilise vos toilettes ? demanda la jeune femme. Le bébé avait une fâcheuse tendance à jouer avec sa vessie.

\- Bien sûr, fit Hayley. C'est juste la porte sur votre gauche.

Hayley se dirigea vers la cuisine quand soudain elle entendit l'alarme au sous-sol. Les rangers étaient en difficulté. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se précipita dans le centre de commandement en oubliant de fermer la trappe qui y menait.

PRDT/PRDT

Les choses avaient tourné à l'avantage de Mesogog. Tommy était en difficulté, acculé contre le mur, il subissait de plein fouet une attaque mentale de la part du saurien. Le ranger noir essayait en vain de résister mais cela se révélait extrêmement difficile. Jason avait aidé Billy à se relever et ils se battaient contre les tyrannodrones qui avaient envahi le laboratoire. Luz, de son coté, essayait d'aller jusque la desserte où le médaillon d'Ognor était posé. Il fallait qu'elle le récupère, il était hors de question que ce lézard le garde en sa possession. Elle s'approcha, le médaillon était à portée de main. Elle hésita une seconde mais quand elle vit que le saurien avait abandonné le ranger noir pour venir vers elle pour la stopper, elle referma le couvercle de la boîte et s'en empara. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à courir en zigzaguant entre les combattants pour sortir de ce laboratoire. Un rayon vint frapper le mur à côté d'elle, et la déflagration l'envoya contre la paroi du couloir. Elle sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule et faillit lâcher le coffret. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se remettre debout, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre le médaillon et Mesogog. Une main gantée l'aida à se mettre debout. En levant la tête elle s'aperçut que le ranger noir avait réussi à enfermer ses adversaires dans le laboratoire.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il

\- J'ai vu mieux, mais je préférerais ne pas trop traîner dans les parages, il y a un peu trop de monstres à mon goût, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, fit Jason qui soutenait Billy.

\- Les rangers, tous au point de rendez-vous ! ordonna le ranger noir.

Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient tout en se battant contre les tyrannodrones qui essayaient de leur barrer la route. Conner, Kira, Ethan et Trent les attendaient déjà.

\- Trent tu prends le prof avec toi, Jase tu vas avec Conner, miss Santiago avec moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, on se retrouve à la base. Ne prenez pas le chemin des écoliers.

Ils mirent les motos en marche et se lancèrent à fonds dans les couloirs. Ils atteignirent le point d'ouverture du vortex et disparurent sans que leurs adversaires n'aient pu les arrêter.

\- Rattrapez les, hurla Mesogog, il ne faut que pas qu'ils s'échappent ave le médaillon.

Une armée de soldats se précipita dans le vortex bien décidée à remplis sa mission.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans la maison de Tommy, Alex regardait autour d'elle, elle se demandait où avait bien pu disparaître son hôtesse. Elle entendit une alarme qui provenait d'une trappe ouverte près de la cheminée. Avec précaution elle descendit et se retrouva dans un endroit tout droit sorti d'un film de science-fiction. La jeune femme qui l'avait accueillie, lui tournait le dos et pianotait sur un clavier d'ordinateur en donnant des instructions. Dans un coin, il y a avait un bureau où régnait un certain désordre. Il y avait là des livres, des dossiers et des copies scolaires à moitié corrigées. A l'autre bout de la grande pièce, se trouvait une aire d'entraînement, avec des machines de musculation et à l'opposé, il y avait une espèce de renfoncement d'où provenaient des bruits bizarres. Elle frissonna à l'idée de ce qui pouvait s'y trouver.

\- Ici Conner, fit une voix dans les haut-parleurs, on est en route et on n'est pas seul. J'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr pour déposer Jason. Je ne peux pas rentrer directement à la base sans les y mener.

\- File vers la forêt, tu devrais pouvoir les y perdre facilement, répliqua Hayley en continuant de tapoter sur son clavier

\- Bien compris.

Alex s'approcha et vit sur l'écran son mari accroché à un homme casqué en combinaison rouge. Elle vit des monstres les poursuivre et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est cela ? demanda Alex qui cherchait une explication rationnelle à ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

\- Mme Scott vous ne devriez pas être ici, répondit Hayley gênée de s'être fait surprendre.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est une longue histoire… Il vaudrait peut être mieux attendre que votre mari revienne pour qu'il vous explique.

\- S'il revient en un seul morceau parce que ces choses-là ne me paraissent pas très amicales.

\- Je vous promets que le ranger rouge fera tout son possible pour vous le ramener en un seul morceau.

Des rugissements de moteur se firent entendre et une moto jaune suivie d'une moto bleue et d'un quad blanc firent leur apparition. Les rangers en descendirent. Le ranger blanc aida son passager à s'asseoir dans le coin infirmerie. Il semblait un peu sonné mais pas blessé.

\- Ça va prof ? demanda le ranger blanc.

\- Oui, oui, juste un peu secoué. Des nouvelles des autres ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

\- Conner et Jason ne devraient pas tarder à arriver mais j'ai perdu le contact avec Tommy, déclara Hayley

\- Tommy… murmura Billy, comme dans Tommy Oliver ?

\- Exactement, répondit le ranger bleu

\- On devrait peut-être partir à sa rechercher ? suggéra le ranger jaune

\- Pas question, ses ordres étaient bien clair, tout le monde rentre à la base et y reste, répliqua la jeune femme rousse

\- Au fait qui est notre invitée ? demanda Kira

\- La femme de Jason, dans la précipitation j'ai oublié de refermer la trappe.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut, enfin tu vois quoi… demanda le ranger bleu.

\- Oui sans problème. Je ne pense pas que notre amie aille raconter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Alex ne répondit pas, elle s'était assise sur les marches qui menaient à la trappe du salon. Tout ceci était totalement dingue. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle avait toujours cru que les power rangers n'étaient que des histoires de super héros qu'on racontait aux enfants pour les endormir et pourtant la preuve était bien là. Les power rangers étaient bien réels et son mari y était mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un autre rugissement de moteur se fit entendre et une moto rouge fit son apparition. Un ranger rouge en descendit et enfin elle aperçut celui qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de cinq ans. Il avait l'air d'aller bien même si elle devinait des hématomes ci et là.

\- Jason, dieu merci tu n'as rien. Est-ce que veux bien m'expliquer ce que tout ceci veut dire ? dit-elle en s'approchant.

Sans dire un mot, l'ancien ranger rouge prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle était la chose la plus importante pour lui et il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait caché tout un pan de sa vie. Il espérait simplement qu'elle prendrait le temps de l'écouter et de lui pardonner ce mensonge par omission.

\- Retro mutation, dirent les quatre adolescents en même temps, se retrouvant dans leurs vêtements de tous les jours.

Alex ouvrit des yeux ronds. Les Power Rangers étaient des adolescents qui devaient être âgés de seize ans tout au plus. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Des nouvelles du Dr. O ? demanda Kira en s'approchant d'Hayley

\- Non toujours rien, pourtant je suis sûre qu'il a quitté la forteresse de Mesogog.

\- Jason j'aimerai comprendre, murmura Alex

\- Je sais et je te promets de tout te raconter en temps et en heure mais pour le moment un ranger manque à l'appel et je ne me sentirai totalement tranquille que quand il sera rentré à la base

\- Tommy ?

\- Oui Tommy…

\- D'accord

\- Tu devrais rentrer à la maison

\- Hors de question je reste avec toi, fit-elle avec un air de défi.

Jason soupira, embrassa sa femme et s'approcha de Billy qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hey ça va vieux frère ?

\- Oui. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à un monstre à tête de dinosaure.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Il voulait que je l'aide à retrouver la Pierre de Gémini grâce à un médaillon de l'ordre d'Ognor.

\- C'est quoi cet ordre ? Et c'est quoi cette pierre ? demanda Ethan.

\- Selon une légende que j'ai entendue il y a quelques années, la Pierre de Gémini serait la source d'un grand pouvoir. Celui-ci est protégé par les guerriers et les sages de l'ordre d'Ognor. D'après ce que je sais, la pierre a été perdue il y a plus de deux mille ans après qu'un soldat l'eut volée pour l'amour d'une femme. Quand il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, il l'a cachée pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains des forces du mal. Il a n'a jamais révélé son secret même sous la torture. Ceux qui mettront la main sur cette pierre auront accès à un pouvoir incommensurable et pourront devenir les maîtres de l'univers. Vous comprenez pourquoi elle est tant convoitée ?

\- Si jamais Mesogog met la main dessus, tout sera perdu, il pourra mettre son projet à exécution, murmura Kira en frissonnant.

Un lourd silence retomba. Alex se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar toute éveillée. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait si ce n'était que l'avenir du monde reposait sur les épaules de gamins encore au lycée.

PRDT/PRDT

Les choses allaient mal pour Tommy et le docteur Santiago. Les tyrannodrones les poursuivaient sans relâche ainsi qu'une espèce d'androïde qui lançait des éclairs avec son épée. Bien accrochée au ranger noir, elle espérait que celui-ci savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils allaient beaucoup trop vite à son goût et elle avait déjà fermé les yeux une demi-douzaine de fois alors qu'ils avaient été sur le point de se crasher contre un arbre ou un autre obstacle. Il prit un sentier de terre qui menait en plein milieu de la forêt et là Luz sut qu'ils allaient très probablement terminer enroulés autour d'un arbre.

\- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de ralentir un peu, hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du moteur, sinon on va finir en crêpe contre un arbre !

Un éclair vint s'abattre contre le tronc d'arbre qu'ils venaient de passer.

\- Ou peut-être pas finalement, cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Tommy sourit intérieurement, même si sa passagère était effrayée, elle parvenait à garder un certain calme et même un peu d'humour. Soudain il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses roues. Une crevasse était en train se former. Il accéléra en espérant attendre le bord avant que le terrain ne s'affaisse totalement mais échoua. Il se sentit tomber.

\- Accrochez-vous bien, hurla-t-il, l'atterrissage risque d'être dur !

Ils atterrirent dans un grand fracas de métal. Des pierres continuaient de tomber jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité totale se fit. Quand le grondement cessa enfin, on pouvait entendre le grincement d'une roue qui tournait dans le vide. Tommy avait essayé de protéger au mieux sa passagère. Il l'avait littéralement enveloppée avec son corps. Luz ouvrit les yeux surprise d'être encore en vie. Elle semblait relativement indemne si on excluait sa cheville qui était probablement cassée et son poignet foulé. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur le côté de sa tête, où une pierre l'avait frappée mais cela semblait bénin. Elle tenta de bouger mais un poids l'en empêcha. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais vu la chaleur dégagée par ce qui la maintenait au sol, elle supposa que c'était le corps du ranger noir. Il semblait inconscient. Elle tenta de l'appeler et de le secouer doucement mais rien n'y fit, elle allait devoir attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à analyser tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. Son père n'était pas fou, la Pierre de Gémini existait bel et bien. Et peut-être que si elle arrivait à traduire les symboles sur le médaillon, elle pourrait mettre la main sur la clé qui permettait d'accéder au pouvoir suprême. Tommy grogna, son corps était endolori, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda une voix féminine

Et soudain, le souvenir des dernières lui revint en mémoire : la bataille dans le parc, la mission de secours dans la forteresse de Mesogog, leur fuite et enfin leur chute dans une crevasse. Ça en faisait beaucoup même pour un ranger. Cependant il semblait se tirer de cette chute relativement indemne grâce à sa combinaison et ses pouvoirs.

\- Ça peut aller et vous docteur Santiago ?

\- Rien de bien grave, mais j'arriverai sûrement mieux à respirer si vous ne m'écrasiez pas

\- Oh désolé

Le ranger noir se releva avec quelques difficultés. Grâce à la vision nocturne intégrée à son casque, il pouvait examiner ce qui les entourait. Il paraissait évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas repartir par où ils étaient tombés, c'était bien trop haut et les parois étaient très instables. De plus il semblait qu'une partie de la crevasse s'était refermée à cause du glissement de terrain.

\- Vous croyez que vous pourrez marcher ? Il vaut mieux ne pas rester dans le coin, les murs risquent de s'effondrer et nous ensevelir à tout moment.

\- Avec un peu d'aide oui. Mais vous avez une idée où ces galeries peuvent nous mener

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est mieux que d'attendre ici que Zeltrax et les tyrannodrones nous retrouvent

\- C'n'est pas faux. Zeltrax c'est l'espèce de boîte de conserve qui voulait nous atomiser avec son sabre ?

\- Oui…

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il soit aussi en colère, mis à part être un ranger je veux dire ?

\- Aucune idée, il faudra que je pense à le lui demander à notre prochaine rencontre, répliqua Tommy en souriant sous son casque

\- Ouais ben pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, j'aimerai bien sortir d'ici.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres docteur…

Luz se releva mais quand elle tenta de poser son pied par terre, elle grogna de douleur.

\- Vous êtes blessée ?

\- Ma cheville… Je crois qu'elle est cassée…

\- Attendez, montrez-moi ça.

Il la fit asseoir et examina la cheville en question, la jeune femme avait raison, elle était belle et bien cassée. Il chercha autour de lui et trouva deux morceaux de bois mais il n'avait rien pour les faire tenir.

\- Tenez prenez ceci, fit Luz en lui tendant son grand foulard

Il fit un bandage de fortune pour immobiliser la cheville et éviter que la blessure ne s'aggrave. Elle tenta de se remettre debout avec l'aide du ranger noir. Elle grimaça mais la douleur était tolérable du moment qu'elle n'y mettait pas de poids. Ils se mirent en route en espérant trouver une sortie au bout de la galerie. Soudain elle s'arrêta net.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Tommy

\- La boîte… J'ai perdu la boîte… Il faut la retrouver… Il ne faut pas que la tête de dinosaure remette la main dessus.

\- D'accord, asseyez-vous ici, je vais la chercher.

\- C'est un coffret métallique, à peu près de cette grandeur, expliqua Luz en montrant la taille avec les mains

Tommy s'éloigna vers le lieu de l'accident. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la jeune femme tenait à cette boîte. Il arriva rapidement et fouilla les décombre. Il la trouva rapidement coincée entre la paroi rocheuse et le siège de ce qui restait de son quad. Il reprit la route et retrouva le docteur Santiago qui parut soulagée.

PRDT/PRDT*

Zeltrax patrouillait dans la forêt, sa proie n'avait pas pu s'évanouir dans la nature comme par magie. Il devait le retrouver sinon son maître n'hésiterait à le lui faire payer. Finalement il se trouva au bord d'une cavité qui semblait récente et au fond il reconnut les débris du quad du ranger noir. Enfin la chance lui souriait un peu. Il appela les tyrannodrones qui l'accompagnaient et sauta dans le trou. Il sentait l'odeur de la victoire. Il allait enfin pouvoir en finir avec celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde. Le tuer était un châtiment trop clément, il voulait le faire souffrir, le briser. Il avançait dans le tunnel en se demandant comment il allait procéder.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans l'antre des rangers, un silence de mort régnait, on entendait seulement Hayley qui pianotait sur le clavier tout en continuant d'appeler sans cesse le ranger manquant à l'appel. Kira avait pris soin des égratignures des différents rangers et de Billy. Jason ressemblait à un lion en cage. Cette situation lui rappelait le nombre de fois où Tommy avait été capturé par leurs ennemis et toù ils avaient attendu de ses nouvelles dans le centre de commande. Seulement cette fois-ci, il n'y avait ni Zordon, ni Alpha pour les aider à le retrouver. Alex regardait son mari. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi inquiet. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Tommy Oliver, elle savait juste que c'était un ancien camarade de lycée au même titre que Billy Cranston. Mais Jason parlait rarement de cette période de sa vie. Elle avait supposé que vivre à Angel Grove la ville où soi-disant se produisaient des attaques de monstres n'était pas vraiment un bon souvenir. Maintenant elle commençait à entrevoir la vérité. Jason avait été de près ou de loin mêlé aux rangers ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été au plus près des combats. Elle frissonna à cette idée.

\- J'ai un signal, s'écria Hayley

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire avec précision mais ils sont quelque part dans ce secteur, dit-elle en affichant une carte.

\- Ça fait tout de même une sacrée surface à couvrir, remarqua Conner

\- Je sais mais j'ai des interférences dont je ne trouve pas l'origine.

\- Peut être que je pourrais vous aider, dit Billy en s'approchant. J'ai une certaine expérience dans le domaine.

\- D'accord mais si jamais vous cassez un de mes bébés je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

\- Pas de soucis.

Billy attrapa une boîte à outil et dévissa plusieurs panneaux de contrôles. Il se sentait à l'aise dans ce rôle de bricoleur, il avait plus d'une fois sauver les rangers grâce à ses inventions. Il aurait aimé que Zordon et Alpha fussent là pour l'aider et le guider.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans les tunnels, Tommy et Luz avançaient aussi rapidement que leur permettait la blessure de la jeune femme. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter de peur que la boîte de conserve et ses comparses ne les rattrapent. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Les voix portaient loin et ils avaient reconnu la voix électronique de Zeltrax qui donnait des ordres à ses sbires.

\- Ça va ? demanda le rager noir inquiet

\- Oui, oui, mentit Luz. Il faut continuer, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se rapprochent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire sans aucune autre sortie. Ils étaient bloqués.

\- Eh mince ! On est coincé ! s'écria Luz qui avait du mal à ne pas céder à la panique. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Aucune idée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quoi qu'il arrive je ne les laisserai pas vous faire du mal, affirma Tommy avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations désespérées mais celle-ci gagnait la palme. Il examina la salle où ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait rien pour pouvoir se défendre. Sur le mur du fond, il remarqua une série de symboles et de dessins gravés dans la pierre. Il en reconnut quelques-uns, il les avait vus dans la base de données des Power Rangers mais jamais il n'avait eu le temps d'approfondir leur signification.

\- Docteur Santiago venez voir ça ! appela-t-il

La jeune femme s'approcha. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle connaissait ces symboles, elle avait passé ces dernières années à les étudier. Elle les avait découverts dans les carnets et les divers documents de travail de son père, mais malgré toutes les recherches entreprises, elle n'avait jamais réussi à tous les déchiffrer.

\- Ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda le ranger noir

\- Oui j'ai déjà vu ces symboles. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire pour la plupart. En tout cas c'est étrange de retrouver ces mêmes symboles sur le médaillon que j'ai subtilisé à tête de dinosaure.

\- Un médaillon ?

\- Oui tête de lézard a fortement insisté auprès de Billy pour qu'il déchiffre leur signification. Cela aurait un rapport avec la légende la Pierre de Gémini. Mon père a passé sa vie à la chercher.

Luz frissonna, elle pouvait entendre leurs adversaires qui approchaient à toute vitesse. Malgré ses protestations, le ranger noir la fit asseoir dans un petit creux qu'il y avait dans la roche et qui la cachait partiellement.

\- Hayley, c'est Tommy tu m'entends ? dit-il en portant son poignet au visage. Hayley ? Si tu peux m'entendre j'ai besoin de renfort !

Mais personne ne répondait à ses appels à l'aide. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution se battre jusqu'à la fin pour protéger le docteur Santiago. Zeltrax et les tyrannodrones firent leur apparition. Ils étaient assez nombreux et Tommy se demanda comment il allait faire, jamais il n'arriverait à les battre tous sans aide. Cependant il se mit en position de combat et attendit que l'ennemi attaque. Rafaela Luzmaria Santiago n'avait jamais été une personne très croyante mais à cette occasion, elle pria pour que les puissances supérieures qui régissaient le monde leur apportent un peu de leur aide.

\- Comme on se retrouve ranger noir ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'enfuir ? Donne-moi le médaillon et je te promets que ta mort sera rapide.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, boîte de conserve ! s'écria Tommy pour gagner du temps.

\- Ah non ? Je ne te crois pas ranger ! Ce médaillon est à mon maître !

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne l'ai pas ! affirma le ranger noir tout en sachant très bien que Luz l'avait caché dans la grotte.

\- Tant pis pour toi, je vais faire en sorte que le docteur et toi mourriez de la manière la plus horrible.

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, le provoqua Tommy

\- Attaquez ! hurla Zeltrax

Le combat s'engagea et malgré toutes ses années d'expérience en tant que ranger, Tommy savait reconnaître une situation désespérée quand il en voyait une. Cependant il se battait sans répit, tyrannodrone après tyrannodrone tandis que Zeltrax cherchait le docteur des yeux. Celle-ci se recroquevilla encore plus. Si elle avait pu se fondre dans la pierre elle l'aurait fait. Une explosion secoua la caverne et des pierres se détachèrent du plafond. Et c'est là que l'androïde comprit quelle punition il allait infliger au ranger. Il lui fallait attendre encore un peu pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il fallait que celui-ci fût à bout de force pour l'empêcher de réagir à temps. Tommy se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il assenait coups de poings et coups de pieds mais les adversaires étaient trop nombreux et les coups pleuvaient. Les diverses explosions faisaient trembler la caverne et Luz craignait que celle-ci ne finisse par s'écrouler. Le ranger noir faiblissait à vu d'œil, le combat n'était pas vraiment équilibré. Il tomba à genoux et ne put se relever, se fut ce moment que choisit Zeltrax pour donner l'ordre de la retraite.

\- Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence ranger, tu vas mourir ici seul en sachant que tu as échoué et que mon maître va conquérir le monde et le façonner à son image. Adieu ranger noir ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

Il sortit de la caverne leva son épée vers le plafond de celle-ci et envoya une vague d'énergie qui alla frapper la roche juste au-dessus de l'entrée de la grotte. Toute la salle se mit à trembler et des blocs de rocher se détachèrent bloquant ainsi l'entrée les ensevelissant à tout jamais sous terre. Luz hurla en voyant les rochers s'abattre sur Tommy, celui-ci se roula en boule pour essayer de se protéger et attendit que le vacarme cesse. Quand enfin le silence revint, Luz sortit de sa cachette et se traîna à hauteur du ranger qui semblait inconscient. Elle remarqua que la pierre noire qu'il portait à son poignet brillait légèrement. Soudain l'armure se désagrégea laissant seulement un homme vêtu d'un pantalon kaki et d'un tee-shirt noir, les cheveux coupés court. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. C'était celui pour qui elle avait craqué quand elle était au lycée, il avait été son prof d'arts martiaux pendant une bonne partie de sa scolarité mais surtout il avait été le ranger vert, puis le ranger blanc, puis le ranger rouge. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de se trouver dans les parages pour pouvoir les surveiller et les aider dans la mesure de ses moyens. Bien sûr personne ne la remarquait, elle n'était que l'intello de service, n'avait aucun ami et pas mal d'ennemis.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu devais être mêlé à cette histoire quand j'ai vu Jason et Billy, murmura-t-elle. Tommy réveille-toi… Allez un petit effort !

Mais Tommy ne répondit pas. Luz l'examina pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ses jambes étaient ensevelies par l'éboulement et elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il y avait des blessures ou pas. Elle pressa sur les côtés et constata qu'au moins deux ou trois cotes étaient cassées. Il y avait des éraflures, des bosses et des hématomes en pagaïe.

\- Allez Tommy, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste, réveille-toi !

Elle se sentait perdue, que devait-elle faire ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Puis elle prit la décision de dégager les jambes du ranger. Elle commença à retirer les rochers avec précaution, cela allait prendre des heures mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans l'antre des Dino tonnerres, la tension était à son comble. Jason continuait de faire les cent pas, les jeunes rangers étaient assis sur les tapis d'entraînement. Ils avaient tenté de convaincre Hayley de les laisser partir à la recherche du Dr. O mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus de détails, il était inutile de foncer tête baissée. Ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces si jamais leur ennemi lançait une attaque sur la ville pour se venger de son échec. Billy continuait à travailler sur les différents systèmes de localisation. Comparé au centre de commande, leur matériel était archaïque et pourtant contre toute attente, cela fonctionnait.

\- Hayley, tu es prête ? demanda Billy en tutoyant la jeune femme sans même s'en rendre compte. On va faire un essai. Si ça marche on devrait pouvoir rétablir le contact avec Tommy.

\- Vas-y je suis prête.

Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons, tourna quelques molettes et donna le signal

\- Tommy, c'est Hayley ! Est-ce que tu me reçois ? Tommy, je t'en prie répond !

Un grésillement se fit entendre puis une voix féminine se fit entendre.

\- Allo ? Quelqu'un m'entend ?

\- Luz c'est toi ? fit Billy

\- Billy ? Oh dieu soit loué ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente d'entendre ta voix

\- Luz où est le ranger noir ? Pourquoi tu réponds à son communicateur ?

\- Il est mal en point Billy. Il s'est battu contre ces machins à tête de dinosaures et une espèce de boîte de conserve. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Et la boîte de conserve a fait sauter l'entrée, on est coincé.

\- Coincés où ? demanda Hayley

\- Dans une espèce de grande salle ronde sous terre. Il n'y a aucune sortie possible. Il y a des inscriptions au mur comme celle qu'il y a sur le médaillon, mais je ne peux vous dire précisément où on est, je ne connais pas la région du tout.

\- Continue de nous parler on est en train de trianguler ton signal. Dans quel état est le ranger noir ?

\- Tommy est inconscient pour le moment…

Hayley et Billy se regardèrent. Si la jeune femme connaissait l'identité du ranger noir cela voulait dire qu'il y avait eu surcharge de l'armure et qu'il y avait eu une rétro mutation forcée.

\- Son armure s'est désagrégée après l'éboulement. J'aurai dû me douter que Tommy était dans les parages quand je t'ai vu toi, Jason et les rangers.

\- Luz et toi es-tu blessée ?

\- Oh rien de très grave je survivrai, enfin si on arrive à sortir d'ici. Billy, il y a un truc bizarre. Est-ce que tout le monde est rentré sain et sauf ?

\- Oui Luz, tout le monde va bien.

\- Merci mon Dieu. Billy, le cristal noir de Tommy est luminescent depuis qu'on est entré dans la grotte. Et pendant le combat, on aurait dit que quelque chose drainait son énergie.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- J'ai déjà vu Tommy se battre une bonne centaine de fois, jamais il ne s'est passé ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte sauf à l'époque du ranger vert et ça remonte à trop loin pour que ça puisse avoir une incidence. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal.

\- Dr. Santiago, j'ai les coordonnées et on va tout faire pour vous dégager de là le plus vite possible, il va vous falloir un peu de patience

\- Oh de la patience j'en ai à revendre mais je ne sais pas combien de temps Tommy va tenir, il a l'air tout de même sérieusement blessé. J'essaye de le dégager mais les rochers sont trop gros et j'ai peur qu'une mauvaise manipulation ne fasse encore plus de dégâts.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, on va venir aussi vite que possible, assura Billy.

La communication fut rompue et tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Leur ami était en vie même s'il était mal en point. Les jeunes rangers s'étaient rapprochés et avaient écouté la conversation avec intérêt. Jason se sentait encore plus impuissant, son ami était blessé et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

\- Hayley, y a-t-il un moyen de mesurer l'énergie du cristal de Tommy ? demanda Billy.

\- Je pense que oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si ce que Luz a dit se révèle exact, Tommy risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

\- Comment cela ? s'enquit Jason

\- Eh bien si j'ai bien déchiffré les informations, le Dino Cristal est lié à l'ADN de celui qui le porte.

\- Oui c'est cela, confirma Hayley, cela leur donne des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Conner a acquis une super vitesse, les hurlements soniques de Kira font des ravages dans les rangs des tyrannodrones, Ethan est une armure humaine, Trent peut se camoufler comme un caméléon et Tommy a le pouvoir d'invisibilité.

\- As-tu envisagé ce qui se passerait si le porteur du cristal était sérieusement blessé où même décédait ?

\- A quoi tu penses Billy ? s'enquit l'ancien ranger rouge

\- Trop tôt pour le dire, je voudrais vérifier quelques données avant d'avancer une théorie.

Hayley et Billy se mirent au travail mais Jason commençait à voir où le scientifique voulait en venir. Le cristal était en train de s'alimenter de l'énergie vitale de son porteur pour maintenir son pouvoir.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans la grotte, Luz avait cessé de dégager Tommy, ce qu'elle avait dit à Billy était exact, une seule mauvaise manipulation et tout s'écroulerait sur le ranger noir toujours inconscient. Elle alla récupérer la boîte contenant le médaillon et revint s'asseoir auprès de son compagnon d'infortune. Elle examina le bijou sans le toucher. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir ses notes sous la main. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans les inscriptions. Elle tourna la tête et étudia le mur plus en détail. Soudain, une séquence de symboles attira son attention. Elle la connaissait, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares qu'elle avait réussi à déchiffrer.

_« Et viendra le jour où le faucon, le loup et le tyrannosaure fileront vers les terres sacrées d'Iridia où la lumière sacrée leur indiquera le chemin vers le pouvoir au plus profond de l'humanité »_

Luz s'était toujours demandée ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il n'y avait pas d'animaux plus différents qu'un faucon, un loup et un tyrannosaure. Et où se trouvait Iridia ? Malgré ses recherches, elle n'avait trouvé aucune référence à cet endroit sur la terre. Elle regarda Tommy toujours inconscient et soudain tout devint clair. Ce ne pouvait pas être aussi simple… Elle se traîna vers le mur pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle s'intéressa à un dessin en particulier, il représentait de manière schématique le médaillon dans la boîte. Une cavité dans la paroi en avait la même forme. Du bout des doigts elle en traça le contour, cela ressemblait à une serrure. Et si le médaillon était une clé ? Mais à quoi donnait-il accès ? Luz s'intéressa à une autre série de symboles et de dessins. Cela ressemblait à un avertissement.

« Pouvoir… chercheurs d'étoiles… ennemis de… faux dieux… mort et destruction… »

Ce n'était vraiment pas très clair. Elle regarda de plus près les différents dessins et en reconnut un. Elle l'avait vu quand elle était plus jeune, sur le zord qui avait failli détruire la ville à plusieurs reprises et qui appartenait au ranger vert : le dragonzord. Un autre dessin représentait un hiéroglyphe qui désignait le dieu Ra. Quelle pouvait bien être la relation entre le ranger vert et le dieu Ra ? Elle secoua la tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint d'un article qu'un de ses vieux amis de la fac avait écrit et qui disait que les pyramides de l'ancienne Egypte n'étaient autres que des sites d'amarrage pour des vaisseaux aliens. Autant dire qu'il avait été décrié par la communauté scientifique et que peu de temps après il avait disparu de la circulation. Elle avait lu par curiosité, les textes sur lesquels s'appuyait cette théorie hasardeuse. Dans l'un deux, on prétendait que les dieux égyptiens étaient des extra-terrestres qui avaient réduit cette partie du monde en esclavage jusqu'à ce qu'une révolte ne poussent ces aliens à battre en retraite. Elle ne savait pas si tout cela avait un lien, mais en tout cas cela sembler coller à ce qu'elle déchiffrait petit à petit. Et si ce que refermait cette caverne était protégé par une force inconnue et si c'était cela qui avait affecté Tommy… Luz n'en était pas convaincue mais elle préférait tout de même avertir les autre parce que si sa théorie s'avérait exacte, et que les rangers venaient secourir le ranger noir, ils couraient un grave danger. Dans un effort désespéré, elle alla retrouver Tommy toujours inconscient et chercha à communiquer avec la base des rangers. Elle pressa sa main sur le bracelet et espéra que cela déclenche la communication

\- Billy ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Je te reçois Luz. Comment va Tommy ?

\- Il s'affaiblit. Son cristal est en train de briller de plus en plus fort et je crois savoir pourquoi.

\- En effet, on a constaté des niveaux d'énergie très élevés. On suppose que le cristal se nourrit de la force vitale de Tommy puisqu'il est lié à son ADN

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit lié au cristal, je pense qu'il y une énergie inconnue qui le draine de ses pouvoirs parce qu'il est perçu comme une menace.

\- Une menace pour quoi ?

\- Je ne le sais pas, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir des inscriptions sur les murs de cette grotte, il y a quelque chose de caché ici et le médaillon d'Ognor serait une clé, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à une serrure. Billy si vous envoyez les rangers, ils seront en danger parce que ce qui draine le cristal de Tommy fera de même avec les leur.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- A 90% oui. Billy, mon père a passé sa vie à chercher la Pierre de Gémini et quand il est décédé, j'ai repris ses recherches. Et ce que j'ai pu tirer des inscriptions ici me laisse peu de doutes et pourtant je voudrais tant me tromper. Les rangers ne doivent sous aucun prétexte s'approcher de cette grotte.

\- Bien compris. On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va tenir bien longtemps.

\- On va venir, Luz.

La jeune femme interrompit la communication. Elle soupira. Elle sentait la peur l'envahir mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Il était de sa responsabilité de veiller sur le ranger noir, tout comme lui avait veillé sur les habitants d'Angel Grove toutes ces années. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Si seulement, il pouvait reprendre connaissance.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans l'antre des Dino tonnerre, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Jason et Billy avait partagé un seul regard et ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Si les rangers ne pouvaient pas aller chercher leur mentor, c'est eux qui iraient.

\- Jason ? Tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire ? demanda Alex inquiète.

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons d'en vouloir à Tommy pour ma disparition d'il y a deux ans mais il faut que tu comprennes, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

\- Jase, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec les rangers ? s'enquit-elle. Et je veux la vérité !

Jason soupira. Il lança un regard à Billy qui acquiesça. Il était temps de confier à sa femme le plus grand de tous ses secrets.

\- J'avais à peine quinze ans quand j'ai endossé pour la première fois l'armure rouge du tyrannosaure. Rita Repulsa menaçait de détruire le monde, je ne pouvais pas refuser de me battre. J'ai été un ranger jusqu'à ce que je sois choisi pour aller en Suisse pour la Conférence de Paix. A mon retour, j'ai repris temporairement l'armure du ranger doré pour aider les rangers Zeo à battre le roi Mondo et l'Empire des Machines. Quand Tommy est venu me chercher il y a deux ans, c'était pour une excellente raison, les généraux de l'Empire des Machines qui s'étaient échappés menaçaient de détruire la Terre et il était de notre responsabilité de les en empêcher. Alex, ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que Tommy a été un ranger beaucoup plus longtemps que moi, il a porté quatre couleurs différentes, a mené à la bataille quatre équipes de rangers et ça sans jamais prendre en considération ses propres besoins ou sa propre sécurité. Il a veillé sur toutes les équipes de rangers d'une manière ou d'une autre depuis qu'il a passé le flambeau il y a sept ans.

\- Et ton ami Billy était aussi un ranger ?

\- Oui madame, j'ai été le premier ranger bleu, répliqua Billy qui avait écouté la conversation. Et quand je n'ai plus pu être un ranger, je les ai aidés depuis leur centre de commandement. J'ai été témoin du dévouement de Tommy depuis ses débuts. Il aurait donné sa vie pour nous sauver tous sans même sourciller.

\- C'est de la folie, Jason.

\- Je le sais mais je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, il est comme un frère pour moi. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves. Alex je t'en prie essaye de comprendre.

\- J'essaye, mais ça me paraît tellement incroyable. Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ?

\- Parce que maintenir notre identité secrète faisait partie des règles à respecter et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus un ranger que je vais rompre mon serment.

Billy avait préparé tout un équipent dont ils allaient avoir besoin s'ils voulaient sortir le docteur Santiago et Tommy de leur prison souterraine.

\- On devrait vous accompagner, dit le ranger rouge

\- C'est hors de question, fit Hayley, vous avez entendu le docteur Santiago, cet endroit est dangereux.

\- Oui mais si jamais les tyrannodrones ou Zeltrax sont toujours dans le coin, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne serez pas de taille. Nous ne nous approcherons pas de la grotte mais nous couvrirons vos arrières, reprit Conner avec conviction.

\- D'accord, répliqua Jason, mais si jamais vous mettez un pied dans ces tunnels, ranger ou pas, pouvoirs ou pas, je vous ferai passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Billy ?

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. On peut y aller

\- Sois prudent, dit Alex en embrassant son mari.

\- Promis et essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter j'en ai vu d'autre.

Billy grimpa sur le quad de Trent et Jason prit place derrière Conner. Toute la troupe partie en trombe à la recherche du ranger manquant à l'appel. Alex alla de nouveau s'asseoir les marches. Elle avait du mal à digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et pourtant dans son for intérieur cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Jason avait toujours eu un sens de la justice très développé et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à s'engager dans les forces de l'ordre. Il devait même passer son examen d'inspecteur dans un mois, juste après la naissance du bébé. Machinalement elle se caressa le ventre. A huit mois de grossesse, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle attendait un garçon ou une fille. A chaque fois qu'elle devait faire une échographie, le bébé se tournait de telle manière que le médecin ne pouvait voir son sexe.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans la caverne, Luz tentait de maîtriser la panique qui montait graduellement. Un grognement attira son attention. Il semblait que le ranger noir était en train de reprendre connaissance.

\- Tommy ? fit doucement Luz

\- Ouah, quelqu'un a chopé le monstre qui m'a renversé.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre mais une boîte de conserve, répliqua Luz. Essaye de bouger le moins possible.

Tommy ouvrit les yeux et vit le docteur Santiago le regarder avec inquiétude. Tout son corps était endolori et il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes.

\- Mes jambes, je peux à peine les sentir, murmura-t-il

\- Pas étonnant la moitié de la caverne t'est tombée dessus. J'ai essayé de te dégager mais le tout est trop instable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas les secours sont en route.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda Tommy

\- Ma cheville me fait un mal de chien, je suis au bord de la crise de panique mais à part ça tout va bien.

\- Au moins tu as gardé ton humour.

\- Grandir dans la ville la plus attaquée par les monstres a cet effet-là je suppose. J'ai pu parler à Billy et à une femme, désolée je n'ai pas retenu son nom, les secours sont en route. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il y a une complication… Et de taille…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Luz expliqua au ranger noir tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il était impressionné par les connaissances de la jeune femme et inquiet pour ses rangers.

\- Tu as trouvé le secret caché dans la grotte ?

\- J'ai une idée mais ça me paraît improbable. De plus le médaillon a un mécanisme de défense, Billy a eu la bonne idée de l'effleurer du bout des doigts et il a atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'ai pas voulu courir le risque de me retrouver la tête dans le potage sans personne pour veiller sur toi.

\- C'est vrai que c'est ta spécialité ça de veiller sur les rangers. Maintenant que j'y repense, tu étais toujours dans les parages quand nos communicateurs bipaient.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour vous aider. C'était ma manière à moi de combattre le méchant du jour, c'est aussi pour ça que je me suis inscrite à tes cours d'arts martiaux et je dois bien avouer que tes leçons m'ont servi plusieurs fois notamment pendant le Grand Compte à Rebours.

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis archéologue comme mon père, je suis aussi diplômée en ingénierie et dans les sciences de l'espace. Et toi Tommy ?

\- J'ai un doctorat en paléontologie, je suppose que me battre aux cotés de dinosaures m'a donné envie d'en savoir plus sur eux. J'ai parcouru la moitié du monde à faire des fouilles et maintenant je suis prof de sciences au lycée de Reefside

\- Euh toi ? Prof de sciences ? Si je me souviens bien c'était Billy qui t'aidait à faire tes devoirs de sciences au lycée. La vie est bizarrement faite. Je ne pensais vraiment pas te retrouver et encore moins dans ces circonstances.

\- Moi non plus, jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir. Je suppose que tu as continué d'aider les rangers après notre départ ?

\- Yep, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai cessé que quand je suis partie poursuivre mon cursus à Boston. Comme toi j'ai parcouru le globe pour des fouilles archéologiques. Mais je revenais toujours à mon point de départ Angel Grove. M. Kaplan a même essayé de m'embaucher au lycée en tant que prof d'histoire mais je ne voulais pas me poser et m'installer. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle envoyant le ranger noir grimacer.

\- J'ai vu mieux et pire aussi. Je me disais que si je me transmutais, je pourrais me dégager.

\- N'essaye même pas Tommy Oliver ! s'exclama Luz. Nous sommes coincés ici depuis quatre heures au moins, et ce qui draine ton cristal ne cesse de s'intensifier, imagine seulement ce qui se passerait si tu activais ton morpher. Tu pourrais faire s'écrouler la caverne sur nous, et je n'ai pas survécu à tous ces monstres pour finir ensevelie sous des tonnes de rochers.

\- Ouais tu as raison, mauvaise idée, désolé, fit Tommy d'un ton contrit.

Luz tourna la tête. Elle était à bout de nerf, sa cheville lui faisait souffrir le martyr et elle ne voyait aucune solution à leur situation parce que même si Jason et Billy venaient, ils mettraient des heures à les dégager sans l'aide des rangers. Elle savait très bien que Tommy ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps. Elle sentit une larme couler sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais elle se sentait désespérée. Le ranger noir s'en aperçut et en fut ému.

\- Hey, ne pleure pas, on va s'en tirer. J'ai une entière confiance en Billy et Jason, ils vont nous sortir de là…

\- Je sais mais est-ce qu'ils arriveront à temps ? Tu t'affaiblis de plus en plus, ne me dis pas le contraire. Si seulement je trouvais ce qui draine ton cristal, je pourrais y mettre un terme mais sans mes notes et mon ordinateur ça ne sert à rien.

\- Hey, hey, hey, respire un bon coup tout n'est pas perdu. Tu dis que tout ceci a un rapport avec la légende de la Pierre de Gémini, que le médaillon que tu as dérobé à Mesogog serait une clé qui donnerait accès à quelque chose dans cette grotte qui est protégé par une énergie inconnue qui considère mon cristal comme un danger potentiel.

\- En gros c'est cela oui…

\- Tu as une idée de ce qui pourrait être caché ici ?

\- Juste des hypothèses… Enfin une surtout…

\- Explique-moi

\- Eh bien, les sages qui veillaient sur la pierre savaient que la tentation serait grande si le pouvoir n'était pas scellé. Pour pouvoir utiliser la pierre, il faut une sorte de clé qui donne le contrôle de la puissance à la personne qui la détient.

\- Donc sans cette clé, la Pierre de Gémini est sans danger et sans la pierre la clé ne sert à rien.

\- C'est cela, il faut les deux éléments pour pouvoir s'en servir.

\- Et tu crois que c'est la clé qui est cachée ici

\- Oui c'est ce que je pense. Je suppose qu'il y a des instructions pour la procédure à suivre mais je n'ai pas réussi à les déchiffrer. J'ai trouvé une partie d'un texte que j'avais réussi à traduire il y a quelques mois qui n'a ni queue ni tête et des mises en garde contre des ennemis, des faux dieux. C'est mince.

Tommy ferma les yeux un instant. Il se sentait faiblir, mais il ne voulait pas affoler sa compagne encore plus. Il ne sentait plus se jambes et il craignait que sa colonne vertébrale n'ait fait les frais de ce dernier combat.

\- Tu peux me montrer le médaillon ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui mais ne le touche pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

Elle lui tendit la boîte. Il examina son contenu attentivement. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, seulement il ne se rappelait pas où. Certains symboles lui paraissaient familiers. Il reconnut immédiatement celui du dragonzord. Un autre lui sauta aux yeux, c'était les armoiries de la famille royale de Triforia. Ah si seulement sa mémoire avait été meilleure. Il avait passé des heures à étudier la base de données des rangers que Zordon lui avait transmise et il était sûr qu'il y avait des informations qui auraient pu les aider. Pendant ce temps-là, Luz était retournée près du mur. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait d'autres informations. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- Chercheurs d'étoile… ennemis de… faux dieux… répéta-t-elle. Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de marqué concernant le médaillon ?

\- Je cherche…

Elle entendit des voix venant de l'extérieur et elle reprit espoir.

\- Tommy ? Luz ? Vous êtes là ? demanda une voix masculine.

\- Jason ? Billy ? appela le ranger noir

\- Ouais c'est nous.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de vous entendre.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- J'ai vu mieux, répliqua Tommy, je ne sens plus rien au niveau des jambes, j'ai mal à la poitrine quand je respire. Luz a une cheville cassée et un poignet foulé, continua-t-il.

\- D'accord, on va faire notre possible. N'empêche que c'est là que je regrette de ne plus pouvoir me téléporter, fit Jason.

\- Je sais mais le système de téléportation a été totalement démoli quand la chambre des pouvoirs a été détruite par Divatox.

Tommy sourit, entendre la voix de ses deux amis le soulageait. Au moins il savait que s'il devait y rester, sa compagne s'en sortirait.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans l'antre des rangers Dino Tonnerres, Hayley surveillait attentivement ses écrans. Cependant de temps à autre, elle jetait un œil à leur invitée surprise. Depuis les aveux de Jason, la jeune femme semblait être plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va Mme Scott ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je comprends, ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. J'ai ressenti la même chose quand je me suis aperçu que mon meilleur ami depuis la fac n'était autre qu'un ancien power ranger et que même à la retraite, il continuait d'aider les équipes de ranger en exercice d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Comment ? Je veux dire comment avez-vous fait pour l'accepter ?

\- Parce que ça fait parti de lui. Vous savez quand Tommy est devenu un ranger, il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il avait été choisi comme les autres, lui il y a été obligé par les forces du mal. Lui plus que quiconque sait les dégâts qu'elles peuvent engendrer. Il a failli tuer les rangers, quand il était sous le joug de Rita Repulsa et ça il ne se l'est pas vraiment pardonné. Alors pour se racheter, il continue d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Et si je ne pouvais pas accepter cela, alors je ne méritais pas d'être sa meilleure amie. J'ai été témoin de ses défaites, de ses victoires, de ses cauchemars et de ses joies. Et quand il a eu besoin de mes connaissances technologiques pour monter sa propre équipe de rangers, je l'ai aidé sans poser de questions. Et maintenant je suis là à prier pour qu'il s'en sorte et que ce nouveau pouvoir ne finisse pas par le tuer. Le monde a encore besoin de Tommy Oliver même s'il ne le sait pas.

\- Quel âge avait-il ?

\- Quand il est devenu le ranger vert ? Quinze ans, autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de résister à cette sorcière de Rita.

\- Vous savez, j'ai toujours trouvé étrange que Jason ne me parle jamais de son enfance ou de son adolescence. J'ai cru que vivre à Angel Grove l'avait traumatisé mais c'est tout le contraire, il protégeait son secret.

\- Le sien et ceux des autres rangers, ils étaient cinq, six si vous comptez Tommy. Ils ont vécu des situations terribles, et pourtant ils sont restés des adolescents comme les autres, qui allaient cours, passaient leurs examens, sortaient, et s'amusaient.

Le silence retomba. Hayley reporta son attention sur les écrans, tandis qu'Alex digérait ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Pouvait-elle accepter cette facette de son mari ? Devait-elle lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché la vérité toutes ses années ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et tout ce stress agitait le bébé qui faisait entendre son mécontentement en donnant des coups de pieds.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans la forêt, près de l'endroit où le Dr. O avait disparu, les rangers patrouillaient. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés. Ils étaient effrayés à l'idée de perdre leur mentor. En tant que ranger rouge Conner dirigeait l'équipe mais le ranger noir était pour eux une figure paternelle qui leur montrait la voie. Ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en sortir sans lui. Le fait de ne pouvoir aider à son sauvetage les rongeait mais Jason avait été très clair et aucun d'eux ne doutait qu'il était capable de les battre pouvoirs ou pas, ils avaient eu un échantillon des ses talents de combattant dans le parc.

\- Ça ne vous semble pas que c'est un peu trop tranquille dans les parages ? demanda Kira. Zeltrax n'est pas du genre à abandonner.

\- Si, je me demande ce qu'ils attendent pour attaquer, fit Ethan.

\- Je ne sais pas mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, répliqua Trent.

Seul Conner gardait le silence, il avait trop de choses dans sa tête. Tous ces derniers événements et l'apparition des premiers rangers l'avaient déstabilisé mais il ne voulait pas montrer son malaise aux autres, il était en charge de l'équipe et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher devant les autres.

PRDT/PRDT

Billy scannait l'éboulement avec un appareil qu'il avait pris le temps de récupérer dans sa voiture. La tâche s'annonçait ardue. Luz avait raison en disant qu'un seul faux-mouvement et tout s'écroulerait sur le ranger noir.

\- Alors ? demanda Jason

\- Luz avait raison, c'est un vrai château de cartes. Si on bouge la mauvaise pierre tout s'écroule.

\- Une idée de comment on va procéder ?

\- Pas encore, ça aurait été plus simple si les rangers pouvaient nous aider.

\- Je sais mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- D'après la lecture de mon scanner le mieux serait de commencer par ici, fit-il en désignant une partie de la paroi sur leur gauche.

Sans plus rien ajouter, ils se mirent au travail. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Billy fracturait les rochers les plus lourds avec un laser que lui avait donné Hayley, et Jason se chargeait de dégager les morceaux.

PRDT/PRDT

Tommy contemplait le médaillon en cherchant des indices qui auraient pu lui échapper. Luz essayait de trouver des indications pour éliminer ce qui drainait les forces du ranger noir. Du bout des doigts, elle dégagea d'autres symboles qui étaient recouverts de poussière. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, il y avait là la représentation du médaillon qu'elle ne la quittait jamais. C'était le dernier cadeau que son père lui avait fait un peu avant sa mort.

_« Dans les moments de désespoir ceci te donnera le courage pour continuer à avancer dans la vie. Ne regarde jamais en arrière, n'ai pas de regrets et vis ta vie pleinement. Un jour, tu découvriras que tu joues un grand rôle dans l'équilibre des forces millénaires du bien et du mal. N'ai pas peur parce que tu ne seras pas seule pour affronter ces épreuves », _avaient été les motsqu'il lui avait dit en le lui donnant.

Comme toujours, elle n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir. Son père adorait parler par énigmes ce qui avait l'art de l'agacer prodigieusement. Elle enleva le collier et l'examina de plus près. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte que celui-ci pouvait s'ouvrir. Avec une curiosité renouvelée, elle l'ouvrit pour trouver à l'intérieur un anneau avec des inscriptions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle soupira de frustration.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Luz ? demanda Tommy d'une voix affaiblie.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le regard du ranger noir posé sur elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, après toutes ces années, elle ressentait toujours ces papillons dans l'estomac et son cœur s'accélérer. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à cela. Ils étaient dans une situation critique.

\- J'ai… J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, bafouilla-t-elle en s'approchant de nouveau pour lui montrer sa trouvaille

Il examina l'anneau très attentivement et se rendit compte que les symboles sur celui-ci correspondaient en tout point à ceux du médaillon d'Ognor. Et si… Tommy commençait à comprendre.

\- Luz, tu peux essayer de le passer à ton doigt ? demanda-t-il

\- Euh tu es sûr ?

\- J'ai comme une intuition. Essaye…

Sans aucune difficulté elle passa la bague à son doigt. Elle lui allait comme un gant.

\- Maintenant essaye de prendre le médaillon en main

\- Tu es fou ! Billy a essayé et il a été projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce comme un fétu de paille.

\- Oui mais Billy n'avait pas cet anneau. Regarde les gravures, ce sont les mêmes que celles du médaillon.

\- Alors tu crois que…

\- Oui je crois que seules les personnes portant cet anneau peuvent toucher le médaillon.

\- Si je finis à l'autre bout de la grotte la tête à l'envers, la boîte de conserve n'aura pas besoin de t'atomiser, je le ferai moi-même, maugréa-t-elle

Il sourit et pour la première fois depuis que Kim l'avait quitté, il pouvait entrevoir un futur avec une autre femme qu'elle. Dans toutes ses histoires d'amour, il avait cherché à recréer la magie de sa relation avec le premier ranger rose mais jamais il n'avait retrouvé cette étincelle, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Prête ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais allons-y tout de même, soupira la jeune femme

Elle approcha la main de la boîte qui contenait le médaillon. Elle le toucha du bout des doigts et la pierre en son centre se mit à briller. Elle ressentit comme une décharge électrique mais rien de plus. Quand elle le prit en main, la pierre brilla d'un éclat sans pareil, puis la lueur disparut.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, fit le ranger noir en souriant de plus belle. Si tu allais tourner la clé qu'on sache enfin ce qui se cache ici.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était abasourdie par ce qui était en train de se passer. Sans plus attendre, elle alla jusqu'au mur et introduisit le médaillon à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet mais rien ne se produisit. Elle tenta de le faire tourner vers la gauche mais il ne bougea pas, elle tenta de le tourner en sens inverse sans succès.

\- Essaye d'appuyer dessus, suggéra Tommy. C'est peut-être une espèce d'interrupteur.

Elle hocha la tête et du bout des doigts appuya sur le saphir en son centre. Le médaillon s'illumina de mille feux et la caverne se mit à trembler. Luz laissa échapper un cri de frayeur.

\- Eh qu'est-ce qui se passe la dedans ? cria l'ancien ranger bleu

\- Rien Billy, on essaye seulement de résoudre une énigme, répliqua le ranger noir.

Une cache dans le mur s'ouvrit et apparut un bracelet qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui que le ranger noir portait à son poignet. En son centre, il y avait un emplacement pour insérer quelque chose. Elle supposa que ce quelque chose devait être la Pierre de Gémini. Elle tendit doucement la main pour le prendre, elle s'attendait à une défense quelconque mais rien ne se produisit. Quand elle l'eut en main, elle fut émerveillée par la finesse du travail de décorations. Des symboles et des pierres précieuses recouvraient pratiquement tout le bracelet.

\- Ouah, il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle en le détaillant.

\- Alors ? demanda Tommy

\- Regarde-moi cette merveille… Je ne sais pas qui a conçu ce bijou mais c'est une véritable œuvre d'art.

Elle se sentait émue, elle aurait tellement voulu que son père soit là pour assister à cette découverte. C'était une avancée majeure dans sa quête de la Pierre de Gémini. Son regard se posa sur le ranger noir qui avait fermé les yeux. Il sentait si fatigué.

\- Hey Tommy ! Ne t'endors pas reste avec moi ! l'appela-t-elle

\- Fatigué, murmura-t-il

\- Je sais mais il faut que tu tiennes bon ! Les garçons ne vont pas tarder à nous sortir de là. Je t'en prie Tommy, ne me laisse pas seule, le supplia-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas prête à laisser s'en aller celui qui lui avait volé son cœur depuis si longtemps. Jamais elle n'avait eu de relations sérieuses avec un homme. Toutes ses histoires d'amour s'étaient finies en désastre. Ses insécurités finissaient par les faire fuir. Pourtant pour le ranger noir, elle se sentait capable de les affronter.

\- Jason ! Billy ! Tommy a perdu connaissance ! Faut vous presser !

Le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par le cristal noir. Celui-ci était revenu à la normale. Il ne brillait plus du tout. Elle se demanda s'il avait été drainé totalement ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Tommy avait sombré dans l'inconscience ou si la libération de la clé de la Pierre de Gémini avait déconnecté le système de protection. Elle appuya sur le bracelet pour établir la connexion avec le centre de commandement des rangers.

\- Quelqu'un m'entends ? fit-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Ici Hayley, que se passe-t-il docteur Santiago ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez des lectures de l'énergie du cristal de Tommy ?

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il a perdu connaissance mais son cristal ne brille plus, je voulais savoir si celui-ci était encore actif

\- Je vais voir ça… Les niveaux d'énergie sont revenus à la normale. Quoi que vous ayez fait vous avez interrompu le processus de drainage.

\- Merci mon dieu, fit-elle soulagée.

\- Tout danger est écarté

\- Alors je crois qu'il est temps d'envoyer des renforts à Jason et Billy. Il faut absolument sortir Tommy dans les plus brefs délais !

\- Je vais les prévenir

\- Merci Hayley

Luz se sentait vidée. La douleur à sa cheville était insupportable. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire et après elle pourrait se reposer un peu.

\- Les garçons vous allez avoir un peu d'aide.

\- Ah bon et qui ?

\- Les rangers… Nous avons réussi à désactiver le système de protection qui drainait le cristal…

Elle alla récupérer le médaillon qu'elle enferma dans sa boîte et enveloppa le bracelet dans ce qui restait de sa veste. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle se sentait si fatiguée mais elle refusait de se laisser aller. Il fallait qu'elle veille sur le ranger.

PRDT/PRDT

Les rangers continuaient de patrouiller sans relâche. Ils étaient de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Les enfants ? fit Hayley dans leurs communicateurs. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre Jason et Billy. Tout danger est écarté.

\- Bien compris, on y va tout de suite.

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers l'entrée du tunnel. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Zeltrax pour attaquer avec une petite armée de tyrannodrones.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas les rangers ? fit Zeltrax. Si vous cherchez le ranger noir, il est déjà six pieds sous terre. Ahahahahaha, rit-il à gorge déployée

Kira frissonna. Elle détestait ce robot de tout son cœur. Elle savait que Tommy n'était pas mort mais il le serait bientôt s'ils n'arrivaient à pas à battre leurs adversaires. Les trois rangers se regardèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Celui-ci s'engagea et Zeltrax était bien décidé à les empêcher de rejoindre leur mentor sous terre. Les trois adolescents se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tyrannodrone après tyrannodrone, ils éliminaient leurs adversaires. D'un seul regard, ils décidèrent de se transmuter. Une fois leurs armures revêtues, la bataille tourna en leur faveur. Ils étaient déchaînés. Coups de pieds, coups de poings et hurlements soniques se succédaient à une vitesse effrayante. Zeltrax tenta d'isoler Trent avec qui il avait un compte à régler mais il n'y parvint pas, les rangers se couvraient mutuellement. L'androïde fut bien obligé de reconnaître sa défaite quand les derniers tyrannodrones tombèrent au sol. Il ouvrit un vortex pour s'échapper tout en promettant aux rangers de revenir se venger très vite. Quand enfin ils furent seuls, ils se précipitèrent dans les tunnels, ils espéraient arriver à temps pour sauver leur mentor.

PRDT/PRDT

Jason et Billy avaient bien avancé dans les travaux de déblaiement. Pierre après pierre, ils approchaient du but. Ils savaient que le temps leur était compté, il fallait dégager l'entrée au plus vite. Ils étaient inquiets pour Tommy mais aussi pour la jeune femme qui avait été embarquée dans cette histoire presque par hasard. Après leur dernière conversation, un lourd silence avait envahi les lieux.

\- Vous en êtes où ? demanda Hayley par la radio qu'ils avaient emmenée.

\- On y est presque mais on a vraiment besoin d'un coup de main. Où sont les rangers ? demanda Jason avec une certaine impatience.

\- Zeltrax et les tyrannodrones leur mènent la vie dure. Je suis désolée.

\- Il manquait plus que ceux-là, grogna Billy.

\- Ils font au mieux, vous savez.

\- Je sais, je sais, désolé Hayley, répliqua l'ancien ranger bleu.

Ils continuèrent de creuser et enfin ils purent dégager une petite ouverture qui leur permit de voir à l'intérieur de la caverne.

\- Luz ? appela Billy

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle chercha qui l'appelait, la voix semblait plus proche qu'avant. Elle vit un faisceau de lumière passer par une petite trouée dans la roche. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie de bouger mais elle se traîna tant bien que mal vers elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de vous voir les garçons.

\- Comment va Tommy ? demanda Jason visiblement inquiet

\- Aussi bien que possible. Il est inconscient pour le moment. Je crois que tout ceci l'a épuisé. J'espère seulement que ses blessures ne seront pas plus graves que ce que j'ai déjà pu constater.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Ça peut aller… Ma cheville me fait un mal de chien, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le regard sceptique de Jason

\- Tiens bois un peu d'eau, dit Billy en lui faisant passer une petite bouteille d'eau.

\- Merci…

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de l'éboulement, fit Jason. On va agrandir l'ouverture et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée par des chutes de pierres.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et alla s'appuyer contre le mur du fond. Le cauchemar allait bientôt se terminer ne cessait-elle de se répéter. Son regard se posa sur le ranger noir toujours inconscient. Elle se demandait si son armure de ranger l'avait protégé ou si ses blessures allaient être plus importantes. Physiquement il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis le lycée mis à part ses cheveux coupés courts. Cela lui allait bien même si elle le préférait avec ses cheveux longs. Elle avait du mal à le voir en tant que prof de science. La vie réservait bien des surprises.

PRDT/PRDT

Les rangers arrivèrent enfin et les travaux de déblaiement avancèrent beaucoup plus vite. Ils travaillaient en silence tout en gardant un œil sur les deux personnes prisonnières de cet éboulement. Enfin l'ouverture fut assez grande pour permettre le passage.

\- Billy, occupe-toi de Luz, je vais finir de dégager Tommy.

L'ancien ranger bleu s'approcha de la jeune femme qui avait provisoirement fermé les yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Hey Luz, dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

\- Billy ? dit-elle avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que ? Et Tommy ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les rangers et Jason s'occupent de lui, il est grand temps de sortir de ce trou…

\- Je ne demande pas mieux mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir marcher.

\- On va se débrouiller.

\- Billy attends, est-ce que tu as un papier et un stylo ?

\- Oui pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu vas me trouver complétement folle mais j'ai besoin des symboles qu'il y a sur ce mur pour mes recherches.

Billy regarda la jeune femme et sourit. Il était rare de rencontrer des personnes aussi passionnées par leur métier au point de mettre de côté leur bien-être pour recueillir des informations capitales.

\- Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose de mieux, dit-il en sortant son téléphone portable dernière génération.

En se déplaçant très lentement il fit des photos du mur.

\- Et voilà, je te transmettrais tout ça par email dès que nous serons en sécurité.

\- Merci beaucoup, tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela représente pour moi.

Il ne répondit pas, il aida Luz à se lever et la laissant s'appuyer sur lui, il la fit sortir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tommy et suivit l'ancien ranger bleu jusqu'au lieu de l'accident.

PRDT/PRDT

Dans la caverne, les rangers finissaient de dégager le ranger noir quand celui-ci reprit connaissance.

\- Jason ? fit-il en reconnaissant son ancien compagnon d'arme

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme si je m'étais battu avec Goldar et toute une armée de patrouilleurs. Et Luz ?

\- Billy vient de la faire sortir.

\- Tant mieux.

La grotte se mit soudainement à trembler et des rochers se détachèrent du plafond.

\- Les enfants, fit Jason en s'adressant aux rangers, va falloir le sortir et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Cet endroit est en train de s'écrouler comme un château de carte. Alors à trois, vous le soulèverez tout en faisant attention à son dos.

\- Jason, tu sais je crois que…

\- Pas maintenant Tommy, on verra quand on sera dehors !

\- Un, deux, trois, cria-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle secousse faisait trembler les murs.

Les ranger attrapèrent leur mentor du mieux qu'ils purent et sous la direction de l'ancien ranger rouge le sortirent de la caverne au moment même où celle-ci s'effondra. Le souffle les projeta au sol.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Jason

\- Ouais, je suis encore entier, répliqua Conner

\- Pareil ici, fit Ethan en secouant la tête.

\- Ouah on peut dire qu'on a fait fort, murmura Kira

\- Tommy ? s'inquiéta Jason

\- Ça peut aller. Je recommence à avoir des sensations dans mes jambes mais j'ai toujours aussi mal quand je respire.

\- Allez, on sort d'ici, Billy et le docteur Santiago doivent nous attendre dehors.

Conner et Jason portèrent le ranger noir jusque la sortie où les attendaient les deux autres membres de cette expédition.

\- Faut qu'on vous emmène à l'hôpital. Vous devez passer des radios tous les deux, déclara Jason d'un ton sans appel

\- On va rentrer à la base et je reviens avec la jeep du Dr. O, fit Conner.

\- Conner McKnight si jamais il y a une rayure sur ma voiture, tu seras de corvée de nettoyage des zords pendant un mois, prévint Tommy

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Dr. O, je suis un très bon conducteur.

Les rangers partirent laissant le petit groupe à l'abri derrière un énorme tronc d'arbre couché au sol.

PRDT/PRDT

A la base, les deux femmes étaient toutes deux soulagées de savoir tout le monde sorti d'affaire. Alex voulait juste rentrer chez elle, mais elle se doutait que son mari ne partirait pas avant d'être sûr que son ami allait bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, les rangers arrivèrent, leurs uniformes étaient couverts de terre. Ils appuyèrent sur leur cristal et ils se retrouvèrent habillés de leurs tenues habituelles.

\- Où est Jason ? demanda Alex

\- Il est resté avec le Dr. O et le Dr. Santiago. Conner va aller les chercher avec la jeep du Dr. O. Et nous on va les rejoindre à l'hôpital, expliqua Kira. Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle

Alex acquiesça et monta les marches tandis qu'Hayley mettait le système en veille. Avec un peu de chance Mesogog les laisserait tranquille pendant quelques jours.

PRDT/PRDT

A leur arrivée à l'hôpital, Tommy et le Dr. Santiago avaient immédiatement été pris en charge. L'un passait un scanner et l'autre une radio quand le reste de la troupe arriva. Alex embrassa son mari aussi fort qu'elle le put. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Hayley lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle aimait son mari et peu importait qu'il ait été un ranger ou un homme venu d'une autre galaxie. Il était celui qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle avait décidé de passer le reste de sa vie. Les adolescents s'assirent dans la salle d'attente en discutant de choses et d'autres pour essayer de calmer leur inquiétude pour leur mentor. Billy lui restait en retrait, il n'avait jamais été très doué dans ses relations avec les autres, ses amis rangers étant une exception.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Alex

\- Oui… Ça me fait juste bizarre de me retrouver mêlé aux affaires des rangers.

\- Ça te manque ?

\- De quoi de ne plus être en uniforme ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un court instant. La réponse était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Oui et non… C'est une expérience extraordinaire de pouvoir se battre contre les forces du mal et de sauver le monde. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir endossé l'uniforme, cela a fait de moi quelqu'un de plus fort. Mais j'aime la vie que j'ai avec toi. J'aime savoir qu'à la fin de mon service, je vais te retrouver au dojo ou à la maison. Je ne suis plus seul, et ce petit bout qui arrive c'est quelque chose à la fois merveilleux et effrayant. Je t'aime Alexandra Marie Scott, finit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Hayley regardait le couple avec envie. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Tommy depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé à la bibliothèque de l'université. Pourtant elle s'était vite rendue compte que jamais il ne se passerait rien entre eux et elle en avait pris son parti. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il trouverait un jour une femme qui lui ferait oublier son premier amour. Un médecin s'approcha.

\- La famille de Tommy Oliver ?

\- C'est nous, fit Jason avec un air autoritaire.

\- Bien votre ami a eu beaucoup de chance. Il s'en tire avec deux côtes cassées. Il va avoir mal pendant un temps et devra faire attention de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Les éraflures et les bleus disparaîtront d'ici une à deux semaine. Nous allons tout de même le garder cette nuit pour plus de sécurité.

\- Oh je suis sûre qu'il est ravi, murmura Hayley.

\- Et pour le docteur Santiago ? Elle est arrivée en même temps que M. Oliver, demanda Billy

\- Elle n'est pas encore revenue de la radio, mais je vous tiendrais au courant dès que j'en saurai plus.

\- Merci doc, fit Ethan soulagé de savoir son mentor hors de danger.

Une heure plus tard, ce même médecin revint revoir le petit groupe.

\- Comment va Luz ? demanda Billy

\- Elle aussi a eu de la chance, vu les événements que vous nous avez rapportés. Elle a une cheville cassée. La cassure est nette, nous allons devoir l'emmener en salle d'opération pour réaligner les os et poser quelque plaques et vis pour faire tenir tout cela. Si tout va bien elle pourra sortir demain en fin d'après-midi.

\- Merci docteur, on peut les voir ?

\- M. Oliver vient d'être monté au deuxième étage, chambre 214, et Mlle Santiago vient d'être emmenée au bloc. Je vous donne dix minutes mais pas une de plus. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Le petit groupe remercia le médecin et alla directement rejoindre le ranger manquant. Ils le trouvèrent assis sur son lit en train de zapper de chaîne en chaîne, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à voir pour l'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé plusieurs heures dans la caverne.

\- Alors des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il sans attendre.

Jason lui répéta ce que le médecin lui avait dit et Tommy soupira. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger la jeune femme. Ils discutèrent encore un moment et puis les médicaments faisant leur effet, le ranger noir finit pas s'endormir. Hayley proposa de rester le veiller la nuit. Kira, Ethan, Conner et Trent rentrèrent chez eux, ils avaient encore des devoirs à faire pour les cours du lendemain. Tommy lui était en congé le jour suivant ce qui facilitait les choses. Avec les pouvoirs du cristal, ses blessures guériraient très vite. Jason, Alex et Billy retournèrent à leur hôtel tout en promettant de passer le lendemain. Plus tard dans la nuit, Luz fut installée dans la chambre en face de celle de Tommy.

PRDT/PRDT

Quand Luz sortit de son sommeil réparateur, la matinée était déjà bien avancée et elle eut la surprise de voir Tommy à son chevet.

\- Hey, comment ça va la marmotte ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont donné mais c'est efficace, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Et toi ?

\- Oh moi ? Ca peut aller. Encore un peu mal, mais ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger rapidement, répliqua-t-il en montrant le cristal à son poignet.

Luz sourit, elle aurait dû s'en douter, les pouvoirs contenus dans les cristaux leur permettaient non seulement de se battre avec une force décuplée et une technique supérieure mais aussi les aidaient à guérir beaucoup plus vite.

\- Tu as de la chance, je vais devoir utiliser des béquilles pendant au moins six semaines.

\- Ça a l'air de t'enchanter.

\- Oh ce ne sera pas la première fois, j'ai déjà eu quelques accidents pendant des fouilles, alors je ne suis pas novice en la matière. Par contre cela veut dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir repartir tout de suite comme je l'avais prévu.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Tommy soudainement intéressée.

\- Eh bien je devais rejoindre une expédition qui part au Mexique où un site Maya vient d'être mis à jour et j'ai déjà sous loué mon appartement de Silver Hills à une de mes amies de fac.

\- En somme tu es sans domicile fixe pour le moment ? s'enquit Tommy qui avait déjà une petite idée en tête.

\- Non seulement sans domicile fixe mais sans travail. Je suis en congé de la faculté pour les huit prochains mois. Autant dire que le professeur Campbell ne va pas être des plus heureux que je lui fasse faux bond à la dernière minute.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, je suis sûr qu'on trouver une solution.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre en souriant, il était heureux de voir ses deux patients plutôt en bonne forme après ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

\- M. Oliver, Melle Santiago, je suis content de vous trouver. Je voudrais vous faire passer un dernier examen avant de vous laisser partir. Si tout se passe bien vous pourrez sortir d'ici deux petites heures. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut venir vous chercher ?

\- Oui mon amie Hayley n'attend que mon coup de téléphone.

Le médecin emmena Tommy dans sa chambre, l'examina et fut plutôt content de ce qu'il vit. Son patient était sur la voie de la guérison. Puis une infirmière vint chercher Luz pour faire des radios de contrôles avant de la laisser sortir. Deux heures après, Hayley venait les chercher. Ils passèrent par l'hôtel de Luz pour récupérer ses affaires. Il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait temporairement chez le ranger noir. Elle y serait en relative sécurité.

PRDT/PRDT

Jason n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était préoccupé. Même si Alex lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir gardé un secret aussi important, lui sentait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Debout devant la fenêtre, il regardait le jour se lever. Ce moment de la journée lui avait toujours apporté un certain réconfort mais pas cette fois-ci. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Les événements des jours précédents se répétaient en boucle. Il cherchait sans relâche à savoir s'il aurait pu éviter la situation qui avait mené son meilleur ami à l'hôpital. Son meilleur ami… Tommy était une énigme pour lui. D'après tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, celui-ci n'avait vraiment jamais quitté le monde des rangers. Toute nouvelle équipe qui se respectait entrait en contact avec le Guardian Ranger. Peu de gens savaient qui il était vraiment. Il était une légende au sein de la communauté des rangers, il avait pu le constater lors de la mission sur la lune. Et pourtant par instant, il avait pu constater à quel point son ami était seul. Ses co-équipiers avaient dix ans de moins que lui avec des centres d'intérêts aussi éloignés que possible de ceux de son ami. Certes il y avait Hayley, leur ranger honoraire, mais elle n'avait jamais revêtue l'uniforme, elle ne connaissait ce rush d'adrénaline qui parcourt le corps lors de la transmutation, les doutes pendant la bataille, les milliers de décisions qu'il faut prendre pour que personne ne soit blessé surtout pour un chef d'équipe ou un mentor. Il se demanda quel rôle était le plus compliqué.

\- Jason ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure aussi matinale. Il est vraiment trop tôt pour penser aussi fort, tu m'as réveillée. Allez viens près de moi et dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe

\- C'est rien cela va te sembler stupide, répliqua Jason en se passant dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide si cela t'a tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Jason ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Tout était si confus.

\- Jason, je t'en prie, parle-moi

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui révéler une partie secrète de sa vie, cette partie qui avait à ses yeux une grande importance. Même s'il n'était plus un ranger, il continuait d'appliquer les préceptes que Zordon lui avait inculqués. S'il n'avait pas été un ranger jamais il ne serait devenu l'homme qu'il était. Il soupira, comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que quand on avait été un ranger on le restait à jamais, même si on n'avait plus aucun pouvoir.

\- Alex, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'étais à un moment de ma vie où je doutais de tout et de tout le monde. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui me liait à Trini, pourquoi sa perte m'a tellement démoli. Personne ne l'a jamais su, parce que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Maintenant que tu connais mon plus grand secret, il est normal que tu saches le reste.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé mon chéri, répondit-elle en sentant son malaise.

\- Si, je le dois, je le lui dois à elle. Tu vois, j'ai rencontré Trini en primaire. Avec Billy, Zack, Kimberley et Trini, on formait une petite bande. Nous étions si différents mais nous nous entendions bien et nous nous protégions les uns les autres. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Trini, mais elle semblait préférer Billy, d'ailleurs elle était la seule à comprendre son langage très élaboré qu'elle nous traduisait. Quand Rita a lancé sa première attaque, je n'ai pas été le seul à revêtir l'uniforme des rangers.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tes amis aussi ont été choisis.

\- Oui, Billy était le ranger bleu, Zack le noir, Kim le rose, Trini le jaune et moi le rouge. Les débuts ont été chaotiques mais nous nous en sortions bien. Et puis le ranger vert est arrivé, et je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que nous vivions était dangereux et que nous pouvions y rester à chaque fois que nous affrontions un monstre de Rita. J'ai failli mourir de sa main plus d'une fois, il était fort, très fort. Et pour la première fois j'ai eu peur, pas seulement pour moi mais pour mes amis aussi mais surtout pour Trini. On frôlait la mort à chaque combat. Le ranger vert connaissait nos faiblesses et il savait très bien les exploiter.

\- Hayley m'a dit que Tommy n'était pas devenu un ranger par volonté propre mais parce que cette Rita lui avait jeté un maléfice.

\- Oui c'est cela. Quand enfin on a réussi à le rompre, Tommy nous a rejoints dans la bataille. Nous étions plus forts avec lui ce qui a déchaîner la haine de Rita et du seigneur Zedd par la suite.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

\- Quand Tommy a perdu ses pouvoirs la première fois, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire. Certes j'aimais être un ranger plus que tout, mais je voulais aussi avoir une vie normale. Tu parles d'un paradoxe.

\- Tu étais un ado c'est normal.

\- Un soir, je suis allé me balader dans le parc, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et j'ai vu Trini au bord du lac assise sur une grosse pierre. C'était la chose la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris la décision de lui parler de mes sentiments. Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour rassembler mon courage et quand je l'ai fait…

\- Elle partageait tes sentiments, murmura Alex

\- Oui, on a commencé à se voir, à sortir ensemble mais sans rien dire à personne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Par pur égoïsme, je ne voulais pas que les autres le sachent. Tommy et Kim sortaient ensemble et Rita n'arrêtait pas de les prendre pour cible. Trini n'était pas vraiment d'accord au début et puis elle a compris que je ne cherchais qu'à la protéger. Quand on a été choisi pour la conférence de paix en Suisse, j'en étais heureux parce que j'allais avoir Trini pour moi tout seul, on aurait plus à se cacher. Et puis surtout, Tommy avait pris la tête des rangers. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu, ce n'était pas sa décision à lui. Et je dois l'admettre, il est un meneur né. C'était le moment pour moi de passer le flambeau et de revenir à la vie civile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je suis rentré à Angel Grove pour des vacances, cela faisait plus de six mois que je n'avais pas vu ma famille et ils me manquaient. C'est là que Tommy est venu me demander de reprendre l'uniforme et cette fois en tant que ranger doré. Ça m'a fait du bien de me battre à nouveau contre les forces du mal même si à la fin ces pouvoir ont failli me tuer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ces pouvoirs venaient d'un être d'une autre planète, le prince Trey de Triforia. Même si nous étions d'apparence très semblable, nos organismes ne l'étaient pas et au bout d'un moment mon corps a commencé à rejeter les pouvoirs.

\- Seigneur dieu, Jason.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas eu de séquelles de cette mésaventure. Quand j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, je suis parti sur la route, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Les autres ont cru que j'étais parti avec une serveuse du nom d'Emily mais ce n'était qu'une couverture. Trini est rentrée quelques mois plus tard, et on a voulu s'installer loin d'Angel Grove et de tous ces monstres. On était heureux, on devait se marier le mois suivant et on allait avoir notre premier enfant quand un chauffard ivre l'a percuté de plein fouet. Elle a été tuée sur le coup. Il ne lui a laissé aucune chance, termina-t-il des larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Oh Jason…

\- C'est tellement injuste, elle a combattu des monstres, a frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises et c'est un banal accident de la route qui me l'a enlevé.

\- Et tes amis ? Tu les vois de temps à autre ?

\- Au moins une fois l'an lors de la réunion de commémoration de la mort de Zordon.

\- Qui est Zordon ?

\- C'était un être inter dimensionnel qui nous a servi de mentor. Pour te le décrire c'était une tête géante flottante dans un grand tube. C'est lui qui nous a inculqués les principes qui régissent ma vie encore aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens de cette grande vague d'énergie qui a détruit les forces du mal lors du Grand Compte à rebours ?

\- Oui, quand elle m'a traversée je me suis sentie en paix.

\- C'était Zordon, il a sacrifié sa vie pour que nous puissions survivre. Andros, le ranger rouge de l'époque a brisé son tube ce qui a libéré cette énergie mais cela a tué Zordon.

Alex prit Jason dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas croire tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et pourtant cela jetait une nouvelle lumière sur la personnalité de son mari. Elle comprenait mieux son besoin de justice et son besoin incessant d'aider les autres.

\- Je t'aime Jason Lee Scott et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il ne répondit pas mais embrassa sa femme avec une fougue renouvelée. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais cette confession, même si elle avait été douloureuse, lui avait enlevé un poids qu'il portait comme un fardeau depuis des années.

PRDT/PRDT

Au domicile de Tommy, les rangers et Billy s'activaient pour faire du rez-de-chaussée un endroit agréable et facilement accessible pour une personne avec des béquilles. Des meubles avaient été poussés, des papiers rangés. Le bureau avait été réaménagé en chambre. Billy avait un sens de l'organisation peu commun mais une fois la tâche terminée, tout était à sa place. Kira et Ethan partirent faire quelques courses pour remplir le garde-manger et le frigidaire de leur mentor. Ils venaient de finir de ranger les provisions quand Hayley se gara devant la maison. Tommy descendit le premier, ses mouvements étaient encore lents et il protégeait son abdomen avec son bras. Luz descendit aidée par Hayley. Cette petite expédition l'avait épuisée. Voyant cela, Billy vint à la rescousse et l'aida à monter les quelques marches menant à l'entrée de la maison. Il l'installa sur le canapé tandis que Tommy prenait place dans son fauteuil fétiche.

\- Merci, les gars, fit le ranger noir touché par la sollicitude de ses partenaires. Vous avez fait un super travail.

\- C'est le doc qui a tout planifié, fit Ethan, nous on a fait qu'exécuter les ordres.

\- On a fait quelques courses aussi, ajouta Kira pour faire bonne mesure, histoire que vous ne mourriez pas de faim.

\- Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Mesogog se tienne un peu tranquille, ça nous ferait pas de mal de souffler un peu, déclara Conner

\- Oui surtout que je me produis au cyber café vendredi, enchaîna Kira. Vous serez là Dr. O ?

\- Sauf cas de force majeure, tu sais bien que oui, répondit Tommy avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Oh j'ai eu Jason au téléphone, dit Billy. Il passera te voir cet après-midi avec Alex. Paraît que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

\- Je ne vois pas quoi, murmura le ranger noir, mais il est le bienvenu. D'ailleurs vous aussi, que diriez-vous d'un barbecue ce soir ?

\- Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment raisonnable ? demanda Hayley.

\- Non mais je pense qu'après tout ce qui nous est arrivés ces derniers jours on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. J'espère que ça te va Luz ?

\- Moi ? Pas de problème. Tant que je peux rester assise, je suis partante.

\- Alors faut qu'on retourne faire des courses, fit Kira, y aura jamais assez pour tout le monde.

\- Allez venez je vous emmène, dit Billy qui avait déjà commencé à faire mentalement la liste de ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

Tout le monde partit dans un grand brouhaha laissant les deux nouveaux amis seuls.

\- Viens je vais te montrer tes quartiers, dit-il en se levant péniblement

\- Il semblerait que le cristal ne te guérisse pas aussi vite que tu le pensais.

\- C'est vrai, il faudra que je vérifie ses niveaux d'énergies tout à l'heure.

Ils traversèrent un couloir, il lui désigna les portes de la salle d'eau et des toilettes qu'il avait fait aménager lors des travaux fait avant son emménagement. La dernière porte donnait sur une immense pièce. Deux pans de murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques emplies de livres du sol au plafond. Un bureau en bois massif où régnait un désordre sans nom trônait près de la fenêtre. Un autre bureau plus petit avait ajouté contre le mur près de la porte. Il était vide pour le moment. Un canapé-lit, adossé au mur du fond, invitait à la détente. Celui-ci avait été ouvert et était transformé en lit.

\- Voila ton nouveau domaine pour les prochaines semaines. Billy a installé une table pour que tu puisses travailler aussi, il a aussi doublé la capacité de la ligne internet. Je sais aussi qu'il a fait des améliorations au système mais il a refusé de m'en parler tout de suite, il veut être sûr que ma tête fonctionne bien.

\- Dans tes activités extravéhiculaires c'est tout à fait normal que tu sois à 100%

\- Tu as l'air de prendre cette histoire de ranger plutôt bien

\- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai passé des années à vous surveiller, toi Jason et les autres. J'étais aussi là pour aider la nouvelle équipe turbo qui a eu un mal de chien à reprendre le flambeau. Ils avaient du mal avec Justin. Combien de fois m'a-t-il parlé de ses problèmes à demi-mots et combien de fois j'ai eu une envie furieuse d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, TJ et Cassidy. Je les avais pourtant prévenus de faire attention à lui, il était un membre de l'équipe au même titre que les autres.

\- Il n'était pas stupide le gamin, il savait très bien que je savais ce qui se passait au sein du groupe, c'est ça pour qu'il venait me voir sans que les autres le sachent. C''était pas difficile, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait traîner avec un gamin surdoué. Alors son temps libre c'est avec moi qu'il le passait. Il m'aidait dans certaines matières et moi je le protégeais des autres et ça a très bien marché comme ça jusqu'à ce que les piranatrons envahissent la chambre des pouvoirs et la détruisent. Je croyais être débarrassée des autres mais ils sont revenus avec de nouvelles couleurs et un nouvel ami Andros.

\- Andros est un peu bizarre mais c'est un chouette gars.

\- Ah ça il menait le groupe à la baguette. Après le Grand Compte à Rebours et la mort de mon père, je suis allée étudier à Boston où j'avais décroché une bourse. Mais les rangers ont toujours fait partie de ma vie. J'essayais de savoir où les rangers apparaissaient et comment ils s'en sortaient. Et puis après je suis partie à travers le monde pour des fouilles et cela m'a tellement absorbée que je n'ai plus pensé aux rangers jusqu'à l'autre matin en traversant le parc et en voyant Billy atterrir à mes pieds.

\- Tu as continué ton entraînement aux arts martiaux ?

\- Yep, je suis même passée ceinture noire. Je prépare mon deuxième dam, mais je pense que je vais devoir laisser l'entraînement pour un moment. Tommy, je voulais te remercier de m'accueillir chez toi, j'essayerai de me faire toute petite, tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là.

\- Ce n'est rien, la maison est bien assez grande pour nous deux, et puis c'est agréable de pouvoir parler sans réserve de mes activités annexes.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais me trouver un petit job et je payerai ma pension.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pour le moment tu dois guérir et pour cela il est temps de prendre tes médicaments et de te reposer un peu, surtout si tout le monde débarque ce soir.

\- Tommy je…

\- Ne proteste pas. Allez allonge toi, je reviens de suite.

Luz n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Son amour de jeunesse était juste là à portée de main. Elle secoua la tête, son séjour était provisoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un nouveau logement et un emploi. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il la regarde de la même manière qu'elle le regardait. Il s'était passé sept ans depuis qu'elle l'avait vu et pourtant elle ressentait toujours le même émoi, ce même sentiment qui lui donnait des papillons au creux de l'estomac. Elle se changea rapidement, elle venait juste de s'allonger quand il entra dans la pièce avec une tasse de thé, un muffin au chocolat et les antidouleurs prescrits à l'hôpital. Comment avait-il deviné que c'était l'une de ses friandises favorites ? Sans dire un mot, il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta le bureau. Elle resta interdite… Ce pourrait-il qu'il ressente quelque chose pour elle. Elle finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, il y avait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien et aussi en sécurité.

PRDT/PRDT

Mesogog était furieux, non seulement ses proies s'étaient envolées mais elles avaient emmené avec elles le fameux médaillon qu'il avait mis des mois à obtenir. Celui-ci était une clé pour un pouvoir plus grand encore que les Dino Cristaux. Il fulminait tout en marchant de long en large dans le laboratoire principal. De plus le plan de Zeltrax d'enterrer le ranger noir dans la caverne avait une fois de plus échoué. Il savait de source sûre que le ranger et le Dr. Santiago s'en étaient tirés à bon compte. Il lui fallait ce médaillon, il lui fallait la Pierre de Gémini, il avait besoin de ce pouvoir immense pour se venger du Dr. Thomas Oliver, c'est lui qui était à l'origine de toute sa frustration et sa colère. Il tuerait les rangers devant les yeux du professeur avant de le tuer, ou peut-être même le laisserait-il en vie enfermé dans un cachot jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il voulait cette pierre pour enfin mettre à exécution son plan diabolique pour asservir la Terre et la ramener à l'ère préhistorique. Il lui fallait réfléchir à la suite des événements. Elsa entra la tête baissée en signe d'obéissance et de respect.

\- Que m'apportes-tu ma fidèle Elsa ?

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le Dr. Santiago

\- Qui ça ? Ah oui notre invitée surprise.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle soit une autorité dans le domaine de la Pierre de Gémini. Elle a repris les recherches après la mort de son père. Et même si ses collègues la considèrent comme quelqu'un d'excentrique c'est une autorité reconnue en la matière

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Que nous avions l'experte dans ce domaine et que nous l'avons laissé filer ?

\- Je le crains, Maître. Et maintenant elle est sous la protection des rangers. J'ai entendu cette peste de Kira en parler avec Trent.

Mesogog hurla de rage. Il avait envie de tout casser. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec les rangers et il allait le faire le soir même. Il espérait que le ranger noir n'aurait pas encore totalement récupéré et qu'il serait plus facile à battre. S'il avait tiré une conclusion des combats précédents, c'était que le ranger noir était la tête pensante du groupe, s'il arrivait à l'éliminer, il serait plus facile de mettre au tapis le reste de ses adversaires.

PRDT/PRDT

Tommy avait passé la matinée à vérifier le matériel dans le laboratoire souterrain. Il avait constaté les changements faits par Billy mais il attendrait de le voir pour avoir plus de détails. Le niveau d'énergie de son cristal était plus bas que d'habitude et il supposa que c'était une conséquence de son exposition à la forme d'énergie inconnu, cependant cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il mettrait un peu plus de temps à guérir, il espérait seulement que Mesogog les oublie un peu pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Après avoir mangé un morceau, il s'attela à la correction des copies qu'il aurait dû rendre la semaine précédente. Il soupira en lisant une énième copie comportant des âneries plus grosses les unes que les autres. Il se demandait souvent si ses élèves ne faisaient pas cela seulement pour l'exaspérer. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, on toqua à sa porte. Abandonnant ses copies sans aucun remord, il alla ouvrir. Il fut content de voir Jason en compagnie de sa femme qu'il n'avait qu'entre-aperçue à l'hôpital.

\- Jase ! Entre !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses ma femme. Alex je te présente mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée, Tommy Oliver.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait mauvaise impression…

\- Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une conversation des plus instructives avec mon mari.

\- Comment va le docteur Santiago ? demanda Jason

\- Aussi bien que possible. Billy et les garçons ont transformé mon bureau en chambre pour qu'elle n'ait pas à monter à l'étage. Elle dort pour le moment, tous ces événements l'ont secouée même si elle n'est pas étrangère au monde des rangers, expliqua-t-il

\- Déjà au travail ? demanda l'ancien ranger rouge en voyant le tas de copie sur un coin de la table basse.

\- Eh oui, le devoir d'un prof ne s'arrête pas en sortant de sa salle de classe.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à te voir en prof de science, je te voyais plutôt prof dans un dojo…

\- Je l'ai été pendant un temps pour payer une partie de mes études. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, venez vous asseoir. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Je veux bien du café si tu en as, demanda Jason

\- Et moi du thé s'il vous plait.

\- Ok ça marche.

Jason profita de l'absence de son ami pour examiner la pièce. Il y avait ça et là quelques photos mais aucun ne remontait à son adolescence. On pouvait le voir à l'université avec une bande d'amis, sur divers sites de fouilles ou entrain de recevoir son doctorat. Des artefacts et des fossiles étaient posés sur une commode. Il y avait aussi divers objets ramenés de différents pays du monde. C'était un mélange très hétéroclite. Jason se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie de son ami après son départ d'Angel Grove. D'une manière ou d'une autre tous les rangers avaient gardé contact ne serait-ce que lors de la cérémonie annuelle en mémoire de Zordon, cérémonie à laquelle Tommy n'avait assisté que la première année. Après, il avait tout simplement coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Il était parti pour l'université sans se retourner, avait oublié de laisser ses nouvelles coordonnées.

\- Eh voilà… Toujours noir ton café ? demanda Tommy en posant un plateau sur la table basse.

\- Oui merci.

Personne ne savait très bien comment entamer la conversation. Tommy soupira, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Il savait que Jason avait des questions mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait y répondre. Il avait pris une décision après la mort de Zordon, il ne la regrettait pas mais il savait que sûrement ses amis ne comprendraient pas.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait le tour du monde, déclara Alex en désignant les divers objets exposés.

\- Oui, j'ai eu une période où je voyageais sans arrêt, je passais d'un site de fouille à un autre. C'est enrichissant de pouvoir vivre parmi les populations autochtones et d'apprendre leurs coutumes.

\- Pourquoi les dinosaures ? demanda Jason

Tommy sourit, il se leva doucement de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir un tiroir fermé à clé de la commode. Il en sortit plusieurs albums et les tendit à Alex et Jason.

\- Des articles de journaux ? fit Jason surpris.

\- Oui il y a là tout ce qui nous concerne, nos premiers pouvoirs, les rangers Ninjettis, les rangers d'Aquitar, les rangers Zeo et Turbo. Tous les articles nous concernant jusqu'à ce que je passe mes pouvoirs à TJ. Tout est documenté.

\- Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout ça ?

\- Oh j'ai commencé quand j'ai perdu les pouvoirs du ranger vert. Cela m'a aidé à surmonter le manque. Et puis j'ai continué par habitude. De tous les zords que j'ai pilotés, le dragonzord et le faucon restent mes favoris. Pouvoir voler dans les airs librement c'était quelque chose de magique. Et puis petit à petit, je me suis passionné pour ces animaux qui nous ont aidés à sauver la terre tant de fois. Ça n'a pas vraiment été simple, je n'ai jamais vraiment été une lumière en science mais j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai rencontré Hayley et grâce à elle j'ai pu réussir mes premières années d'études.

\- Tommy, pourquoi avoir coupé les ponts avec tout le monde ?

\- Après la mort de Zordon, je me suis senti perdu. Je venais de perdre mes parents, mon oncle Sam était au plus mal et mes relations avec David étaient quelque peu tendues. J'avais besoin de disparaître, de partir de zéro. Même si Billy m'avait transmis la base de données des rangers, je ne savais pas très bien quoi en faire. Le message de Zordon tournait en boucle dans ma tête et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi. Je ne me considère pas comme le meilleur des rangers, alors pourquoi moi ? Je me suis posée cette question jusqu'à en devenir fou. A la première réunion de commémoration, je ne me suis pas senti à ma place, il y avait ce malaise au fond de moi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'y as plus assisté ?

\- Oui… Je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour me souvenir de lui. Et puis j'ai eu une conversation des plus intéressantes avec Andros. Et j'ai commencé à comprendre de ce que Zordon attendait de moi. Il voulait que je continue à transmettre l'héritage des rangers.

\- C'est là que tu as commencé ton travail de Guardian Ranger.

\- Oui grâce à la base de données, je pouvais aider les nouvelles équipes qui se mettaient place.

\- Et tes rangers c'est arrivé comment ?

\- Je me suis associé dans des fouilles avec Anton Mercer

\- L'homme d'affaire qui vit comme un reclus ?

\- Oui, on était sur une île dans le pacifique où on avait trouvé des cristaux avec une énergie extraordinaire.

\- Les Dino Cristaux ?

\- Selon la théorie que l'on avait développée, ces cristaux faisaient partis de la météorite qui se serait écrasé dans le Golfe du Mexique mettant fin au règne des dinosaures.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Les cristaux auraient absorbé l'ADN des dinosaures avec lesquels ils étaient entrés en contacts. On a travaillé à créer des biozords, une combinaison entre biologie et technologie. J'étais tellement enthousiaste que je n'ai pas mesuré les conséquences. Un jour nous avons été attaqués par un monstre, Mesogog, il voulait toute la puissance des cristaux pour faire revenir la terre à l'ère des dinosaures. J'ai sauvé les trois sur lesquels on travaillait. J'ai réussi à sauter à l'eau juste avant que l'île n'explose et ne coule. Je ne dois la vie sauve qu'aux rangers de Sauvetage Eclair qui avaient envoyé des bateaux sur place quand l'île a disparu dans l'océan.

\- Attends j'ai entendu parler de cette île, plusieurs personnes y ont perdu la vie.

\- Oui, je suis le seul survivant avec Mercer et c'est l'un de mes plus grand regrets, j'aurais tellement aimé sauver tout le monde. Pendant un temps, j'ai cru que Mesogog était mort mais quelque chose me disait que ça avait été trop facile. Alors j'ai recontacté Hayley et je l'ai embarquée dans l'aventure. Tout ce que tu as vu dans le laboratoire c'est elle qui l'a construit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés ? Au moins Billy…

\- Parce que je savais que Billy filait alors le parfait amour avec Cestria et que le connaissant il aurait tout laissé tomber pour venir m'aider.

\- Avec combien d'équipes de rangers es-tu en contact ?

\- Toutes…

Jason commençait à mieux comprendre les motivations de son ami. Même s'il avait voulu, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En ne les mêlant pas à ses problèmes, il les avait protégés. Tommy avait toujours été comme cela, il faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui. Alex, elle, était abasourdie, celui qu'elle avait pris pour un fou deux ans plus tôt était en fait un héros. Mais jamais personne ne le saurait ou seulement un cercle restreint.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Comment as-tu su pour Trini ? s'enquit Jason

\- Billy m'a contacté, je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour avoir mon numéro de portable. Je venais de rentrer d'une fouille au Brésil.

Jason hocha la tête. Il reconnaissait bien là le scientifique. Il avait été tellement dévasté que l'ancien ranger bleu avait pris sur lui de s'occuper des arrangements funéraires. Il était le seul à avoir deviné la véritable relation qu'il y avait entre Jason et Trini mais jamais il n'en avait soufflé mot à quiconque.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es devenu policier ?

\- Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche avec notre devoir de ranger. Certes c'est bien moins palpitant mais ça ne manque pas d'action.

Il se tut un instant, puis réalisa que jamais il n'avait parlé de sa profession avec Tommy, alors comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- Mais comment…

\- En fait même si je n'ai pas gardé le contact, je me fais un point d'honneur de savoir ce que vous êtes tous devenus. Et d'après mes renseignements, vous vous en sortez tous très bien.

Jason hocha la tête. Cela paraissait logique, si son ami était le Guardian Ranger, il était de son devoir de savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde des rangers même si ceux-ci avaient pris leur retraite.

\- En tout cas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, frangin, il est hors de question que tu disparaisses, répliqua Jason.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'intention. Tu sais au début, je me suis installé ici pour établir la base des rangers, j'ai pris ce boulot de prof pour pouvoir payer mes factures mais je me suis rendu compte que j'aime cette vie. J'aime enseigner même si mes élèves m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Et cette maison perdue au milieu de nulle part m'apporte le calme dont j'ai besoin.

\- Donc tu penses rester ici une fois Mesogog vaincu ? demanda l'ancien ranger rouge

\- Il y a de fortes chances.

La conversation fut interrompue quand Luz arriva en s'aidant de ses béquilles.

\- Désolée je ne voulais pas vous déranger, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'Alex

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Tommy avec un grand sourire. Tu as faim ?

\- Un peu… Je ne pensais pas que j'allais dormir autant.

\- C'est que mon canapé doit être confortable. Le reste de la troupe ne devrait pas tarder. Ah oui Jason, on a décidé de faire un barbecue avec les enfants, Billy et Hayley. Vous êtes les bienvenus…

\- Euh c'est toi qui cuisine ? s'enquit Jason en levant un sourcil

\- Crois-le où non mais je me défends aux fourneaux.

\- Alex ?

\- Un bon repas ne nous fera pas de mal et ça calmera peut être ce petit garnement qui est bien agité depuis hier.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un moment puis toute la petite troupe arriva à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous. Ils passèrent à l'arrière où une terrasse sommaire avait été aménagée. Alex observait tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle avait du mal à croire que la Terre était défendue par une bande de gamin et leur professeur. Elle se caressa le ventre, le bébé ne cessait de bouger depuis l'aventure de Jason dans les tunnels.

\- Ça va ? demanda Luz en s'asseyant auprès d'Alex.

\- Un peu sonnée par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Et vous comment avez-vous su ?

\- Tout bêtement en fait. J'étais au lycée avec Jason, Tommy et Billy. J'étais le vilain petit canard, l'intello de service. Un jour, je révisais dans le parc quand les patrouilleurs ont attaqué. Je me suis cachée dans les fourrés, quelques minutes plus tard je les ai vus arriver et se battre. Quand le monstre a débarqué, ils ont transmuté, j'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'ai même pas pensé à m'enfuir. Mes camarades de lycée étaient les power rangers. Par la suite, je me suis inscrite au cours de karaté de Jason et Tommy. Je voulais pouvoir me défendre au cas où je tomberais sur les patrouilleurs. Et depuis lors je les ai aidés à ma façon dès que je le pouvais.

\- Ce qu'elle oublie de dire, intervint Billy, c'est qu'elle nous surveillait, nous espionnait et nous on a jamais rien remarqué.

\- Vous n'avez jamais rien dit à personne ?

\- Non, ça ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit. Ils avaient assez de soucis avec Rita et les autres pour rajouter à leurs préoccupations.

Alex hocha la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre le raisonnement du Dr. Santiago. Elle aurait peut-être fait de même si elle avait été dans cette situation. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand le bracelet de Tommy se mit à beeper. Comme un seul homme, les ranger et Hayley descendirent au sous-sol, suivis par Billy, Jason, Luz et Alex. Des tyrannodrones attaquaient le centre-ville avec à leur tête Zeltrax, Elsa et un monstre.

\- Et mince revoilà la boîte de conserve, murmura Luz en voyant les images.

Les gens courraient dans tous les sens dans la panique la plus totale.

\- Eh zut, il n'aurait pas pu nous oublier un peu, râla Conner.

\- Les enfants faut y aller, fit le ranger noir

Ils se mirent en position au milieu de la pièce, firent apparaître leur morpher et crièrent la phrase clé qui déclencherait la transmutation.

\- Dino Tonnerre, à moi le pouvoir, hurlèrent en chœur Conner, Ethan, Kira et Tommy.

\- Ranger Blanc Dino pouvoir, cria à son tour Trent.

En un éclair, les rangers avaient revêtu leurs uniformes multicolores, ils enfourchèrent leurs motos, Tommy montant à l'arrière du quad de Trent et foncèrent vers le centre-ville. Les autres ne pouvaient rien faire mis à part regarder le combat sur l'écran de contrôle. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas bien pour les rangers qui semblaient être submergés par le nombre d'assaillants. Luz suivait en particulier le combat de Tommy contre la boîte de conserve. Celui-ci donnait des signes de faiblesses, son cristal n'était pas revenu à son niveau d'énergie habituel.

\- Tiens bon, tiens bon, murmurait la jeune scientifique.

Le ranger blanc semblait avoir mangé du lion, il avait pris sur lui de protéger son mentor. Petit à petit les tyrannodrones étaient vaincus et bientôt ne resta plus que le monstre mi- lézard mi- léopard, Elsa et Zeltrax.

Dans l'antre de Dino Tonnerres, Alex ne cessait de caresser son ventre en priant que l'alerte au monstre se finisse bientôt.

\- Ça ne va pas ma chérie ? demanda Jason en voyant sa femme grimacer

\- Je crois que le bébé a pris un peu d'avance et a décidé de montrer le bout de son nez

\- Quoi ? Là ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ?

\- Ouiiiiiiii, cria-t-elle en sentant une contraction plus vive que les autres.

\- Faut aller à l'hôpital ! fit Jason en panique.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, répliqua Hayley en se retournant. L'hôpital est justement dans la zone des combats et avec l'alerte aux monstres tous les accès sont barrés.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Tout d'abord te calmer, dit Luz en prenant les choses en main. Alex les contractions sont espacées de combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi deux minutes ! cria-t-elle en sentant une nouvelle contraction arriver.

\- Hayley il y a du matériel médical ici ?

\- Dans le coin là-bas près des tatamis. Faudrait peut-être prévenir les rangers

\- Même pas en rêve Hayley, ça va les distraire et au point où ils en sont, le monstre ne va pas tarder à faire level up.

\- Level quoi ? demanda la jeune femme rousse

\- Level up, tu sais quand il passe de la taille humaine à celle d'un immeuble de dix étages… Level up quoi ! Billy aide Jason à installer Alex sur le brancard là-bas, ordonna Luz, je vais voir ce qu'il y a comme matériel médical dans les placards.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vais tout de même pas accoucher ici. Je veux un médecin et une péridurale ! cria Alex en paniquant.

\- Je suis désolée mais va falloir te contenter de nous, répliqua Luz

\- Euh tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda Billy inquiet

\- Euhhh, j'ai aidé la sage-femme d'un village péruvien à mettre trois bébés au monde, et j'ai vu pleins de documentaires, dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

Elle n'avait jamais accouché personne toute seule, elle n'avait fait qu'aider parce que les autres femmes étaient occupées à mettre des sacs de terre autour du village pour le protéger de la montée des eaux déchaînées de la rivière voisine à cause de pluies diluviennes. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et ses mains tremblantes. Les garçons avaient installé Alex sur le brancard, et Jason tentait de calmer sa femme qui s'était transformée en une vraie furie. Luz avait trouvé des champs stériles, des gants, un tablier en plastique et une charlotte. Elle couvrit la future maman, s'assit sur un tabouret à roulettes et demanda aux garçons de regarder ailleurs pendant qu'elle examinait Alex. Elle était presque totalement dilatée et le col était effacé, cela ne voulait sire qu'une seule chose : elle n'allait pas tarder à accoucher.

\- Hayley, ils en sont où ? demanda Luz qui avait l'espoir que l'alerte se finirait à temps pour pouvoir emmener la jeune femme à l'hôpital.

\- C'n'est pas la joie, le monstre leur mène la vie dure, ils n'arrivent pas à trouver son point faible.

\- Eh merde ! Semblerait qu'il va falloir faire ça à l'ancienne, fit Luz en soupirant. Jason, Billy, tenez lui chacun une main et encouragez-la. Alex je suis vraiment désolée mais ce petit bout ne peut plus attendre, il va falloir pousser.

\- Non, non, non, cria la future maman paniquée.

\- Ecoute, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu mais on ne peut plus attendre. Alors on y va ! Maintenant ! ordonna Luz

\- Tu es sûre Luz ? demanda Jason

La jeune femme le regarda avec un air glacial. Les garçons frissonnèrent et sans plus rien dire, ils se placèrent de part et d'autre d'Alex qui respirait comme on le lui avait appris dans les cours d'accouchement sans douleurs. _« Sans douleur tu parles »_, pensa-t-elle _« Je vais leur en donner moi du sans douleur ! »_

\- Allez, y a une contraction qui arrive, et tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces, tu y vas franco, et si tu veux crier, me maudire ou autre fais-le je n'en prendrais pas ombrage. Allez pousse, pousse, pousse !

Alex poussait de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait le bébé descendre et s'engager dans le bassin.

\- Allez, tu souffles un peu et on y retourne !

\- Jason je jure que si jamais je retombe enceinte, je m'arrangerais pour que ce soit toi qui le mettes au monde ! hurla-t-elle en serrant la main de son mari de toutes ses forces.

Luz sourit devant l'absurdité de ses propos. Elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Sa jambe commençait à lui faire très mal, elle avait oublié de prendre ses antidouleurs dans la précipitation.

\- Billy, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, je veux que tu ailles chercher le flacon de pilules que j'ai ramené de l'hôpital avec un peu d'eau. Il est sur la petite table près du canapé.

\- Tout de suite, fit l'ancien ranger bleu en s'éloignant en courant

\- Hayley ? Des nouvelles des rangers ? demanda de nouveau Luz

\- Ils y sont presque !

\- Allez, Alex on y retourne, tu prends une inspiration, tu bloques et tu pousses, fort, fort, fort ! Allez, tu peux y arriver !

Alex poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Elle vit son mari grimacer quand elle lui broya la main. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être désolé pour lui, il fallait qu'elle mette ce bébé au monde.

\- Allez, Alex je vois ses cheveux. Encore un effort ! Souffle un peu et on y retourne. Maintenant ! Pousse ! Allez plus fort !

\- Si jamais tu me redis de pousser, je t'étrangle ! cria Alex en broyant de plus belle la main de son mari qui n'osait pas dire un mot

\- Si cela peut te soulager pas de problème, allez, plus fort ! Tu peux y arriver.

Comme par miracle la tête sortit. Luz poussa un soupir de soulagement, la première étape était franchie.

\- La tête est dehors, arrête de pousser un instant.

Elle vérifia que le cordon n'était pas enroulé autour du cou, attrapa doucement le bébé et le fit pivoter pour faciliter le passage de la première épaule.

\- Yes ! Ça y est ! hurla Hayley. Le monstre est en mille morceaux.

Billy revint avec le flacon et le verre d'eau que la jeune scientifique lui avait demandé mais elle ne leur dédia même pas un regard, malgré la douleur fulgurante qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour prendre les médicaments.

\- Billy s'il te plait installe le paravent qui est là-bas, pas la peine que les gosses voient ça. Alex un dernier effort et tu pourras prendre ton bébé dans tes bras. Allez, tu inspires, tu bloques et tu pousses une dernière fois ! Fort, fort, fort ! Plus fort ! Allez !

Un rugissement de motos se fit entendre en même temps que le bébé se mit à hurler à plein poumon. Luz l'enveloppa dans un des champs stériles qu'elle avait trouvé et déposa le petit bout sur le ventre de sa mère.

\- Félicitations c'est un beau petit garçon ! fit-elle vidée.

\- On fait quoi pour le cordon ? demanda Jason

\- On ne fait rien, on se débrouille pour la monter à l'étage et on appelle les secours. Il n'y a rien ici qui permette de couper le cordon en toute sécurité, répliqua-t-elle

Tommy fut le premier à remarquer que quelque chose se passait dans leur centre de commandement. Et ce fut en entendant les hurlements du nouveau-né qu'il comprit. Il passa derrière le paravent où Jason était en totale extase devant le bébé qu'Alex tenait dans les bras.

\- Ouah, frangin félicitation ! Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que nous qui avons eu des émotions fortes.

\- Ouais. Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était flippant, mais magique en même temps.

\- Eh les gars, le bébé est né ! fit Conner en passant la tête derrière le paravent

\- Non c'est vrai ? fit Kira en les rejoignant, oh il est trop chou !

\- Vous avez pensé à un nom ? demanda Tommy en souriant.

\- A plusieurs même, mais on a jamais réussi à se décider, dit Alex avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Luz avait recoulé son tabouret jusqu'au mur et s'était appuyé contre lui. Elle était vidée. Elle tremblait et avait envie de pleurer. Elle savait que c'était juste son adrénaline qui faisait des siennes. D'une main tremblante elle prit le flacon de médicaments, en sortit une pilule et l'avala avec un peu d'eau. Décidément ce séjour à Reefside resterait dans les annales, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier de sitôt.

\- Ça va ? demanda Tommy en apercevant la jeune femme livide

\- Redemande moi ça dans quelques heures. Je tremble tellement que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir remonter à l'étage sans tomber, fit-elle en montrant sa main tremblante au ranger noir.

Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Elle ferma les yeux un instant laissant ce sentiment de sécurité l'envahir, sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de son père lors du Grand Compte à Rebours.

\- Ne leur dis pas mais j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie !

\- Promis.

Tommy se releva et organisa le rapatriement de la petite troupe à l'étage, Hayley avait déjà appelé les secours et ceux-ci étaient en route. Alex fut installée tant bien que mal sur le canapé que Conner avait recouvert d'un vieux drap. Luz avait pris place dans le fauteuil, elle ne quittait pas des yeux la maman et le bébé. L'ambulance arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Tommy laissa entrer deux hommes et une sage-femme qui les accompagnait.

\- Je m'appelle Amélia, eux ce sont David et Niels. Je vois que ce petit bout n'a pas voulu attendre la fin de l'alerte, fit la sage-femme en souriant

\- Non il était pressé de faire la connaissance de sa famille.

Amélia examina sa patiente et fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit. Elle attrapa dans sa mallette deux pinces stériles et une paire de ciseaux et coupa le cordon ombilical.

\- Qui a procédé à l'accouchement ? demanda-t-elle

\- Euh c'est moi, fit timidement Luz.

\- Vous aviez déjà fait ça ?

\- Euh non pas vraiment, j'ai aidé une sage-femme dans un village au Pérou, après ça je me suis beaucoup documenté mais c'est tout.

\- Bien félicitation, je ne crois pas que j'aurais fait mieux…

\- Merci, dit la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- On va vous emmener à l'hôpital pour faire quelques examen, et après je pense que vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Alex fut mise sur un brancard et emmené dans l'ambulance, Jason suivait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était papa. La nuit était tombée, les rangers et Hayley étaient rentrés chez eux, Billy à son hôtel. Il ne restait dans la maison de la forêt que le ranger noir et le docteur Santiago. Tout deux avaient promis à Jason qu'ils passeraient à l'hôpital le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Lovée sur le canapé, Luz fixait le feu que Tommy avait allumé un peu plus tôt.

\- Tiens voilà ton chocolat chaud, dit-il en posant la tasse sur la table basse.

\- Merci, dit-elle en frissonnant

Elle avait froid malgré la température agréable qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle savait que c'était nerveux. Comment n'aurait-elle pas dû être nerveuse ? Elle avait été fait prisonnière par un monstre, faillit mourir ensevelie par une boîte de conserve, et pour couronner le tout, elle avait mis un bébé au monde. Ça lui donnait le tournis.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse… Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Franchement je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela quand je suis venue à Reefside. Je suis venue aider un ancien camarade d'université. Au lieu de travailler tranquillement bien à l'abri, ensevelie sous des monceaux de documents, je me retrouve au milieu d'une bataille entre des monstres et les rangers. Je pensais avoir laissé tout ça derrière moi tu sais, je veux dire les monstres et les rangers, mais il semblerait que là où j'aille je suis destinée à me retrouver mêlée à la bataille entre les force du bien et du mal. Je suis une scientifique pas un une combattante.

\- Vu la manière dont tu t'es battue dans le parc, je dirais que tu as un coté combattant très développé.

\- La vérité ? Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, j'ai juste réagi à ce qui se passait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces monstres s'en prendre à des innocents et encore moins à des anciens camarades de classe.

\- Tu aurais fait un très bon ranger, tu sais, répliqua Tommy en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme.

\- Oh je ne crois pas, je ne suis pas courageuse pour deux sous

\- Dit celle qui a tenu tête à Mesogog pour lui voler le médaillon d'Ognor. Tu as plus de courage que la plupart des gens que je connais.

Sans réfléchir, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il ne cessait de ressentir une attirance pour elle. Certes elle avait bien changé depuis le lycée, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Mais c'était surtout ce qu'elle était qui l'attirait, elle était totalement à l'opposé de la femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur toutes ses années auparavant. Il savait que son séjour n'était que temporaire et que dès qu'elle serait en état, elle reprendrait la route, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Il voulait l'avoir près de lui en permanence, parce qu'avec elle à ses cotés, il se sentait entier pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle était cette partie de lui qu'il avait crue perdue quand Kim l'avait quitté. Luz se laissa aller, le sentir aussi près lui donnait le tournis. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Si seulement… Si seulement, pour une fois dans sa vie elle cessait de réfléchir et se laissait porter par ses sentiments. Etonnamment, elle ne ressentait aucune peur, elle ne se posait aucune question. C'était presque magique…

\- Il est tard, dit Tommy, on devrait songer à aller se coucher.

\- On peut juste rester comme cela encore un petit instant s'il te plait, murmura la jeune femme

Le ranger ne répondit pas, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée, il savait déjà que son sommeil serait peuplé de cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Avec délicatesse, il la souleva et l'emmena jusqu'au bureau. Il l'allongea sur le canapé-lit et la recouvrit. Il hésita un instant, puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil au pied du lit et la regarda dormir pendant un long moment. Il aurait pu jurer que Luz ressentait la même chose que lui. S'imaginait-il des choses ? Etait-il en train de devenir fou ? Cela ne faisait même pas trois jours qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et il était déjà dévasté à l'idée de la perdre. Il secoua la tête, se leva, déposa un doux baiser sur le front de celle qui était en train de lui voler son cœur et alla se coucher en se promettant de faire tout son possible pour qu'elle ne reparte pas après sa guérison.

PRDT/PRDT

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Luz refit surface. Elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle eut un moment de panique en ne reconnaissant pas ce qui l'entourait. Puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, sa chute dans la crevasse, son passage par l'hôpital et son installation provisoire chez Tommy. Elle entendit des pas qui s'approchaient.

\- Hey salut, alors bien dormi ? demanda le ranger noir en entrant dans la pièce une tasse fumante à la main.

\- Comme un loir, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, répondit-elle en souriant. Et toi ?

\- Oh une nuit comme les autres, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tiens je t'ai apporté un chocolat chaud. Le petit déjeuner sera près dans dix minutes

\- Merci beaucoup, j'ai besoin d'au moins cela pour me tirer de ma torpeur. Je suis un véritable ours sans mon chocolat du matin

\- Un ours très charmant je dois dire, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Au fait si tu veux faire un brin de toilette, tu sais où est la salle d'eau. N'hésite pas à me dire si tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide

\- Merci.

Tommy ressortit et Luz secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de laisser tomber ses barrières aussi rapidement, c'était incompréhensible. Elle but une gorgée de chocolat et prenant ses béquilles, elle alla dans la petite salle de bain se débarbouiller un peu. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, choisit soigneusement ses vêtements et alla rejoindre son hôte à la cuisine.

\- Alors pour le petit déjeuner, on a des pancakes, des œufs, des toasts, du beurre et de la confiture.

\- Ouah, tu as fait tout ça ?

\- Eh je ne mentais pas hier soir quand je disais que je savais me débrouiller dans une cuisine.

\- Merci Tommy, c'est adorable, fit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'attablèrent et discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Elle souriait en l'écoutant parler de ses élèves et de toutes leurs facéties. Il posait des questions pertinentes quand elle expliquait ses recherches en cours. Elle ne travaillait pas que sur la Pierre de Gémini, elle faisait aussi des recherches très poussées sur certaines légendes celtiques qui avaient cours sur le territoire américain du fait des immigrants irlandais et écossais. D'ailleurs, elle devait publier un article à ce sujet dans les mois suivants. Il lui exposa alors ses divers projets de fouilles quand ils auraient vaincus Mesogog. Elle fut enthousiasmée par certaines d'entre elles qui rejoignaient certains de ses projets d'avenir. C'était étrange, c'était comme s'ils avaient fait cela depuis des années.

PRDT/PRDT

Après une nuit de sommeil agité, Jason était en extase devant son petit bout de chou. Ils avaient discuté toute la matinée mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le prénom du bébé.

\- Je sais chérie qu'il est de tradition dans ta famille que les garçons portent le nom de leur grand-père mais je voudrais éviter d'appeler notre petit bout Waldo. Le pauvre il va être la risée de tous ses camarades à l'école.

\- C'est vrai je te l'accorde, Waldo n'est pas un prénom que j'affectionne énormément et je ne crois pas que mon père m'en voudra si je déroge à la tradition. Mais alors comment l'appeler ? On ne peut tout de même pas continuer de l'appeler le petit bout.

\- Oui je sais. Argh, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi compliqué de choisir un prénom ! déclara Jason. Surtout que c'est quelque chose qu'il va porter à vie et si on choisit mal, il va nous en vouloir éternellement !

\- Ne sois pas aussi dramatique mon amour, répliqua Alex en riant.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre et Jason ouvrit. Il fut content de retrouver son meilleur ami et le docteur Santiago.

\- J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas, demanda Luz qui avait l'impression d'être une intruse.

\- Oh non pas du tout, fit Alex en souriant. Mon cher et tendre et moi étions en pleine discussion sur le prénom à donner au bébé. Et il va falloir se dépêcher parce que ça fait deux fois déjà que l'infirmière vient avec les papiers d'inscription à l'état civil.

\- Oh je sais ce que c'est. Moi je porte le prénom de ma grand-mère et franchement j'aurais pu me passer ce choix, c'est hyper vieillot comme prénom, fit Luz en grimaçant, Tommy l'aida à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du lit.

\- Je ne trouve pas que Luz soit vieillot, fit le rager noir

\- Ah non Luz est le diminutif de Luzmaria mon deuxième prénom. Mon prénom officiel est Rafaela…

\- Ah oui je peux comprendre il est peu commun, fit Alex

\- Ça c'est sûr, tu n'en trouves pas à tous les coins de rue. Et toi Tommy c'est quoi ton nom complet ? demanda Luz

\- Thomas Jefferson Oliver Truheart

\- Je ne savais tu avais choisi de porter le nom de tes parents biologiques.

\- Mes parents n'étaient absolument pas d'accord, expliqua Tommy la gorge un peu nouée, d'ailleurs on a eu une grande dispute à ce sujet. Ils se sont tués peu après. On n'a jamais pu s'expliquer sur le sujet, je n'ai jamais pu leur faire comprendre à quel point c'était important pour moi de reconnaître mes origines. Et David n'était pas d'accord non plus parce que pour lui je ne faisais pas vraiment parti de la famille, c'est pour cela que nos relations sont quelques peu au point mort

\- Je suis désolé Tommy, dit Jason d'un air contrit.

\- Oh c'est rien, j'en ai pris mon parti.

\- Hum… Ça me donne une idée, fit Alex avec une moue pensive

\- Ah bon quelle idée… demanda son mari soudain inquiet

\- Puisque Tommy et toi êtes comme des frères, alors pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Jefferson Lee Scott, comme ça il portera le prénom de son parrain et celui de son père.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Alex interloqués. Elle venait en quelques secondes de résoudre un problème qui se posait à eux depuis des mois.

\- Alors ? demanda Alex incertaine

\- Moi je vote pour, fit Luz en souriant.

\- Euh ma chérie, tu es sûre que…

\- Oui et puis Jefferson c'est nettement mieux que Waldo

\- Y aucun doute là-dessus, répliqua Luz qui se demandait combien de temps allait mettre Tommy à réagir au fait qu'il avait été désigné parrain du bébé.

\- Je suis honoré, fit Tommy, Jefferson était le père de ma mère et c'était quelqu'un de très spécial, il a beaucoup compté pour moi, il a été le seul à me soutenir quand j'ai voulu changer mon nom.

\- Raison de plus, fit Alex. Alors chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'en pense que tu es un géni ! dit-il en prenant son enfant dans ses bras. Bienvenu en ce monde, Jefferson Lee Scott. Et toi parrain qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Parrain ? Tu as bien dis parrain ?

\- Ben oui qui veux-tu que je choisisse ? Tu es le mieux indiqué pour t'occuper de lui si jamais il devait nous arriver malheur, déclara-t-il en lui mettant le bébé dans les bras

\- Luz ? fit Alex. Est-ce que tu veux bien être la marraine ?

\- Qui moi ? Mais je… Enfin je veux dire…

\- Luz, Jason m'a raconté tout ce que tu avais fait pour les rangers pendant toutes ces années. Et là encore tu les as aidés du mieux que tu as pu. Et puis surtout tu as pris sur toi de mettre mon bébé au monde dans des circonstances qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Pour moi, cela fait de toi un membre de ma famille.

\- Alex je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, répondit Luz la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était seule et maintenant elle avait non seulement une famille mais un filleul à qui donner tout son amour.

\- Dis oui, fit Alex avec conviction.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en laissant couler des larmes.

\- Hey je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un trop plein d'émotion. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Alex merci, je te promets d'être la meilleure marraine que ce petit bout pourrait souhaiter.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répliqua la jeune maman.

Tommy était ému que celui qu'il considérait comme un frère lui fasse un tel honneur. Il devait avoir des amis ou de la famille plus proches alors pourquoi le choisir lui. Mais il se sentait heureux et chanceux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Luz qui était tout aussi émue que lui. On toqua à la porte de la chambre et Billy arriva avec les rangers. Chacun avait apporté un petit cadeau pour le nouveau-né que Tommy tenait dans les bras.

\- Oh il est vraiment trop chou, fit Kira en admirant le bébé.

\- Ça te donne pas envie d'en avoir un ? demanda Trent curieux

\- Oui mais pas tout de suite. Un jour oui, je fonderai une famille, enfin si Mesogog veut bien nous laisser finir notre année scolaire.

\- Ouais ça serait cool, j'espère pouvoir aller à l'UCLA avec une bourse de sport, fit Conner. J'ai envoyé le dossier en début de semaine

\- Je te le souhaite, répliqua Tommy avec un sourire bienveillant

\- J'ai envoyé ma candidature à Cal Tech et au MIT j'espère être pris dans l'un des deux, commenta Ethan

\- Si tu veux je pourrais glisser un mot ou deux en ta faveur, fit Billy. Je connais pas mal de gens là-bas.

\- Et toi Trent ? s'enquit le ranger noir

\- Oh moi je ne sais pas… Mon père aimerait que je fasse une école de business pour l'aider dans ses affaires mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Moi ce que je veux faire c'est du dessin.

\- Et toi Kira ? demanda le Dr. O

\- Moi je ne sais pas encore. Il me reste quelques semaines pour faire les dossiers et prendre une décision

La discussion continua toute l'après-midi dans la bonne humeur. Cependant Luz, elle, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme une intruse. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment qui l'étreignait. Peut-être avait-elle été seule trop longtemps et elle se sentait submergée par tout ce brouhaha au point où à un moment donné, elle dut sortir dans le couloir pour retrouver un certain calme. Tommy vint la rejoindre peu de temps après.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, retourne avec les autres…

\- Luz, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je suis juste fatiguée, soupira-t-elle

Tommy savait très bien que ce n'était pas tout. Il n'y avait pas que la fatigue mais il ne voulait pas insister de peur de la braquer.

\- Reste là je vais dire aux autres qu'on rentre

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas te priver de tes amis

\- Tu ne me prives de rien du tout. Jason et Alex ne vont pas repartir tout de suite, je pourrais encore profiter d'eux et puis de toute manière, ils ont promis de passer à la maison avant de rentrer à Angel Grove.

Avant que Luz ne puisse répliquer, il entra dans la chambre pour en ressortir cinq minutes plus tard. Sans dire un mot, ils se mirent en route pour la maison au milieu de la forêt. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle retrouvait son calme. Plus elle se sentait à nouveau libre de respirer. Tommy bifurqua à un embranchement et s'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à un lac bien caché par la végétation. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient bien les bois savaient où le trouver. Il aida sa compagne à descendre de voiture, l'emmena au bord de l'eau et s'assit sur l'herbe. Luz observait le paysage, c'était magnifique, des arbres majestueux se reflétaient dans les eaux claires du lac. Il y régnait une atmosphère tranquille et apaisante. La seule chose que l'on entendait c'était le vent dans les arbres, les oiseaux qui discutaient entre eux et le clapotis de l'eau.

\- C'est magnifique, on se croirait au paradis, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Crois-le ou non, j'ai trouvé cet endroit par hasard. Quand je me suis installé ici, j'ai passé des heures à me balader dans la forêt. J'en ai exploré tous les recoins, mais cet endroit reste mon préféré avec les cascades quelques kilomètres plus loin. Je t'emmènerais si tu veux quand tu seras remise. Quand j'ai besoin de respirer et de retrouver un peu de calme, c'est ici que je viens.

\- Tu as raison, cet endroit a un effet apaisant.

Le silence retomba. Luz regarda autour d'elle essayant de graver dans sa mémoire tous les détails de cet endroit paradisiaque. Tommy s'allongea sur l'herbe et se laissa porter par les bruits l'entourant. Après tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, il avait besoin de souffler et de reprendre des forces. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un long moment, puis il s'assit et regarda la jeune femme qui semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Luz, que s'est-il passé à l'hôpital ? On aurait dit que tu étais en pleine crise de panique

\- Tommy je… hésita-t-elle

\- Ecoute je sais bien que l'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais je voudrais tant t'aider. Je voudrais tant te savoir heureuse…

\- Oh mais je suis heureuse, la plupart du temps. J'ai un métier que j'adore et qui m'apporte beaucoup. Je voyage aux quatre coins du globe, je rencontre plein de monde. Mais…

\- Mais… Tu te sens toujours seule même au milieu d'une grande foule.

\- Oui… J'ai toujours été seule, ma mère est morte je n'étais qu'une enfant et mon père s'est totalement investi dans son travail pour échapper à sa douleur. Il était toujours par monts et par vaux et souvent il m'emmenait avec lui. C'est lui qui m'a transmis l'amour des vieilles pierres, le goût des recherches et la joie de trouver la solution d'une énigme. Quand j'étais enfant, il était Sherlock Holmes et moi j'étais son Watson. Cela a fait de moi une solitaire et cela ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangée. Et puis tu connais les gamins, dès que tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde, tu es une cible de choix.

\- Oui je me souviens que Bulk et Skull aimaient bien t'embêter mais tu arrivais toujours à retourner leur bêtise contre eux.

\- Oh ils n'étaient pas bien méchants. Bulk était un idiot et Skull était juste un gamin désœuvré qui se laissait entraîner, c'est pour ça qu'il était relativement simple de les ridiculiser. Et puis quand ils ont vu que je pratiquais les arts martiaux avec vous, ils ont soudainement cessé de me chercher des puces.

\- Ça c'est sûr ils n'étaient pas courageux pour deux sous et ils avaient toujours tendance de se retrouver là où il ne fallait pas quand il ne fallait pas.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai dû les évacuer du parc plus d'une fois. Ils avaient tellement la trouille, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à bouger.

\- Comment tu faisais ?

\- J'avais toujours un sifflet sur moi et quand ils l'entendaient c'était comme s'ils avaient un déclic et ils commençaient à courir pour se mettre à l'abri. Bon pas toujours dans la bonne direction, j'ai dû les rattraper plus d'une fois pour éviter qu'ils ne finissent en plein milieu du champ de bataille.

\- Un sifflet ?fit Tommy en se frottant le front.

\- Oui un sifflet. Pourquoi ?

\- Alors c'est toi qui es à l'origine de ce signal d'alarme que tous les ados avaient adoptés et pas seulement pour prévenir des attaques des monstres. J'étais dubitatif au début mais j'ai vu l'effet que ça avait sur les élèves, ils se sentaient tous plus rassurer. Et tous prenaient conscience qu'il était temps de prendre soin des autres et pas seulement de leurs petites personnes. Tu sais combien de vies ce sifflet à sauver ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. J'ai juste adapté le système d'alarme que mon père et moi avions mis au point.

\- Tu sais que j'ai mis en place ce système dans le lycée de Reefside. La principale était contre mais tous mes autres collègues ont été enthousiasmés. Ils savaient que j'avais grandi à Angel Grove et que j'en connaissais un rayon en attaque de monstres.

\- Je suis contente que ce système serve encore, si cela peut aider à sauver des vies je n'ai rien contre.

\- Tu as encore le tien sur toi ? demanda Tommy qui avait l'impression de se retrouver au lycée.

\- Yep, regarde, il est multicolore en l'honneur des rangers. Et le tien ?

\- Oh moi j'en ai plusieurs, j'en ai eu un vert, puis un blanc et un rouge et finalement celui qui est dans ma poche est noir

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec tout tes changements d'uniformes, il est normal que tu en ais un pour chaque couleur. D'ailleurs je me suis souvent demandé comment les gens ne faisaient pas la relation entre vous et les rangers, vous ne pouviez pour empêcher de porter les couleurs de votre uniforme…. Je me souviens d'Adam et de Rocky qui courraient les magasins après leur changement de couleur, Adam était passé du noir au vert, Rocky du rouge au bleu et toi du blanc au rouge. Tout ça en quelques heures.

\- Tu sais les gens ne veulent voir que ce qui les intéressent. Personne, sauf peut-être toi, n'a remarqué tous ces détails mais c'est aussi parce que tu nous observais autant que possible

\- C'est vrai, et je vous enviais. Parce que jamais une fille comme moi ne n'aurait pu intégrer une bande comme la vôtre et pas seulement à cause des Power Rangers. Vous étiez un petit groupe parfait et moi j'étais le vilain petit canard que tout le monde ignorait, même si j'avais des solutions tout aussi valables que les autres.

\- Oui je me souviens. Faut dire que… fit Tommy en hésitant

\- Quoi ? Que j'étais loin d'être charismatique avec mes salopettes, mes t-shirts aux couleurs criardes, mon appareil dentaire et mes lunettes épaisses… Oh j'en étais consciente, j'en ai souffert mais au fonds je m'en fichais parce que si personne ne pouvait voir par-delà la façade c'est qu'ils ne méritaient mon attention.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Nous étions tellement occupés par les rangers et notre petite vie que nous vivions dans une bulle.

\- Au moins, vous ne vous moquiez pas de moi, ni de ma maladresse. Je me souviens des premiers cours de karaté avec toi et Jason, c'était une vraie catastrophe.

\- Tu n'as pas fait pire que Billy, je te rassure, fit Tommy en riant. Et tu as réussi à progresser.

\- Oui je suis ceinture noire aujourd'hui et j'ai rajouté l'aïkido à mes connaissances en arts martiaux.

\- Tu continues à t'entraîner ?

\- Aussi souvent que mon emploi du temps me le permet. Heureusement il y a un dojo pas à deux pas de l'université.

Luz sourit. Elle se sentit bien avec Tommy, c'était agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne portait pas de jugement à l'emporte-pièce comme souvent les autres faisaient. Il écoutait et entendait ce qui était dit. Il arrivait à comprendre les nuances de gris qui l'entourait.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Ça te tente une bonne pizza au coin du feu ?

\- Tout à fait, dit-elle en entendant son estomac gronder.

Tommy l'aida à se remettre debout et à remonter en voiture. Avant de démarrer, il passa commande du dîner. Le trajet se fit dans un silence tranquille. Luz se sentait fatiguée, et elle devait admettre que sa cheville lui faisait un peu mal, elle n'avait pris aucun antidouleur de la journée. Elle n'aimait pas les médicaments et essayait de s'en passer autant que possible. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. La nuit était pratiquement tombée quand ils s'installèrent près du feu de cheminée pour manger.

\- Merci pour cet après-midi, j'ai passé un excellent moment, dit Luz en posant son assiette sur la table basse.

\- De rien, j'avais moi aussi besoin de m'aérer l'esprit avant de reprendre les cours demain.

\- J'ai encore du mal à te voir en prof. Tu as bien du courage d'affronter une telle meute.

\- Oh ils ne sont pas si terribles que cela une fois que tu réussis à leur faire comprendre qui est aux commandes. Je ne pensais pas dire ça mais c'est gratifiant de transmettre son savoir. Même si je sais qu'il n'en restera pas grand-chose au bout du compte, j'aime ça…

\- Je ne crois pas que j'aurais la patience. Je suis plus une chercheuse qu'une enseignante, pourtant je donne quelques cours à l'université, quand le professeur Marshall est appelé sur le terrain.

\- Le professeur Martin Marshall ?

\- Yep, je travaille principalement avec lui pour certaines de mes recherches.

\- Je le connais, je l'ai eu lors de ma dernière année d'études, c'est la pire peau de vache que je connaisse.

\- C'est clair que le professeur Marshall ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Mais c'est un super prof.

\- Mais je croyais que tu travaillais avec le professeur Campbell ?

\- Je devais partir avec lui pour l'exploration d'un nouveau site de fouille au Mexique. Le professeur Marshall m'avait donné son accord.

\- Tu l'as contacté ?

\- Oui… Et autant dire qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre son mécontentement. Je le connais, il est pire que Marshall et s'il me met sur liste noire, aucun des professeurs ne voudra travailler avec moi.

\- Tu crois qu'il ferait ce genre de chose ? demanda Tommy inquiet.

\- Il l'a fait pour moins que ça. Tu sais c'est le frère du directeur de l'université donc il fait ce qu'il a envie.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais opposé à lui ?

\- Ceux qui ont essayé se sont cassés les dents et ont dû démissionner.

\- Et que vas-tu faire si jamais cela arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je suppose que je peux toujours trouver un job dans une autre université.

Luz bailla, elle se sentait épuisée mais elle ne voulait pas mettre un terme à cette charmante soirée.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, dit Tommy le sourire aux lèvres. La journée de demain va être longue, j'ai cours toute la journée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper sur mon ordinateur et Billy a promis passer me remettre les agrandissements des photos qu'il a prises des murs de la caverne.

\- Il a eu le temps de prendre des photos ?

\- Oui, il a le téléphone portable dernier cri, tu sais celui avec un appareil photo intégré. Il a dû me prendre pour une folle quand je lui ai demandé du papier et un stylo. Je me doutais que la grotte ne résisterait pas et je voulais récupérer autant d'informations que possible. D'ailleurs c'est un miracle qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps.

\- Oui et cela nous a permis de résoudre une énigme.

\- Oui mais je suis sûre qu'il y a plus d'informations, il faut que je recoupe celle que j'ai avec les symboles de la caverne. Ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps.

\- Et le temps pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui te manque, répliqua Tommy

\- C'est sûr. Bonne nuit Tommy et encore merci

\- Y a pas de quoi. Fais de beaux rêves. S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles.

Tous deux se séparèrent pour la nuit. Tommy monta à l'étage où il se prépara pour une énième nuit de sommeil tourmenté. Luz de son côté avait opté pour de la lecture. Elle avait trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque du ranger noir qu'elle voulait lire depuis longtemps. Elle finit par s'endormir une demi-heure plus tard.

Tommy lui tournait et se retournait dans son lit, il essayait de trouver le sommeil, mais il ne cessait de penser à la jeune femme qui dormait au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il sentait que c'était la femme de sa vie, celle qui serait à même de soigner son cœur blessé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il retomberait amoureux. Après une énième relation désastreuse, il avait fini par renoncer à l'amour. Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans la construction de la base des rangers et dans son travail. Il savait très bien qu'il ne laissait pas indifférentes certaines de ses collègues mais il faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Pourtant il avait suffi d'un seul regard pendant la bataille pour succomber au charme de la jeune femme. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir en se promettant de tout faire pour la retenir. D'ailleurs il avait déjà une petite idée de comment procéder.

PRDT/PRDT

La journée du lendemain passa avec une lenteur exaspérante pour le ranger noir. Ses élèves étaient beaucoup moins attentifs que d'habitude et il avait dû en rappeler plus d'un à l'ordre. Pendant son heure du déjeuner, il alla retrouver le directeur de la bibliothèque attenante au lycée. Celle-ci servait de centre de documentions pour les élèves mais aussi de bibliothèque pour les habitants de Reefside. Sa collection de livres et de documents rares était l'une des plus importantes de la région. Des universitaires venaient très souvent y faire leurs recherches.

\- Bonjour Edwin, dit en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Bonjour Thomas, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu et pourtant tu travailles dans le bâtiment juste à côté.

\- Je sais et je m'en excuse. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps. Tu as le temps de déjeuner ?

\- Avec toi toujours, tu le sais bien.

Ils descendirent et allèrent s'installer sur des tables de pique nique du parc voisin. La journée était ensoleillée et la température était plutôt agréable. Le directeur de la bibliothèque ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil réchauffer son visage. Edwin Matheson était un homme grand, bien bâti. Il avait été un athlète de haut niveau dans sa jeunesse et il continuait à prendre soin de son corps. On devinait que rarement qu'il avait dépassé la cinquantaine. Originaire d'Edimbourg, il s'était installé aux Etats-Unis après avoir rencontré la plus belle femme du monde à ces yeux. Il l'avait épousée seulement six mois après leur premier rendez-vous et n'avait jamais regretté sa décision.

\- Alors en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? demanda Edwin en mordant avec appétit dans son sandwich.

\- Je ne peux pas venir te voir juste comme ça, pour le plaisir ? fit Tommy en faisant mine d'être blessé

\- Je te connais Thomas… Alors ?

\- D'accord, d'accord… J'ai besoin de ton aide. Mais d'abord dis-moi si la rumeur est juste…

\- Quelle rumeur ? s'enquit Edwin avec un flegme tout britannique.

\- Mon petit doigt m'a dit que Warren Emmings allait bientôt être dirigé vers la sortie.

\- Oh que c'est joliment dit ! Mais oui c'est exact, il y a eu trop d'erreurs et trop de laisser-aller. Mon prédécesseur tolérait peut-être ce genre de comportement mais pas moi.

\- Et est-ce que tu as déjà trouvé un remplaçant ?

\- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu quelqu'un à me proposer ?

\- C'est une possibilité. J'ai une amie qui cherche un poste temporaire pour le moment mais qui pourrait déboucher sur du long terme.

\- Ah je la connais ? demanda Edwin curieux en voyant les yeux de son ami briller d'une lueur toute particulière.

\- Je ne pense pas. On était au lycée ensemble, on vient de se retrouver. Un accident a fait qu'elle se retrouve sans travail.

\- Et quelles sont ses qualifications ?

\- Elle a un doctorat en archéologie, en sciences de l'espace et en ingénierie. Elle recherche un poste tranquille parce qu'elle vient de se casser une cheville, mais je la connais elle va devenir dingue si elle reste à ne rien faire à la maison.

\- Si je comprends bien elle loge chez toi ?

\- Oui. C'est un peu long à te raconter, mais en somme cet accident a compromis un projet de fouilles au Mexique pour lequel elle avait pris un congé sabbatique de l'université de Silver Hills.

\- Je vois. Tu comprendras qu'il faut que je parle à cette jeune demoiselle avant de prendre une décision quelconque.

\- Oui bien sûr

\- Et comment s'appelle ce petit joyau ?

\- Dr. Rafaela Santiago.

\- Santiago, Santiago… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu… Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes. Ah oui, je connaissais un archéologue de renom Manuel Santiago, il enseignait à l'université d'Angel Grove. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il a été tué lors de ce que les gens appellent le Grand Compte à Rebours. Son amphithéâtre s'est effondré sur lui pendant qu'il vérifiait que tous ses élèves étaient sortis. Il y a aurait un lien de parenté ?

\- A vrai dire je ne sais pas, mais je te revaudrai ça si tu pouvais la recevoir assez rapidement.

\- Ecoute cette semaine ça ne sera pas possible, j'ai diverses réunions de prévues et il faut que je m'occupe du cas d'Emmings. Je pourrais la recevoir en début de semaine prochaine si elle est d'accord. Je t'enverrais les détails par mail ou SMS.

\- D'accord merci, je te revaudrais ça.

La discussion dériva sur les différentes recherches que Tommy avait prévu de faire lors des prochaines vacances scolaires. Il fut bientôt l'heure pour les deux hommes de se quitter. Tommy retourna en classe en espérant que son après midi passerait plus vite que sa matinée.

PRDT/PRDT

Mesogog ne décolérait pas. Il avait eu l'opportunité d'avoir la plus grande spécialiste de la Pierre de Gémini entre ses mains et cet imbécile de Zeltrax l'avait laissé filer. Maintenant qu'elle était sous la protection des rangers, il allait être quasiment impossible de l'attraper. Il devait trouver une solution pour l'enlever et la faire coopérer à son plan. Il devait trouver son point faible. Pour cela il allait falloir plus de renseignements plus fournis que ceux qu'Elsa avait trouvés sur internet, peut-être que son alter-ego allait finalement servir à quelque chose. Il avait des contacts partout sur la planète.

PRDT/PRDT

La matinée avait été très calme dans la maison des bois. Luz s'était installée avec son ordinateur portable dans le salon, c'était la pièce où elle se sentait le plus à son aise. Elle passait en revue toutes les informations qu'elle possédait sur la Pierre de Gémini. Sur un carnet elle notait tous ce qui lui semblait se recouper avec les quelques renseignements qu'elle avait déchiffré dans la grotte. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se rendait compte que cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle nota dans un coin de retrouver l'article sur les pyramides de son ancien camarade d'université. Elle se demanda si elle devait le contacter, encore fallait-il trouver ses coordonnées parce qu'il semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. Vers midi, son portable sonna, quand elle vit le nom de l'interlocuteur, elle savait que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes.

\- Dr. Santiago, j'écoute ?... Ah oui bonjour professeur Marshall… Je vais mieux merci… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?... Il a fait quoi ?... Mais il n'a pas le droit !... C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cet article !... Ah mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !... Oui je sais mais j'ai passé des mois à faire des recherches… C'est mon article, je le lui avais laissé pour qu'il le lise, pas pour qu'il le publie en son nom !... Ah parce qu'en plus… D'accord… Bien, je comprends… Je débarrasserai mon bureau dès que je pourrais me déplacer… Non ne vous inquiétez pas mais si je dois partir, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui dire ma façon de penser et cela devant tout son amphithéâtre. Si je dois être sur la liste noire de ce type autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison… Merci Professeur Marshall… Pas tant que moi… C'est ce qu'on dit mais elle ne tourne pas assez vite cette roue pour cette canaille… A bientôt…

Quand elle raccrocha, elle respira bien à fond. Il y avait peu de choses qui arrivaient à la faire sortir de ses gonds mais là, la coupe était pleine et elle espérait avoir sa revanche d'une manière où d'une autre. Des larmes de frustration et colère coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. On sonna à la porte, elle alla ouvrir en claudiquant.

\- Ah salut Billy, fit elle en reniflant

\- Ça va ? demanda le scientifique en entrant.

\- Oui, oui. Tu as les agrandissements ?

\- Oui, les voilà, fit il en sortant une enveloppe de son attaché-case.

\- Merci, j'étais justement en train de passer en revu ma base de donnée personnelle. Mais je dois avouer que je sèche un peu. Tout cela n'a aucun sens du tout, répliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle était encore secouée par sa conversation avec le professeur Marshall et elle essayait en vain de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas le premier coup dur que la vie lui envoyait mais il tombait à un moment où elle était fragilisée par les événements récents.

\- Luz tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr, tu veux du café ?

\- Avec plaisir… dit Billy tout en ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de l'attitude de son hôtesse.

\- Tu veux bien jeter un œil à mes notes ? Peut-être que tu pourras déceler quelque chose de neuf parce que moi je tourne en rond.

Sans plus rien dire la jeune femme alla lancer le café et en même temps en profita pour essayer de contrôler le trop plein d'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait pour habitude de régler ses affaire toute seule, elle ne voulait en aucun cas y mêler les rangers qu'ils soient anciens ou nouveaux. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un mug empli d'un liquide fumant.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu prenais du lait ou du sucre alors je l'ai apporté noir.

\- Et c'est ainsi que je le bois. D'après ce que je peux voir tu as déjà bien avancé. Il y a plusieurs éléments qui me troublent comme cette histoire de faux dieux ou de chercheur d'étoiles.

\- Oui moi aussi… Des faux dieux ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans les diverses cultures…

\- Oui mais on dirait qu'ils parlent de certains en particulier, il faudrait trouver à laquelle de nos civilisations, ils font références.

\- Je dirai l'Egypte ancienne. Tu vois ce cartouche ici ? fit-elle en désignant un symbole. C'est le hiéroglyphe désignant le dieu Ra. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de compétence, moi c'est plutôt les Mayas, les Aztèques et la cité perdue de l'Atlantide.

\- Vaste programme.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. On n'a pas encore découvert la moitié du quart du tiers sur ces civilisations malgré ce que certains de mes collègues veulent bien croire.

\- L'Atlantide hein ?

\- Oui c'est ma marotte depuis que je suis enfant. Mon père me racontait souvent des histoires sur ce continent perdu, je n'ai jamais vraiment su si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou inventé de toutes pièces. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à faire des recherches pour le plus grand plaisir de mon père.

\- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui beaucoup. C'est très dur d'être une femme dans ce monde machiste de l'archéologie. C'est pire qu'une cours de récréation ou même qu'un soap opéra. Une partie de la communauté scientifique me prend pour une folle parce que j'ai repris les recherches de mon père sur la Pierre de Gémini et que je continue aussi les miennes mais ils ne peuvent pas vraiment récuser mes théories parce que je les étaye aussi solidement que possible par des documents écrits par d'autres confrères. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je suis convaincue qu'il est capital de retrouver la Pierre de Gémini surtout si ce gros lézard veut mettre la main dessus.

\- Oui il semblerait que c'est l'un de ses objectifs.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un œil neuf. J'aurais bien demandé à mes collèges de l'université de Silver Hills mais je suis en disponibilité pour une période indéfinie. J'ai même été invitée à vider mon bureau au plus vite.

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que c'était un congé temporaire.

\- Oh c'est une longue histoire mais me voilà sans domicile et sans travail.

Billy ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Luz donnait les informations au compte-gouttes et il sentait que s'il insistait trop elle se braquerait et ne dirait plus rien. Il se promit de joindre les quelques contacts qu'il avait encore à Silver Hills pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au retour de Tommy.

\- Salut, ça va ? demanda-t-il en posant ses affaires en vrac sur le fauteuil.

\- On a un peu avancé, dit Luz en s'étirant comme un chat. Mais le mystère est loin d'être résolu.

\- Je me doute. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. Tu reste dîner avec nous, Billy ?

\- Non pas ce soir j'ai promis de passer voir Jason et Alex à l'hôpital, en suite je retourne à l'hôtel, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer à mes collègues de la NASADA, ils vont croire que je suis encore parti dans les étoiles.

\- Ok, d'accord. Soit prudent sur la route. Passe le bonjour à Jason et embrasse Alex et mon filleul, fit Tommy en souriant.

\- Merci Billy, tu m'as énormément aidé. Je vais suivre les pistes que tu m'as données.

\- De toute manière tu as mon numéro de portable et mon adresse mail. Tu peux me joindre à tout moment.

\- D'accord.

Tommy raccompagna l'ancien ranger à la porte et celui-ci en profita pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait appris dans l'après-midi. Le ranger noir secoua la tête et promit de veiller sur la jeune femme.

\- Tu as faim ? dit-il en retournant dans le salon

\- Un peu, j'ai quelque peu sauté le repas de ce midi. J'ai perdu la notion du temps en faisant mes recherches.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, si Hayley n'avait pas été là pendant mes années universitaires, je crois que je serai mort de faim.

\- J'avais un ami comme ça à l'université, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé, c'est moi qui veillais à ce qu'il mange sinon il se serait décomposé à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu aimes la cuisine chinoise ? Il y a un petit traiteur qui livre et dont la cuisine est une pure merveille pour les papilles.

\- Ça marche. Je vais aller me débarbouiller un peu.

Elle quitta la pièce et Tommy soupira. Il se demanda comment il allait faire pour que la jeune femme se confie à lui. Ce que Billy lui avait dit l'inquiétait et il se félicita d'avoir contacté Edwin. Il espérait seulement que le courant passerait entre les deux universitaires et qu'elle accepterait le poste qui allait se libérer.

PRDT/PRDT

Les jours suivants passèrent dans une relative tranquillité pour le plus grand soulagement des rangers qui avaient bien besoin de souffler un peu. Mais ils ne faisaient aucune illusion. Plus Mesogog tarderait à attaquer, plus il serait difficile à vaincre parce que son plan serait plus élaboré. Tommy était de plus en plus inquiet pour son invitée. Depuis la dernière visite de Billy, celle-ci s'était littéralement jetée à corps perdu dans ses recherches. Elle passait des heures et des heures sur son ordinateur à fouiller les tréfonds d'internet pour trouver les pièces du puzzle qui lui manquaient. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du directeur de la bibliothèque mais d'après ce que une de ses collègues, professeur de mathématiques, le renvoi d'Emmings ne se passait pas tout à fait comme prévu. Il avait espéré la tirer de son bureau pour aller assister au mini concert de Kira au cyber café mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé sous prétexte qu'elle tenait peut-être quelque chose. On sonna à sa porte et alla ouvrir.

\- Jason ! Bonjour Alex ! Hey coucou bébé…

\- On ne te dérange pas j'espère.

\- Absolument pas. Entrez, entrez…

\- Où est Luz ? demanda Alex en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Dans le bureau, elle est plongée dans des documents qui sembleraient avoir des réponses aux différentes énigmes. C'est un vrai bourreau de travail. Je désespère de la faire sortir de son antre.

\- Un peu comme Billy quand il se plongeait dans ses projets scientifiques ? fit Jason en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est tout à fait ça, mais je pense qu'il y autre chose qui la préoccupe mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. D'après le peu que je sais, il s'est passé quelque chose à l'université. Billy a encore des contacts là-bas, il m'a promis de me tenir au courant si jamais il découvre quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi, tu as l'air bien accroc…

\- Non absolument pas, nia le ranger noir en rougissant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi enthousiaste avec une fille depuis Kim…

\- Jason ! l'avertit-il

\- Quoi c'est vrai, il est temps de tourner la page. Et peut-être que Luz est exactement la femme qu'il te faut pour cela.

\- Tu t'avances un peu beaucoup, Jason. Et puis je te rappelle que son séjour est temporaire.

\- Et alors ? Tu peux très bien te débrouiller pour qu'il devienne définitif non ? Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu tout ton charme…

\- Jason, arrête ton char…

\- Ecoute, ne ferme pas la porte à cette éventualité. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Et puis tu n'auras même pas à lui mentir, elle est déjà au courant de tout.

Alex suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Elle avait eu des conversations très intéressantes avec Jason à propos de ses années passées au service des rangers. Il lui avait raconté toute sorte d'anecdote sur lui et sur tous les autres. Tommy avait été au centre de plusieurs discussions, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre ce qu'avoir été un ranger maléfique avait eu comme conséquences sur la vie de son meilleur ami. Elle avait frissonné d'horreur à certains de ses récits, elle avait souri à d'autres, et elle avait été scandalisée de la manière dont Kim avait rompu avec Tommy.

\- Vous allez rester dîner…

\- Je suis désolé mais on ne voudrait pas prendre la route trop tard. On rentre à Angel Grove ce soir. Je dois être au commissariat demain à la première heure.

\- Déjà ? J'aurais bien aimé que vous restiez encore un peu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Angel Grove n'est qu'à deux heures de voiture de Reefside, on reviendra te voir, tu peux compter sur moi maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé

Luz entra dans le salon, elle avait entendu des voix et cela l'avait intriguée. Les rangers venaient généralement la saluer s'ils passaient par la maison pour rejoindre leur antre

\- Jason, Alex ! Je suis contente de vous voir, dit-elle avec un entrain feint.

\- Comment va la jambe ? demanda Jason

\- Oh bien mieux, le médecin a dit que je pourrais bientôt abandonner les béquilles.

\- Pas avant deux semaines encore, répliqua Tommy

\- Deux semaines ? Ca va vite passer, ça… dit Alex.

\- Jason et Alex sont passés nous dire au revoir, ils repartent ce soir pour Angel Grove.

\- Oh déjà ? fit-elle en s'asseyant auprès d'Alex. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le bébé

\- Tiens, fais bien attention à sa tête, recommanda la jeune maman en déposant le bout de chou dans les bras de sa marraine.

\- Bonjour bébé, dit-elle en s'extasiant sur ce petit être sans défense.

Tendrement, elle lui caressa le visage tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Jefferson la regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns. Ce petit être innocent lui réchauffait le cœur. Cela prouvait qu'il y avait encore du bon dans ce monde.

\- Un jour tu feras une maman extraordinaire, fit Alex en souriant devant ce tableau charmant.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma chérie, surenchérit l'ancien ranger rouge.

\- Oh non je ne crois pas mais c'est gentil tout de même.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra, il suffit de trouver la bonne personne, continua la jeune femme en faisant en clin d'œil à son mari.

\- Qui sait… Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi loin que cela, répliqua Jason en souriant de plus belle en voyant le malaise grandissant de son ami qui le fusillait du regard.

\- J'ai cessé de croire au prince charmant il y a bien longtemps Jason. Et puis tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver la perle rare du premier coup, dit Luz en souriant tristement.

Alex regarda son mari mais il secoua légèrement la tête. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà tard, s'ils voulaient arriver à destination avant la nuit, il leur fallait prendre la route.

\- Va falloir y aller ma chérie. Tommy je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où me trouver, la même chose vaut pour toi Luz.

Luz redonna le bébé à sa mère et se releva avec peine du canapé. Mine de rien le couple allait lui manquer. La vie était bizarrement faite, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir et pourtant sa vie avait été bouleversée en quelques jours. Elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de l'action avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que très superficiellement et voilà qu'elle s'y était attachée malgré elle. Tout cela la troublait. Jason la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, Alex fit de même en l'assurant qu'elle comptait bien la revoir rapidement. Tommy raccompagna le couple jusque leur voiture et leur garantit sa visite dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait.

\- Ils vont me manquer, dit Tommy en refermant la porte d'entrée

\- A moi aussi…

\- Oh il va bientôt être l'heure du show case de Kira. Je ferai bien de me préparer et toi aussi…

\- Tommy…

\- Je n'accepterai aucune excuse, et puis Kira sera déçue si tu ne viens pas. Je t'offrirai même un bon milk-shake au chocolat

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, répliqua Luz en secouant la tête

Décidément elle ne pouvait rien refuser au ranger noir. Elle alla faire un brin de toilette et se changer. Elle enfila un pull bleu pastel et une longue jupe noire. Elle compléta sa tenue par son long gilet noir. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, Tommy l'y attendait déjà.

\- Tu es superbe, dit en la détaillant du regard

\- Je parie que tu dis ça à toutes les filles, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Le ranger noir sourit et secoua la tête. Ils prirent le chemin du cybercafé en discutant de choses et d'autres. Tommy espérait la mettre suffisamment à l'aise pour qu'elle lui parle enfin de ce qui la tracassait.

PRDT/PRDT

Arrivés sur place, ils s'installèrent à un table un peu à l'écart avec une vue imprenable sur la scène. Hayley vint les saluer en souriant. Elle n'avait jamais vu Tommy aussi détendu, par contre sa compagne semblait ailleurs.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda-t-elle

\- Deux milk-shakes au chocolat s'il te plait.

\- Deux milk-shakes, ça marche…

Elle s'éloigna et passa derrière le bar pour préparer la commande. Tommy observait Luz qui semblait soucieuse.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que… commença-t-il ne sachant pas très bien comment aborder le sujet. Je ne sais pas je te sens préoccupée par quelque chose.

La jeune femme soupira. Décidément elle n'était pas très douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, du moins pas avec le ranger noir.

\- J'ai été mise en disponibilité illimitée à l'université. On m'a même demandé de vider mon bureau au plus vite.

\- Campbell ?

\- Yep et en plus il va publier un article sur lequel j'avais travaillé pendant des mois sous son nom.

\- Il t'a volé ton travail ? s'insurgea Tommy

\- On peut dire ça comme ça oui. En fait, je le lui avais confié pour qu'il le relise. L'article doit sortir dans deux semaines. Nul doute que ça va le faire mousser auprès de ses pairs.

\- Mais c'est un comportement tout à fait inqualifiable ! s'écria le jeune homme outragé.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit… Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut avec ses relations…

\- Possible mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, répliqua-t-il avec véhémence. Où sont rangés les documents qui t'on servi à étayer ton article ?

\- Euh, enfermé à clé dans un classeur dans mon bureau… Je conserve toujours tout, mes notes, mes brouillons… Je suis de la vieille école, j'écris toujours tout sur papier avant de tout recopier sur l'ordinateur.

\- Magnifique, Billy n'a pas encore rejoint la NASADA et je connais quelqu'un à Silver Hills avec des relations très haut placées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

\- Sais-tu qui est le plus grand mécène de l'université ?

\- Un milliardaire mais son nom m'échappe. Il y a même une aile du futur bâtiment qui doit porter son nom…

\- Exact. Il se trouve que je connais quelqu'un dans son entourage et je pense qu'il sera très intéressé de savoir que l'université qu'il soutient prend part à de tels agissements. Laisse-moi passer quelques coups de fils… Ensuite nous pourrons aller chercher tes affaires.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais il échafaudait déjà un plan dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire même s'il se rendait compte que cela risquait de précipiter le départ de la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais Tommy, toute cette politique me fatigue. Je veux juste faire mon boulot correctement et compléter mes recherches.

\- Je sais c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas resté dans le milieu universitaire. Y a trop d'imbroglios politiques, de messes basses et de combats d'influences. Je ne suis pas un bon diplomate. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai pour habitude de taper d'abord et de poser les questions ensuite.

\- Ça c'est clair, tu négocies aussi bien que Bruce Willis dans « Le cinquième élément ».

Tommy se mit à rire. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Hayley leur apporta leur boisson et s'invita à la table le temps du show-case. Kira monta sur scène et commença son tour de chant. Elle était douée. Luz apprécia ce petit moment de détente. Finalement, elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu parler de ses problèmes même si elle se demandait si les conséquences n'allaient pas être désastreuses pour sa carrière. Au pire se dit-elle, elle pourrait toujours se reconvertir en professeur d'histoire dans un lycée quelconque. Elle frissonna à l'idée de se retrouver devant une classe pleine d'adolescents, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, les rangers avaient collé leur table à côté de celle du couple. Les discussions allaient bon train. Tommy était soulagé de voir ces adolescents qu'il considérait un peu comme ses enfants continuer d'être des jeunes gens pleins de bonne humeur et d'enthousiasme.

PRDT/PRDT

En ce samedi matin, Edwin Matheson prenait son café sur la terrasse de sa résidence qui bordait l'un des nombreux lacs de la région. Il aimait cette heure tranquille de la journée où la nature se réveillait doucement. Sa femme dormait encore, elle avait travaillé tard à l'hôpital où elle était infirmière en chef au service des urgences. Son portable se mit à vibrer et il sourit en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur.

\- Bonjour Thomas, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Bonjour Edwin, je voulais te demander conseil.

Le ranger noir expliqua à son ami le problème que rencontrait Luz à l'université de Silver Hills. Il marmonna quelques jurons en entendant l'histoire.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. A l'époque où Campbell a décroché son doctorat, il y a eu des rumeurs de tricheries. Il se disait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait écrit le mémoire qu'il avait présenté au jury. Et qu'au moins trois membres auraient bénéficiés de faveurs exceptionnelles. Il ne faut pas oublier que son père est assez puissant.

\- Peut-être mais pas autant que M. Collins.

\- Non c'est vrai. Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je pensais mettre en évidence le vol de l'article de Luz mais j'ai peur que cela ne lui retombe dessus ensuite. Surtout que ça va être sa parole contre celle de Campbell et celle-ci a plus de poids à cause de son frère.

\- Je comprends mais si elle est aussi douée que tu me l'as dit et que l'université soit assez bête pour la mettre dehors, elle a un place toute trouvée ici. J'ai fait quelques recherches et les quelques articles qu'elle a écrit sont très prometteurs. Je devrais pouvoir la rencontrer dans la semaine.

\- Merci beaucoup Edwin, je vais continuer mes investigations sur ce professeur Campbell, je veux avoir un dossier bien solide à présenter à M. Collins.

Tommy soupira en raccrochant, la tâche s'annonçait ardue et il n'avait qu'un temps limité pour l'accomplir. Heureusement Billy devait venir l'aider. Le ranger noir secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau. Par la porte entre-ouverte, il observa son invitée dormir. Il l'avait entendu se déplacer dans la pièce une bonne partie de la nuit. Il alla dans la cuisine, se prépara un café et prit son portable, navigua parmi sa liste de contacts et trouva la personne qu'il désirait appeler.

\- Allo, fit une voix masculine embrumée par le sommeil

\- Wes ? C'est Tommy Oliver… Désolé de t'appeler de bonheur un samedi matin mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

\- Tommy ? De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Cela va te paraître étrange comme requête mais j'aurais besoin de parler à ton père.

\- Mon père ? Il est en voyage d'affaire à Hong-Kong. Il ne revient pas avant la fin de la semaine…

\- Parfait, tu crois qu'il pourra m'accorder quelques minutes ? Il s'agit d'une affaire importante qui concerne l'université de Silver Hills. Il s'y passe des choses pas très claires.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Wes intéressé

C'était lui qui avait convaincu son père de subventionner l'université pour permettre aux étudiants même les plus modestes de suivre leurs cursus. Tommy expliqua alors toute l'affaire, tout en précisant que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Le ranger rouge de la force du temps promit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. D'ailleurs il allait lui-même procéder à sa propre enquête. Il devait parler à son père dans la soirée et il lui promit de lui en toucher deux mots. Le ranger noir raccrocha soulagé. Si Wes était de son coté, Eric le serait aussi et s'il y avait bien une chose dont le ranger quantum avait une sainte horreur c'était les personnes qui se croyaient toutes puissantes à cause de leur position ou de leur fortune. Il venait à peine de raccrocher que son portable sonna. Il sourit en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur.

\- Hey Jason, comment va le nouveau papa ? demanda-t-il en souriant

\- Bien, on commence à prendre nos marques. Jefferson est en pleine forme et Alex a le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours roses mais franchement c'est génial d'être papa. Et toi alors ? Comment ça va à Reefside ?

\- Aussi bien que possible. Mesogog nous a laissés quelques jours de répit mais je ne crois pas que ça va durer plus longtemps.

\- Et Luz ? Comment ça se passe avec elle ? demanda Jason

\- Etonnamment bien. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment doué avec les filles ?

\- C'est peu dire, répliqua l'ancien ranger rouge en riant

\- Et bien avec Luz c'est différent, c'est presque naturel. On parle de tout de rien, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Et c'est le cas.

\- Oui mais pas comme ça. C'est agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un sans avoir à cacher tout un pan de ma vie. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais elle me complète. Elle est forte et fragile à la fois. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule. Même les enfants l'adorent, ils passent souvent rien que pour voir si elle n'a besoin de rien.

\- Eh bien on dirait que c'est le grand amour…

\- Tout de suite de les grands mots mais c'est vrai que je me verrai bien avec elle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. La maison est différente depuis qu'elle a emménagé

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de la faire rester. Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen. Tu sais Tommy, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi enthousiaste à propos d'une fille depuis Kim. Même avec Kat tu étais dans la retenue. Il est temps de mettre les vieilles histoires au placard et d'ouvrir un nouveau chapitre.

\- Te voilà bien philosophe, frangin

\- La vie m'a donné bien des coups. Et j'ai longtemps hésité à m'engager dans une quelconque relation. Puis Alex a débarqué dans ma vie, il m'a fallu du temps pour reconnaître qu'elle était celle avec qui je voulais partager ma vie. Mais quand j'ai enfin sauté le pas, je me suis senti enfin en paix, comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient mises tout d'un coup en place. Et je crois que c'est ce qui t'arrive. Alors fonce… Il est temps Tommy.

\- Merci frangin.

\- De rien, j'espère que ça va s'arranger pour elle, Billy m'a expliqué la situation, il voulait un point de vue légal, indiqua Jason

\- Je l'espère aussi. C'est assez complexe. Elle joue gros sur ce coup, elle risque de tout perdre.

\- Je sais ça va être parole contre parole et va savoir ce que ces dinosaures d'académiciens vont croire.

\- Au pire je lui ai trouvé une solution de replis. Enfin encore faut-il qu'elle l'accepte…

\- Tu ne lui en pas encore parlé ?

\- Non, je n'ai vraiment pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet. Elle s'est plongé corps et âme dans ses recherches sur le médaillon et le bracelet qu'on a récupéré. Elle me fait penser à Billy quand il est en train de travailler sur un projet.

\- Je vais devoir te laissé, ton filleul hurle à la mort, il est temps de remplir le gouffre qui lui sert d'estomac.

\- D'accord, embrasse Alex et le bébé pour moi tu veux

\- Pas de soucis, je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant des développements de cette affaire

\- Ok bye frangin

Le ranger noir raccrocha et soupira. Jason avait raison, il était en train de tomber amoureux de sa colocataire et il allait tout faire pour faire en sorte qu'elle reste dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre celle qui lui redonnait foi en l'amour.

PRDT/PRDT

La matinée était bien avancée quand Luz se réveilla. La maison était silencieuse et cela l'étonna. Elle savait que Tommy avait prévu une séance d'entraînement pour les ranger en fin de matinée. Après avoir fait un brin de toilette, s'être habillée, elle alla jusque la cuisine. Elle y trouva tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un petit déjeuner mais aucune trace du ranger noir. Elle poussa jusqu'au salon et aperçu une trappe ouverte qui menait au repaire des rangers. Elle descendit les marches avec précaution. Elle avait hâte de se débarrasser des béquilles mais le médecin avait été très clair, elle devait encore les utiliser pendant deux semaines. Elle trouva Tommy en train de pianoter sur le clavier d'un gigantesque système informatique.

\- Salut, dit-elle en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

\- Luz ! Oui tout à l'air tranquille dans la ville. D'ailleurs je me demande ce que peut bien attendre Mesogog pour lancer sa prochaine attaque. Non pas que je veuille absolument me battre mais c'est généralement mauvais signe quand nos super vilains tardent à attaquer.

\- Je te comprends. Je l'ai remarqué aussi, plus ils tardent et plus il est compliqué de les battre

\- C'est exactement cela. Tu as mangé ?

\- Non, la maison était trop calme, cela m'a paru bizarre, alors je suis partie à ta recherche.

\- D'accord, si tu m'accordes encore cinq minutes, nous pourrons déjeuner ensemble. Les enfants seront là dans une petite heure et Billy doit passer en début d'après-midi.

\- Pas de soucis… A propos, merci pour hier soir, ça m'a fait du bien de me changer les idées.

\- De rien. J'ai moi aussi passé une excellente soirée, répliqua Tommy en souriant de plus belle

Il termina les derniers réglages et ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée où il prépara le petit déjeuner tandis que Luz relevait ses emails.

\- Des nouvelles de l'université ? demanda le ranger noir

\- Non rien et cela m'étonne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Viens t'installer à table, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Luz n'avait pas très faim mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son hôte. Toute cette histoire avec le professeur Campbell la bouleversait. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de faire les choses dans les règles et elle ne comprenait pourquoi certaines personnes prenaient un malin plaisir à les contourner.

\- Tu sais, Luz, j'ai réfléchi. Même si on arrive à mettre en lumière la malhonnêteté de Campbell, il n'est pas sûr que tu puisses récupérer ton poste.

\- J'en doute fortement aussi. Le directeur n'est pas tendre avec ceux qui s 'en prennent à son frère et même si on lui force la main, il fera de ma vie un véritable enfer. C'est arrivé à une de mes collègues, elle a tenue un semestre et elle a donné sa démission. Elle enseigne à l'UCLA. Elle n'a pas perdu au change tu me diras, mais c'est tout de même injuste qu'elle ait dû partir alors qu'elle était dans son bon droit.

\- Je sais. J'ai contacté un ami à moi. Il dirige la bibliothèque de Reefside.

\- Celle qui sert de centre de documentation au lycée où tu travailles ?

\- Celle-là même. Edwin recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait reprendre en main la gestion des différentes collections et des documents rares. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la personne qui s'en occupait ne faisait pas vraiment un bon travail. Il va falloir tout reprendre à zéro. Je suis sûr que c'est un travail taillé pour toi…

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- Si, en plus tu pourrais très facilement reprendre tes recherches, leurs archives sont très complètes et pas mal de professeurs d'université viennent parfaire leurs connaissances, donc tu ne perdrais pas le contact avec le monde universitaire et tu pourrais te constituer un nouveau réseau de contacts.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu. J'ai mon mot à dire ?

\- Totalement. La décision finale te revient, je n'ai fait que parler de toi à un ami qui s'est montré intéressé. A toi maintenant de le convaincre que tu es la personne qu'il lui faut pour redresser la barre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Dis au moins que tu vas y réfléchir…

Luz regarda le ranger noir et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Si elle quittait son poste à l'université et qu'elle s'installait à Reefside ça allait être un changement radical. D'un autre côté, même si elle adorait aller sur le terrain, elle avait envie depuis un certain temps de se poser. Toute cette affaire était peut-être le coup de pouce qui lui manquait pour prendre une décision définitive.

\- D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te promets rien.

Une alarme se mit à résonner en provenance du sous-sol, Mesogog refaisait son apparition. Tommy descendit, tapa quelques codes sur le clavier et l'écran s'alluma. Un monstre était en train de ravager le quartier des entrepôts avec une petite armée de tyrannodrones, à croire qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose de spécifique.

\- Yerk il est affreux, fit Luz en grimaçant.

\- Ah ça il ne serait pas sélectionné pour le concours de Mister Univers.

Il appela les rangers et leur demanda de le retrouver sur place. Il prit la pose et dit la phrase clé avec force.

\- Dino Tonnerre ! A moi le pouvoir !

Une lueur l'enveloppa et il se retrouva en uniforme du ranger noir bracchio. Sans plus attendre, il enfourcha son nouveau quad et fonça en ville. Luz suivait la scène en priant pour que tout se passe bien. Il entama le combat dès son arrivée, il était submergé de tyrannodrones et sur le point d'être battu quand les autres rangers arrivèrent à la rescousse.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, murmura la jeune femme inquiète.

Elle savait que les rangers étaient capables de s'en sortir, mais cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été mêlée au combat de si près et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait quelque peu oublié leur intensité. C'était d'autant plus difficile de rester à l'écart qu'elle connaissait l'identité de ceux qui mettaient leur vie en péril pour sauver la terre. Elle s'était en quelque sorte attachée à eux. Elle adorait l'enthousiasme d'Ethan quand il parlait informatique et jeux vidéos, elle admirait la ténacité de Kira qui faisait tout pour poursuivre son rêve de devenir chanteuse. Elle était amusée par les impairs de Conner, c'était l'adolescent dans toute sa splendeur. Et puis il y avait Trent, ce talentueux jeune homme si timide qu'il n'osait pas vraiment entamer la conversation sauf quand il parlait dessin. Oui à bien y réfléchir, en quelques jours, elle s'était créée une petit famille qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter.

\- Et mince, fit-elle en voyant Tommy voler et s'écraser contre un mur. Aller combinez vos armes, les encouragea-t-elle…

Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait bien souvent analysé les combats des rangers, et avait décelé un schéma type. La bataille au sol se passait en trois temps : dans un premier temps les rangers se battaient en civil, puis après avoir reçus quelque coups bien sentis ils transmutaient ce qui menait à la deuxième étape, la bagarre à mains nues ou avec leurs armes individuelles. Ils se prenaient quelques coups, semblaient perdre l'avantage jusqu'à la troisième étape qui consistait à combiner leurs armes et faire exploser le monstre. Puis le monstre grandissait par différents procédés, Luz appelait cette étape le level up. C'est à ce moment-là que les rangers faisaient appel à leurs zords et la batailles des machines s'engageaient avec plus ou moins de chance. Des coups étaient échangés, il y avait des étincelles et pas mal de dégâts. Comme elle pouvait le voir sur l'écran, le mégazord était en train de prendre une véritable raclée. Rien ne semblait venir à bout de ce monstre qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer des rangers.

\- Allez quoi ! Vous n'allez pas vous laisser faire pas cette horreur ! Je suis sûre qu'il a un point faible, il faut juste le trouver. Allez réfléchissez, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver, les encouragea-t-elle-même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

Enfin la chance sembla tourner et le robot métallique géant sembla reprendre le dessus.

\- Luz ? fit une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter.

\- Billy ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

\- Désolé. La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée alors je me suis permis d'entrer, j'ai vu la trappe ouverte et j'ai supposé que Tommy était ici.

\- Eh non, il n'y a que moi. Le vilain méchant pas beau a lancé une attaque et il est parti se battre. A vrai dire, ils ont un peu de mal avec ce monstre.

\- Eh ben il est vraiment moche celui-là.

\- Oui, on dirait que ça fait parti des critères de sélection, répliqua Luz en regardant l'écran avec attention. Allez, allez, mettez-le au tapis !

\- Euh Luz, tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre ?

\- Oui je sais et alors ? Ca ne doit pas m'empêcher de les encourager tout de même. Tu sais je faisais pareil quand vous vous battiez et que j'étais dans les parages.

Enfin le monstre explosa en des milliers de particules. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, les dégâts étaient limités et les premiers rapports ne mentionnaient aucune victime.

\- Eh ben voilà ! Il était coriace celui-là ! s'écria Luz.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ranger noir apparut dans l'antre souterrain. Il semblait épuisé mais en bonne santé.

\- Rétro mutation ! dit-il calmement

Son uniforme se volatilisa instantanément. Il vacilla et s'appuya contre le mur. La bataille avait été rude. Il commençait à se dire qu'il devenait trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice. Même avec les pouvoirs de régénération des Dino Cristaux, il allait être courbaturé pendant quelques jours.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Billy inquiet

\- Oui, oui. Rien qu'une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse guérir. Ce satané monstre ne voulait pas mourir.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Luz à son tour

\- Oui, ce n'est pas mon premier rodéo. Si on se mettait au travail ? Il faut absolument mettre ce Campbell hors d'état de nuire.

Billy aida Luz à remonter tandis que Tommy remettait le système en veille. Avec un peu de chance, Mesogog leur laisserait de nouveau quelques jours de tranquillité.

PRDT/PRDT

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Luz avait rencontré le directeur de la bibliothèque et leur entretien avait été fructueux. En effet, il lui proposait un poste important et surtout elle aurait toute latitude pour continuer ses recherches en cours, recherches qui semblaient l'intéresser au plus haut point. La jeune femme avait demandé à réfléchir, chose qui lui avait été accordé sans problème. De tous les candidats qu'Edwin avait convoqués, le Dr. Santiago était l'élément le plus prometteur. De son coté, Tommy avait rencontré M. Collins qui s'était montré sceptique aux affirmations de celui-ci jusqu'à ce que Wes intervienne avec les résultats de sa propre enquête. Ce programme avait été une initiative de son fils et il était peiné de voir ce travail réduit à néant. Parce que non seulement le professeur Campbell abusait de son autorité mais en plus il avait trouvé le moyen de détourner certains fonds destinés aux étudiants les moins fortunés. Sa secrétaire qui en avait assez de subir son despotisme lui avait donné des documents probants. Il avait été convenu que M. Collins demanderait à participer au conseil d'administration de l'université, pendant que Wes, Billy, Tommy et Luz videraient le bureau de celle-ci. Ils devaient par la suite se joindre au père de Wes pendant la réunion. Le ranger rouge de la force du temps observa son père. Celui-ci avait bien changé depuis le départ des autres rangers. Il avait enfin compris que malgré tout son argent, le plus important restait l'être humain et cette leçon c'était son fils qui la lui avait apprise. Certes il était encore un homme d'affaire déterminé et qui ne faisait que rarement des concessions mais il laissait plus souvent parler l'homme et non le businessman.

PRDT/PRDT

Le jour du conseil d'administration était arrivé. Luz se sentait très nerveuse. Le soir précédent, le Tommy avait invité les rangers et Billy à un barbecue improvisé pour essayer de la détendre. Cela avait marché, elle avait passé une excellente soirée et cela avait renforcé sa décision de rester. Elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne, elle voulait en finir avec cette affaire avant pour repartir à zéro.

\- Nerveuse ? demanda Tommy en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais aimé les confrontations, j'en ai une sainte horreur. Mon père disait que j'étais trop sensible pour ce monde de macho et il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il a fallu que je prenne sur moi pour faire mon chemin dans cette jungle académique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas toute seule, dit Billy en souriant.

\- Merci les garçons.

Wes et Eric vinrent les rejoindre et ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau de Luz qui se trouvait au sous sol du bâtiment des Sciences Humaines. Elle ouvrit la pièce et constata que celle-ci avait été fouillée.

\- Eh ben c'est un sacré bazar, murmura Wes

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ai mis. J'avais tout rangé en prévision de mon congé sabbatique, répliqua Luz en grimaçant.

\- Tiens on dirait que quelqu'un a voulu forcer ce classeur, fit Eric

\- J'ai bien fait alors de le faire renforcer. J'ai fait changer la serrure l'année dernière après qu'un étudiant ait tenté de voler des sujets d'examen que je gardais pour l'un de mes collègues.

\- En tout cas la porte n'a pas été forcée. Quelqu'un d'autre a la clé ?

\- Le directeur a un pass qui lui permet d'entrer dans n'importe quel bureau, expliqua la jeune femme. Non ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que… C'est de la folie.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais enfermé les brouillons de ton article dans un classeur, dit le ranger noir

\- Oui c'est cela.

\- Alors regarde s'il ne manque rien, parce que j'ai bien l'impression que Campbell a voulu effacer toutes les traces de sa fraude, dit Tommy en secouant la tête

La jeune femme sortit une petite clé attachée à un porte-clés en forme d'éclair. Elle ouvrit le classeur d'une main tremblante. Si le professeur Campbell avait réussi à l'ouvrir, elle n'aurait aucune preuve contre lui. Ce serait sa parole contre la sienne, et elle était sûre de perdre. Elle sortit plusieurs dossiers et des feuilles couvertes de notes manuscrites. Elle les examina de plus près et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est bon, tout est là, fit-elle soulagée. Celui qui a tenté d'ouvrir le meuble n'a pas réussi.

\- Génial. Allez, on va remplir les boîtes, tu pourras toujours faire le tri à la maison. Je te donnerai un coup de main si tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus. C'est fou ce qu'on peut accumuler au fil des années, fit-elle en commençant mettre ses dossiers en vrac dans les cartons qu'ils avaient apportés.

Le déménagement fut bouclé en moins d'une heure. Wes sentit son téléphone vibrer. C'était un message de son père, il était temps de faire leur entrée. Tandis que Billy et Eric finissaient de charger la voiture, Luz, Wes et Tommy prirent le chemin d'une des salles de réunion du bâtiment voisin où se tenait le conseil d'administration. Une fois au deuxième étage, ils prirent un dédale de couloirs. La jeune femme connaissait bien les lieux, elle y avait accompagné certains de ces collègues qui avaient été convoqué par le directeur dont le bureau se trouvait juste en face.

\- Prête ? demanda Wes en souriant pour essayer de la rassurer.

\- Non mais allons-y. Je veux en finir avec cette histoire, répliqua Luz en respirant profondément.

Le ranger rouge de la Force du Temps toqua et entra d'un pas décidé suivi de ses compagnons. M. Collins sourit et hocha la tête. La réunion avait été intéressante mais elle allait le devenir encore plus. Il remarqua que le professeur Campbell avait pali quand la jeune femme accompagnant son fils entra. Le milliardaire se leva pour lui laisser son siège. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, se balader avec des béquilles n'était pas très confortable.

\- Messieurs, dames du conseil d'administration, je voulais vous présenter mon fils Wesley, son ami le Dr. Oliver et je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà le Dr. Santiago. Il se trouve que des faits intéressants m'ont été rapportés et je dois dire que j'en ai été choqué. Figurez-vous que cette jeune femme devait publier un article dans le cadre de sa prochaine expédition au Mexique. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle a été blessée dans une chute et il n'est plus question de voyager du moins pendant un temps. Cependant, cet article lui tenait à cœur et pour être sûre qu'aucune erreur ne s'était glissé dans son travail, elle a demandé à un collègue de le relire. Mais qu'elle n'a pas été sa surprise d'apprendre que non seulement elle était mise en disponibilité illimitée sans aucune raison apparente mais que son collègue s'était approprié son travail et allait le publier prochainement.

\- Dr Santiago avez-vous la preuve de ce que vous avancez ? s'enquit une femme d'un certain âge vêtu d'un tailleur pantalon noir très strict

\- Oui madame, répliqua Luz. Je les ai ici même dans cette pochette. Comme le professeur Marshall ici présent vous le confirmera, je travaille encore à l'ancienne. C'est-à-dire que je prends toute mes notes sur papiers. J'écris toutes mes ébauches et différentes versions de mes articles à la main. Il n'y a sur mon ordinateur portable que la version définitive de mon travail.

\- J'ai réussi à me procurer une copie de cet article auprès de la revue d'archéologie, il se trouve que son rédacteur en chef et moi fréquentons les mêmes cercles, continua le père de Wes avec un petit sourire en coin. Et je parie que si je le compare aux notes et aux brouillons du Dr. Santiago j'y trouverai une très grande similitude.

\- Faites-moi voir cela, demanda la même femme qu'auparavant.

M. Collins sortit un dossier de son attaché-case et le lui tendit tant que Luz faisait de même. Elle frissonna, elle sentait le regard rageur du professeur Campbell. Le professeur Amanda Elkins, qui était à l'un des plus anciennes membres de conseil d'administration ouvrit les deux dossiers et commença à étudier leur continus.

\- Enfin Amanda, s'insurgea le professeur Campbell, vous n'allez pas croire ce tissu de mensonges ! Cette petite garce est une menteuse.

\- Je vous demanderai de montrer un peu de respect envers l'une de vos collègues Russel, répliqua un autre membre du conseil que le comportement de Campbell commençait à agacer prodigieusement.

Le directeur faisait grise mine, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait protéger son frère et il commençait à en avoir assez. Il avait fermé les yeux trop longtemps. Trop de personnes avaient souffert à cause de son laxisme.

\- En effet, ces notes correspondent pratiquement mots pour mots à l'article. Dr. Santiago, avez- vous les références des ouvrages que vous avez utilisé pour soutenir vos arguments.

\- Oui madame, tout est dans le dossier que je vous ai remis. Si vous voulez vérifier auprès de Miss Novak, la bibliothécaire, elle pourra vous confirmer que j'ai emprunté ces livres et que j'en ai consulté plusieurs sur place puisqu'ils sont considérés comme rares.

\- Nous allons étudier ses allégations avec le plus grand sérieux, dit le professeur Elkins.

Le professeur Campbell bouillait sur place, cette petite garce était en train de ruiner sa réputation.

\- Ah au fait, enchaîna M. Collins toujours d'une voix calme. Mon fils ici présent a porté à mon attention un problème concernant la gestion des fonds alloués aux étudiants les plus modestes. M. le Directeur, pouvez-vous me dire qui est en charge de la gestion de ces fonds ?

\- Le professeur Henderson ainsi que le professeur Campbell sont les personnes chargées de s'occuper de mettre en œuvre les programmes que nous avons élaborés avec votre accord, déclara le directeur qui commençait à craindre le pire.

Une chose était de couvrir les menues infractions de son frère, une autre de couvrir une fraude à grande échelle. Cela faisait des années qu'il essayait de mettre le holà aux agissements de son frère aîné mais celui-ci trouvait toujours une manière de tourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Wes ? fit M. Collins en demandant à son fils de prendre la suite

\- A la lumière de ce qui s'est passé avec le Dr. Santiago et d'autres enseignants et chercheurs, j'ai fait ma petite enquête. Il se trouve que c'est moi qui ai proposé à mon père de financer certains cursus pour des étudiants n'ayant pas les moyens de s'inscrire dans une université. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir que les rapports envoyés à mon père étaient inexacts. Il est dit dans ce document que quatre-vingt étudiants ont intégrés différents programmes, hors si je me fie aux chiffres que m'a remis le bureau des admissions, il y a eu à peine trente élèves d'inscrits. Il a aussi été porté à mon attention que des dépenses pour du matériel avaient été faites qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les cursus proposés. J'ai ici la copie de toutes les factures et notes de frais et toutes portent la signature du professeur Campbell. Je me suis entretenu avec le professeur Henderson qui a reconnu avoir eu connaissance de ces abus mais qu'il n'a rien dit par peur de perdre son poste. En effet, les personnes qui contrarient les projets du professeur Campbell ont tendance à être renvoyées, mises à pieds ou poussées à la démission comme c'est le cas ici pour le Dr. Santiago. Il va sans dire que les autorités compétentes ont été prévenues et que professeur Campbell vous allez devoir faire face à des charges de détournement de fonds, faux et usages de faux, fraude et je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront d'autres petites choses à rajouter à l'acte d'accusation.

\- Espèce de… cria le professeur Campbell en se jetant sur le ranger de la Force du Temps.

Wes n'eut aucun mal à esquiver l'attaque et à maîtriser son adversaire qui se débattait comme un beau diable.

\- Russel comment as-tu pu ? dit le directeur abasourdi en se levant d'un bond. Je te faisais confiance ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais tant entrer dans le bureau du Dr. Santiago. Tu voulais lui voler ses notes ainsi cela aurait été sa parole contre la tienne. A combien d'autres confrères as-tu fait la même chose ? Combien de ceux qui sont partis l'ont fait à cause de tes agissements ? Tu étais mon frère et je t'ai cru les yeux fermés. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me trahirais de cette manière !

\- Arrête ton baratin tu es aussi coupable que moi ! Tu m'as couvert pendant des années.

\- Je reconnais que je t'ai laissé une certaine liberté d'action mais je ne pensais pas que tu la mettrais à profit pour mettre à mal les travaux de certains de tes collègues. Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ! s'écria le directeur en se laissant tomber sur son siège, totalement abattu.

Tommy s'était rapproché de Luz qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Tout ce déchaînement de violence verbale la perturbait. Une université était un lieu d'apprentissage et de dépassement de soi, pas un champ de bataille où tout n'était que marchés de dupes et coups fourrés. Les administrateurs étaient catastrophés. Nul doute que ce scandale allait faire la une des journaux et que la réputation de l'université allait être irrémédiablement entachée. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et semblèrent parvenir à un accord silencieux. Le professeur Elkins prit la parole d'une voix froide et tranchante.

\- Professeur Campbell à partir de ce moment, vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions dans cette université, vous êtes mis en disponibilité illimité, sans versement de salaire jusqu'à ce que toute la lumière soit faite sur ces affaires. Je vous prierais donc de nous remettre votre badge et les clés de votre bureau ainsi que celle de votre unité de stockage. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à emmener quelques documents que ce soit et votre ordinateur portable sera remis aux autorités compétentes pour un examen en règle. Vous êtes désormais persona non gratta sur ce campus.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Vous commettez une grave erreur ! Vous allez le regretter ! Espèce de sale garce tout cela est de ta faute ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de Luz. Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais me charger que plus personne ne t'embauche ! Fais-moi confiance ! Ta carrière est finie !

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, siffla Tommy. Luz est peut-être quelqu'un de pacifique mais pas moi. Faites lui le moindre mal et vous aurez affaire à moi !

\- Et pas qu'à vous Dr. Oliver, répliqua le père de Wes. J'ai de très bons avocats qui peuvent vous rendre la vie très misérable alors mesurez vos paroles.

\- M. le directeur, reprit le professeur Elkins, je suis désolée mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous mettre à pied le temps de l'enquête.

\- Je comprends et vous aurez toute ma coopération. Il est terminé le temps où je me laissais embobiner par les arguments de mon frère.

On toqua à la porte et des policiers entrèrent. Un inspecteur avait un papier à la main.

\- Professeur Russel Campbell ? J'ai ici un mandat d'arrestation, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me suivre sans faire de scandale. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant une cours de justice. Vous avez droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, la ville vous en commettra un d'office. Avez-vous compris les droits que je vous ai énoncés ?

\- Oui mais ceci est une erreur. De quoi suis-je accusé ?

\- De détournement de fonds, faux et usages de faux pour commencer et je suis sûr que nous allons trouver d'autres charges à rajouter à votre acte d'accusation, fit le policier qui détestait les gens de mauvaise foi.

Sans plus attendre il lui passa les menottes et l'emmena malgré les protestations du professeur.

\- Bien, reprit le professeur Elkins. Dr. Santiago nous reprendrons contact avec vous dès que nous aurons tiré cette affaire au clair. Et nous pourrons alors discuter d'une forme de compensation pour le préjudice que vous avez subi. Pour le moment je vous conseille de vous reposer et de prendre soin de votre santé.

\- Merci madame, fit Luz en serrant la main de sa supérieure.

Elle se leva et vacilla. Tommy l'attrapa par les épaules et doucement l'entraîna vers la voiture où les attendait Billy et Eric.

\- Merci papa, dit Wes en souriant. C'était important pour moi que les choses aient été mises au clair.

\- Mais de rien. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé, répliqua M. Collins.

Wes secoua la tête et sourit de plus belle. Décidément son père resterait un mystère pour lui. Il était heureux de voir que ses relations avec lui avaient évolués jusqu'au point qu'ils pouvaient partager des moments de complicités. Son père avait enfin compris que Wes était maître de son propre destin et que c'était lui seul qui devait choisir la voie qu'il voulait suivre.

PRDT/PRDT

Eric et Billy attendaient près de la jeep de Tommy en discutant. Eric, même s'il était d'un naturel renfermé, éprouvait de la curiosité à l'égard de l'ancien ranger bleu.

\- Les voilà, fit Billy en voyant Tommy approcher avec une Luz quelque peu secouée.

\- Alors ? demanda Eric

\- Alors ? Ce professeur Campbell est une pourriture de la plus belle espèce.

\- Vous avez réussi à le confondre ? s'enquit Billy

\- Oh que oui. Non seulement il a volé les travaux de Luz mais il semblerait qu'il ait détourné des fonds destinés aux étudiants aux revenus modestes. Il a été arrêté et emmené menottes aux poignets.

\- Wes et son père ont fait un superbe travail.

\- Ah ça M. Collins peut être un requin sans pitié, répliqua le ranger quantum. Ça va Luz ?

\- J'ai vu mieux, j'aimerai bien rentrer s'il te plait Tommy, je me sens très fatiguée. Et puis je veux être aussi loin de Campbell que possible.

\- Ne t'inquiète, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal

\- Ah parce qu'en plus il a proféré des menaces ? demanda Billy

\- Oui il était furieux.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, dit M. Collins qui avaient entendu une partie de la conversation, ne vous inquiétez pas Dr. Santiago. Le professeur Campbell n'est plus une menace pour qui que ce soit, et si jamais il tente quelque chose contre vous, je ferai en sorte que jamais il ne revoit la lumière du jour. Ce genre de personnage doit avoir plus d'un squelette dans ses placards et j'ai une équipe qui est en train de s'occuper de les déterrer.

\- Merci, murmura la jeune femme

\- Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai fait que ce qui était juste. Prenez soin de vous et si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me contacter, dit il en lui tendant une carte de visite.

Tommy aida la jeune femme à monter en voiture. Elle se sentait épuisée et vidée de toute énergie. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence relatif. A leur arrivée, il porta Luz qui s'était endormie sur le chemin. Il l'allongea sur son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures et la couvrit de sa couette. Il soupira. Elle semblait vraiment à bout mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu une seule nuit de sommeil complète depuis que cette affaire avait commencé. Sans faire un bruit, il sortit de la pièce, après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur le front de la jeune femme endormie.

PRDT/PRDT

En milieu d'après-midi, les rangers vinrent rejoindre leur professeur pour une séance d'entraînement. Tommy avait sorti les tapis sur le terrain à l'arrière de la maison. Le temps était agréable et le ranger noir préférait s'entraîner à l'air libre.

\- Bonjour Dr. O ? fit Kira en s'asseyant sur les tapis de sols. Comment va le Dr. Santiago ? Comment ça s'est passé à l'université ?

\- Aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Elle dort pour le moment, tout ceci l'a bouleversée.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va repartir et reprendre son poste à l'université ?

\- Franchement je ne sais pas…

\- En tout cas moi je vote pour qu'elle reste, fit Ethan en s'asseyant à son tour. Elle est vraiment cool et elle sait plein de choses intéressantes.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'elle reste, fit Conner avec un sourire salace. Comme ça vous ne serez pas seul pendant les longues soirées d'hiver.

\- Conner ! s'écria Kira en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

\- Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Le Dr. O a bien le droit lui aussi d'avoir une petite amie !

\- Peut-être mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires, répliqua le ranger jaune.

Tommy surveillait le petit groupe avec bienveillance. Lui aussi voulait que Luz se décide à rester. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle était devenue importante à ses yeux.

\- Allez les enfants on se met au travail.

\- Trent n'est pas encore arrivé ! fit Kira

\- Il m'a prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, il doit passer l'après-midi avec son père

A la porte de derrière, Luz regardait le petit groupe se battre et tester de nouvelles tactiques et de nouvelles techniques de combat. Elle avait entendu la conversation et elle aussi ne voulait pas partir. Mais ces sentiments naissants étaient-il suffisants pour entamer une relation sérieuse avec celui qui l'avait fait rêver quand elle était adolescente. Tout semblait si naturel entre eux. Une chose était sûre, elle ne retournerait pas de si tôt à l'université même s'ils lui proposaient un pont d'or ce dont elle doutait fortement. Accepter le poste proposé Edwin Matheson paraissait la meilleure chose à faire. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle encore ?

\- Tu devrais dire oui, dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter

\- Jason ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tommy m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

\- Oh je ne sais pas trop Jason. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu un cauchemar. C'est comme si tout ce que je croyais savoir s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes. Franchement je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans l'aide Tommy.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester ? demanda Jason curieux

\- Rien je suppose mais…

\- Mais… l'encouragea l'ancien ranger rouge.

\- J'ai peur, admit-elle. Peur que cette petite bulle n'explose et que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve.

\- Je te comprends mais si tu n'essayes pas, tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie. Ce n'est pas simple je sais, c'est un sacré changement de direction. Mais je n'ai jamais Tommy aussi heureux depuis que Kim l'a quitté. Et je sais que tu as toujours eu un faible pour lui. Ne dis pas le contraire, tu te souviens cette lettre que tu avais perdue et que je t'ai rendue. Tu semblais si nerveuse comme si tu hésitais à l'envoyer alors quand elle est tombée de ton sac, je l'ai récupérée et je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de la lire.

\- Oui je me souviens. Oh mon dieu, tu as dû me prendre pour une folle

\- Non pourquoi ? Tu étais une personne qui avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un qu'elle pensait inaccessible. Tu décrivais tellement bien ce que tu ressentais que j'en ai eu de la peine pour toi.

\- Alors tu savais que je… Enfin que…

\- Oui je savais…

\- Et tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Une autre personne se serait moquée de moi parce que la geek de service était amoureuse d'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée.

\- Et ça m'aurait apporté quoi de te ridiculiser ? Je sais que d'autres s'en chargeaient même si je crois me souvenir que certains d'entre eux ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Si je ne me trompe, ces sentiments de l'époque sont toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment oublié si j'en juge par la manière que tu as de le regarder quand tu penses qu'il ne te voit pas.

\- Tu as raison Jason, je ne peux pas mentir à ce sujet. D'ailleurs je suis une horrible menteuse. Tout ce que je ressentais à l'époque, je le ressens encore mais c'est plus fort, plus pur. Et ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas me tromper et perdre cette merveilleuse amitié qui nous unit.

\- Rafaela Luzmaria Santiago veux-tu bien arrêter de dire des bêtises ! Tommy est en adoration devant toi, même s'il n'est pas vraiment doué pour parler de ses sentiments. Une chance t'est offerte de vivre quelque chose de spécial alors saisis-là. Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à y gagner. Et d'après ce que Tommy m'a dit le poste qui t'est offert devrait t'aller comme un gant.

\- Tu sais… J'avais déjà pratiquement pris ma décision ce matin après la réunion à l'université. Et quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai vu Tommy et les enfants en train de s'entraîner, je me suis sentie bien, à ma place. Et pourtant je m'étais juré de ne plus me mêler des affaires des rangers. Je me suis assez fait peur quand nous étions au lycée.

\- Et pourtant cela ne t'a pas empêchée de nous aider à ta manière.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que vous risquiez votre vie pour protéger la ville. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose !

\- Si seulement tout le monde pensait pareil, la moitié des problèmes seraient résolus. Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Tu restes et tu te risques à vivre une véritable histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un qui t'aime comme un fou ou tu repars avec la solitude et ton travail pour seuls compagnons ?

\- Vu comme ça, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, fit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle savait que Jason avait raison. Elle aimait Tommy, elle était retombée sous son charme dans cette grotte où ils avaient failli mourir. Et rien que le simple fait de penser à partir la menait au bord de la crise de panique. Elle devait bien admettre que la solitude lui pesait de plus en plus et que son travail ne réussissait plus à combler le vide qu'elle ressentait. Elle soupira, regarda à l'extérieur et sourit. Jason avait raison. Il était temps de mettre ses craintes en sourdine et de reprendre sa vie en main.

\- Alors ? demanda Jason.

\- Je dois admettre que tu as marqué des points et que tu m'as donné de quoi réfléchir.

\- Bien, je ne te demande rien de plus. Tiens on dirait que l'entraînement est terminé. Allons les rejoindre.

Tommy et les rangers étaient assis sur les tapis et discutaient. Le visage du ranger noir s'éclaira à la vue de Luz.

\- Luz, Jason ! Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir par terre.

\- Comme un loir… Alors cette séance d'entraînement ?

\- Productive, répliqua Tommy

\- Oh oui je suis sûre qu'on va avoir des courbatures demain, soupira Kira.

\- J'espère pouvoir reprendre mes entraînements moi aussi une fois ce plâtre enlevé.

\- Des entraînements de quoi ? demanda Ethan

\- D'arts martiaux, je suis ceinture noire de karaté et d'aïkido, je fais aussi un peu de jujitsu et de taïchi.

\- Ouah, fit Conner. Vous avez du avoir de sacrés profs

\- Oh oui vous en avez deux sous les yeux.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est le Dr. O et Jason qui vous ont initiée.

\- Yep. Et on peut dire que j'étais une des pires élèves du cours.

\- Je suis désolé de te le dire mais il y avait pire que toi…déclara Jason

\- Ah bon qui ?

\- Billy, firent en chœur Jason et Tommy

Le groupe se mit à rire. La discussion continua sur d'autres sujets ce qui conforta Luz dans sa décision de rester à Reefside. Elle était déjà en train d'établir mentalement une liste de tout ce qu'elle devrait faire pour réaliser son projet. Le soir tomba, les rangers et Jason rentrèrent chez eux après un dîner improvisé. Assise sur le canapé, Luz regardait les flammes dans la cheminée tandis que Tommy s'affairait à la cuisine.

\- Tu as l'air bien pensif, fit-il en posant une tasse de chocolat chaud devant la jeune femme

\- Je repensais à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Tout ce déchaînement de violence, ça m'a troublée. J'ai les confrontations en horreur, et si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais jamais osé affronter Campbell.

\- Et pourtant tu l'as fait !

\- Oui mais j'avais tellement peur… Mais malgré cela je me sentais forte parce que tu étais avec moi.

\- Et je le serai toujours si c'est ce que tu souhaites, murmura Tommy.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il lui semblait que le moment était venu d'avouer ce qu'elle avait tant de mal à cacher.

\- J'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec Jason qui m'a donné à réfléchir. Et je crois qu'il a raison, il est peut être temps que je prenne des risques.

\- Des risques ? demanda le ranger noir en ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

\- Depuis la mort de mon père, je me suis évertuée à tenir les gens à distance. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher pour ne pas souffrir, parce que tu vois, toutes les personnes qui ont été importantes pour moi s'en sont allées à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne voulais plus être blessée. J'ai vécu comme cela pendant des années. Mais depuis que je suis ici… Depuis que je suis ici, reprit-elle la voix tremblante, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin à ma place. C'est comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient enfin assemblées. Et ça m'effraye mais en même temps…

\- En même temps tu te dis qu'il est peut-être temps de tourner la page et de commencer un nouveau chapitre, continua Tommy qui comprenait totalement la démarche de Luz, il avait fait pareil après sa rupture avec Kat

\- Oui c'est cela.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas accepter le poste à la bibliothèque ? demanda le ranger noir

\- Oui, je ne peux pas retourner à l'université, du moins pas tout de suite et j'ai besoin de travailler, je deviens folle à ne rien faire. Je l'appellerais demain. Il va falloir que je me trouve un endroit où vivre, je ne peux pas te squatter éternellement, murmura-t-elle

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle les regretta aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter la maison au milieu de la forêt pour aller s'enfermer dans un appartement en ville où elle serait seule.

\- Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le voudras, répliqua-t-il avec précipitation. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu t'en ailles. Il y a de la place pour nous deux. Quand tu n'auras plus ton plâtre, tu pourras emménager dans la chambre d'ami. Luz… Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point j'étais seul. Bien sûr, il y a Hayley et les enfants mais… Luz… Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour faire de belles grandes phrases. Mais… Mais tu as éveillé en moi des choses que je ne pensais plus jamais ressentir. Il est peut-être trop tôt pour te le dire mais je ne peux plus me taire. Je t'aime Luz et je voudrais tellement que l'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à se convaincre que jamais personne ne l'aimerait que maintenant que Tommy avait dit les mots auxquels elle s'était interdit de croire, elle était submergée par l'émotion. Tommy, son amour impossible d'adolescence, l'aimait. Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il avait elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit-il en avalant sa salive.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… Tommy… J'ai tellement rêvé que tu me dises ces mots… Hé oui, j'avais totalement craqué sur toi au lycée mais je savais très bien que c'était un rêve impossible. Et maintenant, le hasard, le destin ou les forces divines, va savoir, ont fait que nous nous sommes retrouvés et ce que je ressentais pour toi il y a plus de dix ans est remonté à la surface. Je n'ai jamais oublié, c'était juste caché là dans un coin de mon cœur. Ça me paraît tellement incroyable que tu puisses ressentir la même chose.

\- Et pourtant Luz… Je n'envisage plus ma vie sans toi. Je t'en prie reste… Nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il faudra, je ne veux rien précipiter mais je te veux auprès de moi, je ne veux plus attendre une minute de plus.

Il prit la main de Luz dans la sienne, des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle était si désirable qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance bien au contraire, leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un langoureux ballet. Ils se séparèrent à regret à bout de souffle.

\- Serre-moi fort, murmura Luz, je veux être sûre que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un long moment.

\- Merci, fit Luz

\- De quoi ? demanda le ranger noir

\- D'être toi tout simplement

\- Il est tard, on devrait aller se coucher. Demain va être une longue journée.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui moi j'ai cours et toi tu dois contacter Edwin et commencer à préparer ton déménagement.

\- Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps et de bras… Je ne peux pas faire grand choses avec ce plâtre et j'en ai encore pour au moins trois semaines

\- Je croyais qu'on devait te le retirer la semaine prochaine

\- Oui moi aussi, mais lors de ma dernière visite de contrôle, le médecin a constaté que la fracture ne se consolidait pas aussi vite que prévu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête à cause de cette histoire avec le professeur Campbell.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que les enfants, Billy, Wes et Eric nous donneront un coup de main.

\- Billy ne devait pas repartir en mission diplomatique ?

\- Si mais son voyage a été reporté pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il est encore à Reefside pour deux semaines. Ce serait bien qu'on puisse rapatrier tes affaires avant que tu ne prennes ton poste à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as raison, une fois que je commencerai à travailler ce sera plus compliquer pour tout organiser.

\- Alors fais de beaux rêves…

\- Toi aussi…

Tommy monta les escaliers vers sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux d'avoir osé avouer ses sentiments et de voir que Luz les partageaient. Maintenant il allait tout faire pour que leur relation s'épanouisse. Il prendrait le temps, userait de patience pour convaincre celle qui lui avait volé son cœur qu'elle était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Il allait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Luz se coucha, ferma les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se laissa aller à imaginer sa future vie avec Tommy. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas laisser ses craintes prendre le dessus. Elle était résolue à ne pas prendre la fuite comme ça lui était arrivée avec les quelques relations qu'elle avait eu.

PRDT/PRDT

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement. Edwin Matheson était heureux d'accueillir le Dr. Santiago au sein de son équipe. Cette jeune femme l'intriguait. Elle avait réussi là où toutes les femmes avaient échoué, son ami Thomas Oliver était heureux et amoureux. Il fut convenu que Luz prendrait son poste dès qu'elle serait libérée de son plâtre, ce qui lui donnait tout le temps de s'installer dans la maison dans la forêt. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette colocation plutôt inhabituelle. Même Conner, connu pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, ne pipait mot. Les rangers étaient heureux de voir leur mentor heureux. Les cartons furent montés à l'étage, Luz s'en occuperait dès qu'elle pourrait monter les escaliers. Ses autres possessions avaient été mises dans un garde meuble en attendant de voir ce qu'elle en ferait.

Deux jours avant sa prise de fonction à la bibliothèque, elle reçut un appel de l'université l'invitant à venir dans le bureau du directeur par intérim le lendemain. Elle se sentait nerveuse mais fidèle à sa parole, Tommy était là pour l'épauler.

\- Bonjour Dr. Santiago, fit le professeur Elkins qui assumait les fonctions de directrice par intérim

\- Bon professeur, vous connaissez le Dr. Oliver.

\- Oui, j'ai lu quelques-uns de vos articles, je dois dire que vos théories sont vraiment très intéressantes. Asseyez-vous. Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons attentivement étudié le vol de vos travaux. Le professeur Marshall et moi-même avons étudié vos notes ainsi que votre travail final et nous en avons conclu que le professeur Campbell avait bel et bien volé votre article. Nous avons pris contact avec l'éditeur de la revue. Il est d'accord pour le publier sous votre nom. Je me suis laissé dire que vous ne reviendriez pas travailler avec nous.

\- C'est exact, j'ai reçu une proposition que je n'ai pu refuser et je dois avouer que je souhaiterai rester loin du monde universitaire pour un temps.

\- Je peux le comprendre, mais sachez que si un jour vous changez d'avis, votre poste vous attendra.

\- Je vous remercie, fit Luz émue.

Elle se leva, serra la main du professeur Elkins, prit le dossier que celle-ci lui tendait et sortit du bureau en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ça va ? demanda Tommy quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture

\- Mieux maintenant. Je me sens libérée… Je me demandais…

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Je me demandais si on pouvait retourner au bord du lac au milieu de la forêt. J'ai besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit-il en démarrant la jeep

Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent dans cette même clairière où Tommy l'avait emmené après sa crise de panique à l'hôpital. Ils s'étaient arrêter en route pour acheter quelques boissons et de quoi manger un morceau. Le ranger noir avait étendu une couverture sur l'herbe et tous deux profitaient du calme ambiant.

\- Merci… J'en avais besoin. Tout est allé si vite…

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda Tommy

\- Non absolument pas ! Je suis là où je veux être.

Elle lui caressa le visage, puis l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Le baiser devint plus passionné et quand ils se séparèrent, tous deux souriaient. Ils commençaient un nouveau chapitre dans leur vie et nul doute qu'il allait être passionnant.

FIN

103


End file.
